


In Memoriam (traducción)

by ezis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship muke, M/M, Minor Violence, POV Alternating, Triggers, non-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 62,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezis/pseuds/ezis
Summary: Un accidente durante una actuación termina con Luke ensangrentado y con amnesia retrógrada total; su mente es una pizarra vacía que no sabe tanto más que su propio nombre. Su banda está dispuesta a ayudarle a volver a montar las piezas dispersas de su vida, a traer sus recuerdos de vuelta, y a hacer frente a las consecuencias cuando lo más importante es lo único que Luke no puede recordar.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Memoriam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900597) by [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm). 



_Lo siento cierto, lo que sucede;_  
_Lo siento cuando más me duele;_  
_Es mejor haber amado y perdido_  
_que nunca haber amado en absoluto._  
            In Memoriam (“Into Memory")  
            Alfred, Lord Tennyson. 1849.

 

* * *

 

                                                                                                        

 

"¿Van a venir perras, o qué?" La voz de Ashton grita, desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de hotel de Michael. Luke está acurrucado en su cama, con sueño, y Michael conoce la respuesta antes de que abra la puerta. Acaban de llegar aquí. El vuelo no era tan largo como algunos en los que han estado, pero todavía era agotador. Viajar siempre lo es.

"No pueden quedarse" Calum informa, empujando a Michael. Ashton entra así y Michael deja la puerta cerrarse.

"Estamos cansados".

"Entonces tomen un poco de café!"

"¿Podemos encontrarnos en algún lugar en un rato?" Luke se declara, en su voz de niñito, hundiendo su cara en las almohadas. A veces es una princesa, pero todos caen por ello. Michael lo encuentra secretamente adorable. Él piensa Calum y Ashton lo encuentran agotador.

Ashton mira a Michael por ayuda, pero Michael se encoge de hombros y se ríe, "Hey, yo no estoy a cargo en este caso. Si él no quiere ir, no voy tampoco".

"¿Estás realmente tan azotado por él? ", Se pregunta Calum.

"Está bien, uno, vete a la mierda", Michael empieza, contando con los dedos ", y dos, él puede escucharte" .

"Estoy al tanto de eso."

"Escucha. Estamos en Londres ", dice Ashton, grandiosamente. Como si eso es un punto en sí mismo. Él no está exactamente equivocado.

Aún así - "Estamos en Norwich", Michael corrige.

"Todavía es Inglaterra. Sí cuenta. Hemos vivido aquí durante meses. Dimos espectáculos aquí, escribimos canciones aquí. Nos unimos y esa mierda".

"Aquí es donde nos convertimos en una banda de verdad ", Calum está de acuerdo. "Lejos de casa por primera vez, con nada más que el otro".

"Y mi mamá", señala Luke, desde debajo de una montaña de mantas.

"Y Liz", reconoce Ashton. "Tiene razón, sin embargo. Esto no se trata sólo de vagar por ahí".

"Tomando fotografías de arte de la calle, como si eso te hiciera profundo y sensible ", dice Michael, comenzando las burlas, y Luke termina su pensamiento -"Siendo hipsters, novios Instagram "

Michael se ríe de nuevo.

"Dicen los novios reales." Ashton pone los ojos. "Esto es por los viejos tiempos! Vamos, no tienen permitido salir de esta mierda"

"¡Nando's!" grita Calum, en voz alta, como sí solo debería ser suficiente para convencer a Luke para ir.

Y entonces, tal vez lo hace. Luke levanta la cabeza, de repente interesado, y ahora es el turno de Michael de poner los ojos. "¿Seriamente? Te estás levantando por el pollo? "

"Tu _vas_ a venir", Calum anuncia, tomar la decisión. "Ustedes dos. Se trata de reunión de banda oficial. Tienen que venir, no podemos hacerlo sin la mitad de la banda. Volverán aquí más tarde y harán su - toda su cosa Luke-y-Michael. Sea lo que sea que ustedes dos hagan cuando Ash y yo salimos y nos divertimos."

Michael levanta una ceja. "¿De verdad no sabes lo que estamos haciendo?"

"Michael", se queja Luke.

"¿Qué, como si fuera un secreto?" Michael llora en su propia defensa. "¿De verdad piensas que estábamos jugando al Scrabble?"

Calum hace una mueca.

"Tienen _cinco_ minutos", Ashton les dice. "Si no están en el vestíbulo, listos para ir, en cinco minutos , volveremos aquí y los arrastraremos nosotros mismos. No me importa si los dos están totalmente desnudos y todo tu puño está el culo de Luke, los arrastraré de esa manera."

Luke chilla, y luego grita," ¡Hey! ¿Qué carajo?, ¿por qué soy el que está consiguiendo el puño? "

"Dilo un poco más fuerte, tal vez? " Calum se encoge y mira a la pared detrás de Lucas, sin duda preguntándose lo delgado que es.

"Porque las manos de Michael son más pequeños," Ashton le informa, con una sonrisa que Michael quiere golpear justo fuera de la cara. Se vuelve y se va, y Calum se levanta y trota detrás de él. La puerta se cerró de nuevo detrás de ellos.

"Oh Dios mío", murmura Michael.

La cara de Luke es de color rojo brillante, y se ve a alrededor de medio segundo de distancia de decidir que está tirando un Zayn Malik y dejando la banda para siempre. "Fuck Ashton."

Michael se muerde el labio. "Estaba bromeando, amigo."

"Lo sé." Luke todavía mira penetrante en la dirección de la puerta, y luego se extrae a sí mismo de la pila de mantas y se levanta.

"¿De verdad no quieres ir?" Michael le pregunta. No lo harán, si Luke quiere mucho quedarse. Cal y Ash se pueden arreglar.

"No, yo ... yo. Tienen razón. Nosotros realmente no revisamos en todos los lugares que solíamos ir la última vez, porque ..." Luke lo mira. "Porque no estabas con nosotros."

"Oh." Michael perdió su pasaporte, la última vez. Estaba atrapado en Nueva York durante casi una semana, mientras que su banda se encontraba en Londres, justo antes de Navidad el año pasado.

Luke se encoge de hombros. "No queríamos hacer todo un viaje al pasado sin ti."

"Eso es tonto, pero dulce." Michael se acerca a él y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Luke. Luke todavía se ve cansado. "Así que vamos a ir a hacer alguna mierda, de conexión como una banda o lo que sea que Ash quiere, y luego volver aquí y dormir. Tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano mañana de todos modos, no van a querer estar fuera hasta tarde."

Luke pone mala cara, y Michael no puede dejar de reír. Luke es tan grande y tan lindo, al mismo tiempo, y eso no debería ser posible.

"¿Qué?", Se pregunta, sacudiendo un poco a Luke. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Estoy cansado. Y estoy _jodidamente_ caliente, ¿de acuerdo?" Luke admite, poniendo los ojos cuando Michael levanta las cejas sugestivamente. "Cállate."

"Maldita sea," Michael se ríe. Besa los labios de Luke, y deja deslizar una mano hacia abajo para tomar el pene de Luke a través del pantalón. "Yo no sabía eso. Realmente deseo que pudiésemos quedarnos, ahora. "

"No" Luke se queja, empujando la mano de Michael fuera. "Tenemos que irnos. No voy a ir allí abajo con un puta erección."

"Lo siento." Michael lo besa de nuevo, esta vez más dulce.

"Sólo te extraño," Luke suspira.

"Estoy justo aquí, babe."

"Lo sé, sólo ... que ha sido un tiempo. Desde que estamos solos. "

"Estás _matándome_ ", Michael se queja, pero desgraciadamente, porque ahora eso es todo lo que quiere también. Ha sido un tiempo desde que han tenido la oportunidad de algo más que pajas apresuradas en la ducha. Extraña a Luke también, más que físicamente. Extraña la cercanía.

Las manos de Luke se asientan en la parte posterior del cuello de Michael, grandes y cálidas, y él mira a Michael con sus ojos azules oscuros e intensos, y Michael está tan cerca de la espeleología*, lanzando el cerrojo y la cadena de la puerta por lo que sus compañeros de banda no puedan volver a entrar, y empujando a Luke hacia abajo sobre el colchón y tomándolo en este momento. No puede, sin embargo. No en este momento, de todos modos.

"Tenemos que ir", dice a regañadientes.

"Más tarde?" Luke le pide, en otro beso. "Hemos estado muy ocupados en la gira, ha sido tanto tiempo que no he tenido tiempo para cogerte, Dios, quiero cogerte, Mikey."

" _Fuck_ ," Michael se queja, como un escalofrío corre por su columna vertebral . Luke hizo eso a propósito. "Te odio. Pero sí, mierda, más adelante. "

"Podrías pretender sentirte enfermo o algo así. Así no tenemos que estar fuera tanto tiempo. "

"Verán a través de eso tan rápido. "

Luke se encoge de hombros. "Tal vez no me importa."

"Está bien. Tal vez a mi tampoco ".

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Por las cosas que vienen en torno al punto de partida", dice Ashton, levantando su copa. Sus compañeros de banda ponen los ojos, Michael más que el resto de ellos, pero siguen su ejemplo de todos modos y sostienen sus copas hasta chocarlas, cerniendose sobre el centro de la mesa.  
   
"Por el pollo," dice Luke, con los ojos brillantes. Todavía hay círculos oscuros debajo de ellos, pero él se animó considerablemente. Ashton se pregunta lo que Michael tuvo que hacer para convencer a Luke de salir con ellos. Pensándolo bien, no quiere saber.  
   
Calum estalla. "Estamos aquí tratando de ser nostálgicos y todo lo que le importa a Luke es la comida. ¿Qué tal el hecho de que estamos tocando conciertos en  _Wembley_  en dos semanas? Eso es puto enorme!"  
   
" _Encabezando_  espectáculos," Luke corrige. "No tocando, encabezando. Diez mil personas que salen sólo para vernos, no porque estamos abriendo para One Direction y no tienen más remedio que sentarse a través de nuestro set-list de mierda. _Es_  jodidamente enorme, y no sólo me preocupo por la comida, que me importe es sólo una  _adición_  a todo lo demás. "  
   
"¿Podemos escoger una maldita cosa para brindar así puedo soltar este vaso?" Michael se queja.  
   
"Por nosotros," Calum decide. "Por todo lo que hemos logrado en los años que hemos vivido aquí, y por todo lo que vamos a hacer antes de la próxima vez que estamos de vuelta."  
   
Es perfecto, y Ashton le sonríe y concluye, "Salud, muchachos!"  
   
"Eso fue tan estúpido," Michael se queja, ni siquiera molestándose en darle un sorbo a su bebida antes de ponerla de nuevo sobre la mesa. Ashton hace una cara de beso hacia él, y Michael pone los ojos, pero se ríe. "Cállate."  
   
"Me gusta el azul," dice Luke, viniendo de absolutamente ninguna parte y peinado los dedos por el pelo de polvo de hada de Michael.  
   
"Random, pero gracias." Michael le sonríe. "Combina con tus los ojos, recuerdas?"  
   
Calum gime. "Fuck,  _dime_ que no es por lo que lo hiciste azul esta vez. Chicos, no. Eso es tan cursi."  
   
"Es lindo ", dice Ashton, y Michael, como era previsible, pone los ojos una vez más. Él va a dañar sus nervios ópticos. Tampoco niega la acusación de que se tiñó el cabello para que coincida con los ojos de Luke, lo que probablemente significa que es exactamente lo que hizo. Ashton en realidad no recuerda un momento en que estar en esta banda no signifique estar medio divertido y medio molesto por Luke y Michael siendo  _Luke y Michael_. Es sólo una parte de su dinámica como un grupo. Es un pedazo de lo que los hace lo que son, que dos de los cuatro van a discutir, burlarse y coquetear y se aman mucho.  
   
"No es lindo. Es punk rock ", afirma Michael. Para alguien que ha sido apodado  _gatito_  por sus fans y hace honor a eso a diario, Michael hace mucho esa afirmación. Todo es parte de su encanto, Ashton supone, que él cree que es tipo duro mucho más de lo que realmente es.  
   
"No hay nada de punk rock en enamorarte de tu compañero de banda." Calum niega con la cabeza. "Sobre todo cuando se conocen desde la escuela, y se odiaban mutuamente en un primer momento? Eso es mierda de comedia romántica. Ustedes son tan dulces y esponjosos. Como una tarjeta del día de San Valentín."  
   
"Él es amargo porque está soltero," dice Luke a Michael sobre Calum. Él desliza su brazo sobre los hombros de Michael y lo atrae hacia el asiento acolchado. En su stand, escondido en la parte trasera del restaurante, nadie puede verlos. El lugar está bastante vacío en este momento de todos modos; ya no es el pico de la hora de comer. Los pocos clientes repartidos por las mesas en el frente ni siquiera miraron hacia arriba cuando ellos cuatro entraron.  
   
Luke solía ser tan tímido. Ashton recuerda, brillante y vívido. Cuando Luke y Michael empezaron a salir de verdad, cuando dejaron de ocultar sus sentimientos por el otro en literas en el autobús del tour y habitaciones de hotel oscuras y miradas secretas que traicionaron a lo que habían estado haciendo durante años a puertas cerradas. Luke era tan cauteloso, preocupado de que alguien podría ver, descubrir, arruinar todo. Estaba preocupado porque cambiara la opinión de Calum y Ashton sobre él, preocupado de que si eran demasiado explícitos las cosas serían raras para el resto de la banda. Y podrían haberlo sido, en un primer momento. Michael estaba preocupado también. Él no es tan seguro como la imagen que proyecta.  
   
Habían estado en su secreta, pseudo-relación, básicamente, desde que Ashton se reunió con ellos, pero reducido a las sombras. Fue una de esas  _cosas_ , uno de esos secretos a voces que simplemente no fue jamás dicho en voz alta a pesar de que pesaba sobre todos ellos como la niebla. Una vez que era  _verdadero_ , era un poco extraño por un tiempo. Y entonces no lo era más. Hace que Ashton sea feliz, por sus amigos y por sí mismo. Era que se lo ocultaran lo que odiaba más que nada. La incertidumbre de no saber qué eran Luke y Michael; y que no se les permitiera hablar de ello.  
   
Michael se mueve más cerca y se apoya en Luke, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y voltea su dedo medio a Calum.  
   
Después de que todos están llenos, deambulan por la ciudad. Es siempre un riesgo, cada vez que abandonan su equipo de seguridad, que se encuentren con una horda de fans gritando, pero esta vez no lo hacen. Es por coincidencia más que nada, pero Ashton está contento de que funciona de esa manera. Cuando vivían en Londres, solían pasear juntos por la noche - a veces a las tres de la mañana - a través de la nieve y la oscuridad. Sólo hablando. Absorbiendo la ciudad. Aprendiendo más sobre sí mismos y entre sí, dejando que el mundo exterior impregne su piel y que la inspiración se haga eco en las canciones que escribieron allí. Por lo que sabe Ashton, Liz no es consciente de que lo hicieron. Solían escaparse después de que ella se había ido a la cama y colarse de nuevo en la mañana temprano. A día de hoy es su secreto, algo que compartían sólo entre ellos. Es sentimental de una manera cálida, borrosa, estar de vuelta en el Reino Unido hace a Ashton recordar lo que solían ser, como Calum dijo en la cena.  
   
Él sacude su brazo casualmente sobre los hombros de Calum, mientras caminan por una calle desierta. "Big Radio Weekend mañana", dice.  
   
"En cierto modo odio estas cosas," responde Calum. "Tocar en una cosa que no es, como,  _nuestro_  espectáculo. La mitad del público nunca ha oído hablar de nosotros. "  
   
"Yo tipo que dudo que éste será el caso." Ashton agita el pelo y luego deja caer su brazo lejos de Calum. Debería haber traído una chaqueta más caliente. Es sólo mayo y tiene frío en el aire húmedo de Inglaterra  
   
"No, él tiene razón," Luke está de acuerdo. "Incluso si saben quienes somos, no son nuestros  _fans_  . Así que estamos como 'chicos, canten!' y nadie conoce las palabras. Es incómodo. "  
   
Ashton está de acuerdo con ellos, pero no lo dice. "Vamos a patear el culo. Siempre lo hacemos ".  
   
Michael agarra a Luke de repente y tira de él lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle algo al oído mientras caminan; Luke se inclina para oír, y luego ambos se ríen y comparten una sonrisa encubierta.  
   
"¿Qué?," Calum pregunta, rotundamente.  
   
"Nada", dice Luke.  
   
"Somos una banda, no se permiten secretos!" Ashton señala indignado.  
   
"Estaba recordandole a Luke esa vez que fuimos todos a ese concierto de Muse cuando nos mudamos aquí -"  
   
"Michael, no lo hagas," Luke lo corta, riendo, pero Michael no le hace caso.  
   
"- Y se la chupé en el baño mientras ustedes estaban engañando al camarero para que nos venda bebidas alcohólicas. Feliz ahora? ", Se dirige a Calum, con una sonrisa que sugiere que él sabe que Calum no lo estará.  
   
Calum gime de nuevo y mira a Ashton, una mirada de  _ayúdame_ escrita en su rostro.  
   
"Hey, usted preguntaste," dice Ashton, levantando las manos. "No me mires a mí."  
   
"Usted preguntaste también!"  
   
"No, no lo hice. Les dije que dejaran de contar secretos, no que nos dejan entrar en el secreto que ya habían dicho. Cavaste completamente tu propia tumba, Hood."  
   
"¿Por qué terminan todas sus historias contigo chupándosela a Luke en un jodido baño?" Calum se queja, llegando a más y empujando el hombro de Michael. Él no está realmente enojado. Sólo piensa que  _debería_   estarlo. Es el principio de todo.  
   
"No lo hacen," Michael argumenta. "El veinte por ciento, a lo _sumo_."  
   
"Dios, ¿podemos no hablar de eso?" Luke implora, sonrojándose un escarlata impresionante.  
   
" _Banding*_ ", repite Ashton. Es una palabra inventada, pero para ellos, significa mucho. Él pone su brazo hacia atrás alrededor de Calum y empuja al chico de cabello oscuro hacia los otros dos.  
   
Calum se queja de ello todavía, pero él toma la señal y pone su brazo alrededor de Michael, y Michael va alrededor de Luke. Caminan, como una especie de bestia de cuatro cabezas, o la banda del camino de ladrillos amarillos del _M_ _ago de Oz_ , en un callejón. Ashton no sabe dónde están o dónde se dirigen - Probablemente esto va a acabar con ellos irremediablemente perdidos y llamando a Dave para que venga a rescatarlos. Ha pasado antes. A Ashton no le importa. Momentos como estos lo llevan de vuelta a Nueva Gales del Sur, de vuelta a cuando eran sólo ellos cuatro en sala de grabación de Michael, el concepto de convertirse en una banda real que marcha en la pizza congelada y el optimismo infundado y sueños imposibles.  
   
"Así que tomaremos la BBC mañana", dice. "Siguiente parada, el mundo."  
   
Michael grita en voz alta. "Vamos a rockear con nuestros penes fuera.*"

" _Calcetines_ *", Luke corrige con una risa burbujeante.  
   
"Eso no es lo que dije."  
   
"Yo _te suplico_  que saques la verga en televisión nacional. Te daré un millón de dólares ", se atreve Calum.  
   
"Hecho," Michael reponde con ganas.  
   
"Tu no lo harás," dice Luke.  
   
"No, no lo haré", Michael concede. "Nos meteríamos en demasiada mierda. Sería divertido, sin embargo. "  
   
"Justo hasta que arruine nuestras carreras." Calum se ríe, y luego jura. "Ay, Michael me pisaste."  
   
"No es mi culpa, ¿por qué estamos caminando como esto?" Michael exclama. Lucas zumba de acuerdo, pero nadie se suelta.  
   
_Bueno_ , Ashton piensa. Deben estar juntos de esta manera, en el país donde comenzó todo. Donde sus sueños de ser estrellas de rock fueron de la fantasía a la realidad. Nadie nunca sale de Australia, pero lo hicieron. Aquí es donde empezó todo. Es apropiado que hayan regresado en torno a este lugar, y Ashton no va a dejar que se olvide en la resaca de fin de semana. Si no hacen un balance de estos momentos, cuando sean todos viejos y grises no recordarán nada de eso. Al final, cuando una vida se ha vivido, los recuerdos son lo único que importa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *espeleología: actividad que consiste en la exploración de cuevas y otras cavidades subterráneas naturales.  
> *Banding: pasar tiempo juntos como banda.  
> *"Vamos a rockear con nuestros penes fuera" - "Calcetines": es una broma que tiene sentido en inglés "Let's rock out with our cocks out" - "Socks" (Por el nombre del tour)
> 
> Hay palabras que dejo en inglés como fuck y babe porque sus traducciones no me gustan.  
> Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este maravilloso fic de Andie (paperstorm) a quien agradezco por haberme dejado traducirlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

 

 

Terminan en un bar; un antiguo pequeño lugar oscuro y retorcido que se ve justo como un cuento de hadas. A Ashton le encanta, Calum puede decir. Su cara se ilumina cuando entran. Es muy él este lugar - coloquial y pintoresco y tan lejos de la América corporativa como ellos podían ir. Ashton es un poco hippie a veces. A Calum le gusta eso de él. Se quedarán, los dos de ellos, después de que Luke y Michael se pongan inquietos y se vayan. No va a ser mucho tiempo. Michael ya tiene esa expresión en su cara, donde sus ojos se opacan y su expresión se afloja. Lo que significa que él ha tenido suficiente socialización y tiene que volver a casa; o, lo que sea que están llamando casa en cualquier momento dado. Por lo general, eso significa una habitación de hotel, en estos días.

"¿Creen que hay duendes aquí?" Luke pregunta estúpidamente, como se agolpan en una cabina en la parte de atrás, escondida en las sombras a pesar de que la clientela de este lugar es más vieja y probablemente ni siquiera ha oído hablar de ellos o cualquier otra banda que se formó en la última década. Calum sospecha que podrían haber irrumpido en el antro, gritando _Hey somos 5 segundos of summer!_ , y no conseguirían más que un par de miradas cansadas por encima de los vasos de cerveza y algunos suspiros pesados sobre _los niños de hoy_.

"No estamos en Irlanda", Ashton le recuerda. "No es ni siquiera la misma isla. Tampoco los duendes son reales. "

"Oh, el Señor Yo-terminé-la-escuela-secundaria," Michael se burla, pero con cuidado. Burlas amistosas.

"Luke terminó, técnicamente," responde Ashton.

"Equivalencia. No cuenta."

"Cuenta totalmente!" Luke se ríe. "Si la banda alguna vez se va a la mierda y quiero aplicar a la Uni, puedo entrar con mi equivalencia . Tu y Calum no podrían."

"¿Por qué estoy siendo arrastrado en esto? ", Se queja Calum. Una camarera, de tal vez 40, con el pelo largo y una sonrisa agradable, se acerca y coloca en la mesa las cervezas que Ashton pidió para ellos en el bar cuando entraron.

"Entre nos," Michael le dice. "Tu y yo somos los tontos."

"Grosero". Calum le da un golpecito. "También falso. Yo era mejor en la escuela que ustedes dos. No me retiré porque yo soy tonto, abandoné porque necesitaban un bajista."

"¿Te arrepientes?" Ashton pregunta, con una amplia sonrisa que esculpe hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

"No" Calum sonríe y levanta su copa. "La mejor decisión que he tomado. Salud".

"¿Estamos seriamente haciendo esto de nuevo?" Michael se queja. Suena cansado.

"Sólo hazlo y cállate."

Michael lo hace. Se queja mucho más de lo que se niega rotundamente a cualquier cosa. Calum lo ha conocido desde hace diez años, y no ha cambiado. Exactamente una cerveza después, él está casi arrastrando a Luke fuera del lugar tirando de su manga, indicando que tienen algo más que hacer con su tiempo y están yéndose ahora. No es que Luke pone mucha resistencia. Se sonroja, avergonzado, como siempre que él y Michael están fuera para pasar tiempo juntos y que todo el mundo sabe exactamente lo que eso significa, pero él va fácilmente con un saludo torpe en dirección a Calum y Ashton, y luego se han ido y Ashton se ríe y deja caer la cabeza hacia delante sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué?" Calum pregunta, riendo también.

"Son lindos y tontos y los odio un poco. Pero sobre todo los amo mucho."

"Yo también."

"¿Estás mentalizado para mañana?"

"Sí. Tu? "

"Tanto. Alguna vez piensas en este tipo de cosas y te preguntas como ... ¿y si pudiéramos retroceder en el tiempo y decirle a nuestros yo más jóvenes acerca de esta mierda? Que lograron salir de la ciudad? Que somos una banda de verdad, que en realidad lo hicimos? "

"¿Estás tratando de hacerme llorar?" Calum bromea, pero habla medio en serio.

"Tienes razón, esta conversación necesita más alcohol." Ashton hace un movimiento hacia el camarero y levanta dos dedos.

"Así que ahora tu estás tratando de emborracharme."

Ashton sonríe. "No. Dos o tres es nuestro límite esta noche, tenemos que estar super temprano en la mañana de mañana. Pero si Luke y Michael están fuera divirtiéndose, debemos estarlo también. Sólo ... un tipo diferente de diversión "

" _No_ voy a chuparte el pene."

Ashton se ríe de nuevo y mueve la cabeza. "Tengo el corazón partido. Bueno, está bien, sólo tendremos que _hablar_."

Calum asiente con la cabeza, y sigue riendo. A veces con Ashton nunca se detiene. "De acuerdo."

 

* * *

                                                                                                             

 

Luke se envuelve alrededor de Michael al momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, el suave sonido del pestillo fuerte en sus oídos. Envuelve sus brazos en el torso de Michael y lo besa en la mejilla, el leve roce de la pequeña barba contra sus labios ásperos y atractivos.  
   
Michael se ríe entre dientes, bajo y suave. El sonido se desliza,  liso, por la espalda de Luke y lo hace temblar. "Justo en eso, entonces? Sin preliminares? "  
   
"¿Cómo le llamas a esto?" Luke le pregunta. Arrastra la punta de la nariz a lo largo de la mejilla de Michael y deja que su mano se mueva hacia abajo, los dedos tocando a lo largo de la cintura de los jeans de Michael y luego se arrastra sobre la tela; buscando su pene medio interesados en sus pantalones y ahuecandolo. Aprieta alrededor de él, sintiendo la cabeza con la palma de la mano y frotando lentamente. A Michael le gustan las cosas con calma, al principio. A él le gusta ser objeto de burlas. Él no lo admitiría, pero Luke sabe. Después de tanto tiempo, sabe mucho.  
   
"Luke," Michael respira. Se endurece bajo el toque de Luke y él sonríe, satisfecho de sí mismo. La emoción de afectar a Michael tan fácilmente nunca se alivia. Es tan fuerte y embriagador como lo era hace años.  
   
"¿Sí?" Luke le pregunta con falsa inocencia.  
   
Michael se ríe de nuevo. "Nada. Sólo ... seguie adelante? "  
   
"Se siente bien?" Luke besa su cuello, presionando picotazos pequeños y blandos justo debajo de la mandíbula de Michael.  
   
"No pensaba que me saltarías encima en el momento en que abandonamos a Ash y Cal y regresamos aquí. De verdad así de duro?" Michael se lleva el calor de sí mismo y lo pone en Luke, pero los pequeños movimientos de sus caderas le dicen Luke las palabras que no dice.  
   
Luke inclina sus caderas hacia delante, dejando que Michael lo sienta. Es casi nada en absoluto, pero todavía tiene a Luke apretando la mandíbula; el casi-no contacto de su miembro contra el culo de Michael, a través de demasiadas capas de ropa.  
   
Quería quedarse más con Calum y Ashton; realmente lo hizo. Él sólo quería esto, también. Nunca hay suficiente tiempo para ambos. Es su patrón, de todos modos, como Calum dijo a principios de esta noche. Tienen tiempo juntos como un grupo, y luego se dividen en grupos de dos. Es sólo parcialmente para hacer lo que Luke y Michael están a punto de hacer. Es sobre todo porque a Calum y Ashton les gusta ir fuera en sus aventuras, y a Michael le gusta quedarse. Luke cae en algún lugar en el medio, y salta hacia atrás y adelante entre ellos, pero más a menudo que no prefería quedarse con Michael y comer pizza y jugar en su X-Box y charlar sobre cualquier cosa menos de aventurarse en el mundo en el que la aparición de fans corriendo es siempre una posibilidad. Él ama a sus fans, pero la fama pone incómodo a Luke.  
   
"Podríamos ir a la cama, ya sabes," señala Michael. "En vez de quedarnos aquí junto a la puerta."  
   
Luke sonríe y besa la mejilla. "Está bien." 

   
Michael se separa de él y se mueve, tirando de la camisa por la cabeza a medida que avanza. Luke lo observa, se ve liso, piel pálida revelada pulgada a pulgada, los anillos negros estropean la superficie perfecta. Él está más atraído por esos anillos de lo que está dispuesto a admitir. Son tan hermosos contra la piel de Michael. Y la adición más reciente, el símbolo de  _casa_ de un videojuego, por lo que es muy  _Michael_  que Luke ama de igual manera. Su lengua se escapa para mojar los labios inconscientemente, y se ajusta a sí mismo cuando su erección se ve atrapada en los jeans apretados.  
   
Mirando de vuelta, la frente de Michael se arruga en el ceño fruncido como sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa. Están teñidos de rojo en este momento porque están enrojecidos y encendidos - y porque estaban liándose en el ascensor. "¿Qué?", él pregunta.  
   
Luke vuelve a sonreír y sacude la cabeza. "Nada. Disfrutando de la vista."  
   
Michael pone los ojos. "Está bien, bicho raro."  
   
Luke saca su propia camisa y la deja caer al suelo de modo que cuando sigue y llega a Michael, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de las caderas de Michael, su piel desnuda puede tocarlo. "¿No tengo permitido que me guste la forma en la que te ves?"  
   
Los ojos de Michael ruedan de nuevo y él envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luke y tira de él en un beso en lugar de responder. Es otro patrón. Luke lo elogia, Michael se burla de la idea misma de que alguien pudiera encontrarlo atractivo y cambia de tema. A Luke le gusta pensar - o al menos, eso espera - que está poniendo a Michael abajo, sin embargo, poco a poco minando sus inseguridades, como cincelar palabras en granito. Luke está decidido a seguir haciéndolo hasta que Michael crea que es hermoso. Le devuelve el beso en lugar de empujar el tema, metiendo su lengua en la boca de Michael y dejándola jugar lánguidamente junto a Michael.  
   
"Vas a cogerme?" Michael le pregunta, las palabras un insulto contra los labios de Luke.  
   
"Si quieres," Luke responde. Él quiere más que nada. Su pene se contrae en sus jeans en la anticipación.  
   
Michael asiente con la cabeza. Sus dedos se enredan en el pelo de Luke y golpea sus narices juntas. "Sí."  
   
Ellos van lento, una de esas tenemos-todo-el-tiempo-del-mundo cosas a pesar de que no lo hacen. Tienen que estar tan temprano, y Ashton se pondrá furioso si su rendimiento es una mierda porque se quedaron toda la noche haciendo esto y están agotados mañana. Luke  _ya se_  ha agotado. No le importa. A veces, esto con Michael es más importante que cualquier otra cosa. No siempre. Tienen compromisos, responsabilidades. A veces otras cosas tienen que ser lo primero. Simplemente no esta noche. Ambos necesitan esto. Necesitan sentirse conectados de nuevo.  
   
Michael nunca para de besarlo. Luke lo abre con dedos suaves, empujando en su cuerpo apretado y frotando en el interior hasta que se afloje, y los labios de Michael no salen de él. Sus lenguas se mueven juntas, el brazo de Michael alrededor del cuello de Lucas para mantenerlo allí, hasta que Luke no puede sentir su boca más y aun así no se detiene. Él se desliza dentro de Michael cuando Michael susurra que es suficiente, y se siente como caer en la cama después de un día largo, suave y cálido y familiar. Un gemido vibra entre ellos; Luke piensa que fue Michael, pero no está seguro.  
   
"Espera," Michael dice con un tono áspero, de repente.  
   
El corazón de Luke da un vuelco. "¿Estás bien?", le pregunta de forma rápida, preocupado.  
   
"Sí", Michael respira, sonriendo un poco y parpadeando a los ojos de Luke. Michael siempre dice que nunca se cansa de mirar en ellos. Él alcanza y desliza sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Luke. "Yo solo. Realmente, realmente te fucking amo. "  
   
"Oh." El corazón de Luke hace otra cosa en esta ocasión, como una vuelta o un aleteo. "Michael ..."  
   
Él baja con cuidado hasta los codos para que estén lo más cerca posible, nada entre ellos, excepto la piel caliente y el sudor aliviando la fricción de sus pechos presionados juntos. Deja caer la cabeza, empujando su cara en el cuello de Michael y dejando besos con la boca abierta por debajo de la oreja. Los brazos de Michael se envuelven alrededor del cuello de Luke, los dedos de una mano enredados en el pelo. Es un desastre en este momento, de estar atrapado antes bajo un gorro.  
   
"Te amo tanto", susurra Luke. Suena tan emocional como lo hizo Michael, y él también lo siente, en su intestino. Ellos no se ponen cursis muy a menudo. Ellos no tienen tiempo para eso, de verdad. Siempre corriendo de una cosa a la siguiente. Así que sólo por este momento, él está bien con eso.  
   
"¿En serio?" Michael le pregunta en voz baja. Él sabe que Luke lo hace. Él sólo tiene que escucharlo, a veces. Sólo para que su cerebro no lo engañar con la creencia de que no es cierto.  
   
"Más que nada, bebé," Luke promete. "Más que todo."  
   
"Está bien. Yo también." Michael besa la mejilla y añade: "Puedes cogerme ahora."  
   
Luke se ríe, felicidad burbujeando fuera de él. "¿Sólo necesitabas poner todas esas cosas sensibles fuera del camino primero?"  
   
Michael se encoge de hombros. Su hombro choca suavemente en la barbilla de Luke. "Pensé que funcionaría mejor de esa manera."  
   
"Eres un idiota", le dice Luke. Lo que quiere decir es,  _Maldita sea te amo tanto_ , por lo que lo dice en voz alta de todos modos, a pesar de que ya lo dijo hace un minuto. Michael nunca se cansa de escucharlo.  
   
"Lo sé." Michael golpea ligeramente el culo de Luke "¿Puedes moverte por favor?"  
   
Luke levanta sus caderas, su miembro deslizandose lentamente de Michael y luego de nuevo, y los ojos de Michael aletean cerrados en un largo gemido, que dispara como una pistola eléctrica a través de las venas de Luke. Nunca se aburre de esto. Cada vez con Michael se siente como la primera vez de nuevo. Luke espera que nunca, nunca cambie.


	3. Capítulo 3

 

 

Está fresco y nublado. Ha estado lloviendo intermitentemente toda la mañana, pero a Michael no le importa. Es muy Inglaterra, para que sea melancólico como esto. Michael no siempre extraña el sol implacable de Los Ángeles, o de Sydney. Es más de quedarse dentro de casa que Ashton o Calum. Luke es lindo bajo la lluvia, de todos modos.  
   
Ashton corre dentro del escenario antes que cualquiera de ellos. Es la forma en que están pensando en hacer la entrada en su tour también, aunque por lo general van a la construcción del escenario de modo que Ashton entra por debajo de él; detrás de la batería. Así es como lo hicieron en Japón. Este escenario no se creó para ellos, sin embargo, por lo que sólo salen desde el lado. Aún funciona. Él agarra sus palos y martillea sobre el kit de batería.  
   
"¿Listo?" Calum pregunta, desde justo al lado de Michael, hablando sobre los acordes que están rasgando, aún fuera de la vista de la multitud.  
   
"Claro que sí. Vamos a facking rockearlo," Luke dice, sonriendo a Michael.  
   
Michael sale primero y los otros lo siguen. Sus sentidos explotan, los aplausos de la multitud, a la vista de que se remontaban en el césped, latiendo como un millar de piezas que componen una unidad, como ver una anémona en movimiento debajo del agua. El rugido de sus guitarras en los altavoces. El olor del aire fresco y la máquina de humo. El aire frío sobre su piel caliente. Tocan  _End Up Here_ en primer lugar; acordes familiares que Michael conoce desde hace años se sienten nuevos cada vez que tocan esta canción. Él siempre amó ésta. Se acuerda de Luke convenciendolo de tomar la iniciativa en el coro cuando estaban grabándola. Michael no hace eso muy a menudo. Luke dice que tiene una voz más áspera, más punk que cabe en ciertas canciones, y Michael le cree porque le encantaría que esto fuera cierto.  
   
El conjunto es bueno. Tienen problemas de tono en algunos puntos, debido a que el lugar no es ideal y es difícil de oír, pero Michael no se imagina que a alguien le interesa. Ellos ruedan a través de un breve catálogo de sus éxitos, complaciendo a la multitud, y Michael tiene una explosión. Están a la mitad de _What I Like About You_ , la segunda a la última canción, cuando sucede.  
   
Es sólo por el rabillo del ojo, que Michael lo ve. Ni siquiera realmente lo ve. Él no se centra en Luke, ya que ocurre en el medio del solo de Michael. En la ráfaga de ruido y los colores y las luces intermitentes, Luke simplemente desaparece. Un segundo él está allí, y luego se ha ido, y por un momento la pérdida no se registra en absoluto. Se siente como que Michael parpadeó, y Luke desapareció de la vista, pero sólo está prestando media atención y no se da cuenta enseguida. Sus dedos siguen moviéndose sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra, se mantiene cantando justo en las palabras que se sabe de memoria. Han realizado esta canción tantas veces.  
   
Es el cambio en la atmósfera que Michael nota, más que cualquier otra cosa. Los tambores se han detenido. Esa pérdida es más pronunciada. La gente está gritando, pero de repente no suena como el tipo de fans gritando felices mientras ellos tocan. Suena a pánico; asustado. Hay una nube sobre todo, pero no una de verdad. No como las que hay en el cielo. Es una nube de  _estado de ánimo_ , una proyección de color gris oscuro que envuelve el momento en tensión. Algo está mal.  
   
Michael mira a su alrededor. Sus ojos se encuentran con Calum. Él no está tocando más tampoco; su bajo está colgando, olvidado alrededor de su cuello y sus manos han llegado a cubrir su boca. Él está mirando, horrorizado, a algo justo al lado del borde del escenario. Michael no entiende. Sus dedos aún están rasgueando sobre las cuerdas, pero él es el único ahora. Su mente se siente empapada en arenas movedizas - algo está pasando y él debe entender como todos los demás, pero es que está rezagado. Él no puede llegar al momento, no puede ponerse al día con la realidad.  
   
"Manténganse atrás!" Un enorme guardia de seguridad le grita a la multitud, con sus grandes brazos alejando a varias chicas maníacas. Todos están llorando. Finalmente, Michael deja de tocar. Los últimos restos de la canción se alejan en un suave eco, perdidos en la histeria colectiva.  
   
"Llama a una ambulancia!" Alguien grita desde otro lugar.  
   
Otro guardia de seguridad grita: "Tráeme una toalla!" Y luego, cuando nadie lo hace, él tira de su camiseta negra sobre su cabeza y se agacha. Michael no puede verlo.  
   
"¿Qué demonios?" La voz de Calum pregunta, alto y chirriante. Modo de pánico completo, marcado por todo el camino hasta diez.  
   
Ashton pasa por los dos, al borde del escenario, y luego salta deportivamente y él desaparece también.  
   
Michael deja caer su guitarra al suelo y sigue. De la nada, la cámara lenta en la que ha estado atrapado se hace añicos como un parabrisas de un automóvil en un choque de frente. Él corre en la dirección en la que Ashton acaba de hacerlo, y luego la parte inferior cae por debajo de él cuando él se inclina más allá del borde y ve. El caos se desata como un trueno.  
   
"¿Dónde está la ambulancia?" El guardia sin camisa está gritando.  
   
"En su camino. ¿Está respirando?" Otro responde, agachandose y obstaculizando la visión de Michael parcialmente.  
   
Él ve lo suficiente. El cuerpo de Luke está inmóvil, extremidades dobladas en ángulos extraños, acunado en los brazos del guardia sin camisa. Su camiseta se presiona en el lado de la cabeza de Luke. Está húmeda, el color rojo está en todas partes. Sangre, es  _sangre_. Mucha. Más de lo debe haber en una persona real. Es como una película de guerra. El corazón de Michael se detiene durante unos latidos y luego entra en acción de nuevo como si hubiera recibido electrochoques.  
   
"Oh, Dios mío," respira Calum. Michael no sabe cuando se acercó, pero ahora está aquí, agarrando el brazo de Michael, apretando con fuerza suficiente para herir.  
   
"Luke", dice Ashton. Está en medio del desastre; agachado junto al guardia y la forma inmóvil de Luke. Sus manos tocan la cara de Luke, y quedan cubiertas de escarlata.  
   
La gente es tan fuerte. Gritando como locos, las lágrimas corrían por sus rostros. Michael no puede pensar. Es demasiado ruido, no puede oír los pensamientos en su propia cabeza. El caos es un eufemismo.  
   
"Luke", dice Ashton de nuevo. Él acaricia la mejilla de Luke con suavidad. "¿Puedes escucharme? Luke, despierta. Tienes que despertar, amigo."  
   
"Está fuera de combate", dice el guardia de seguridad. Aprieta la camisa en su mano; exuda sangre de ella. "Fuck, esto está empapado ya."  
   
Ashton se saca la camisa también, tirando de la otra en ruinas y sustituyendola por la suya por su propia cuenta. Michael capta sólo una idea, en el medio, de la herida. Es brillante y reluciente, trozos de carne de Luke arrancados cerca de la sien, rosa expuesto debajo. La muñeca de Luke se dobla, también, Michael se da cuenta debidamente, en un ángulo horrible. ¿Qué pasa si no se cura? ¿Y si no puede tocar más? No pueden ser una banda sin Luke y Michael no sabe hacer otra cosa.  
   
"Ashton", Calum grita, tardíamente. Ashton levanta la vista hacia ellos, las lágrimas y el terror en su rostro, y sacude la cabeza. Se ve tan pequeño, dos metros por debajo de ellos en el suelo; tan impotente. Michael debería estar allí. Él debe ser quien esté presionando la camisa en la cabeza de Luke, absorbiendo la sangre que brota de él, sosteniendo la vida dentro de él, ya que drena hacia fuera. No puede moverse, sin embargo.  
   
"Abran paso!" Una voz de mujer retumba desde fuera hacia la izquierda.  
   
Los paramédicos vestidos de azul entran en la escena - tres de ellos, dos mujeres y un hombre. Una camilla de color rojo brillante viene con ellos.  
   
"¿Está consciente?", La segunda mujer pregunta, de rodillas junto a Luke y poniendo sus manos sobre él. Ella es tan áspera; va a hacerle daño.  
   
"No", el guardia de seguridad responde.  
   
"Ponlo abajo, lo tenemos", dice el médico de sexo masculino, y el guardia lo hace, dejando que el hombre le ayude a extraer el cuerpo de Luke de sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza suavemente en el suelo. Los otros médicos pululan, un frenesí de actividad, ya que se asoman a él y envuelven la cabeza.  
   
"Ten cuidado", Ashton pide, sonando destrozado. "Por favor, él es importante."  
   
Las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Michael. Importante ni siquiera empieza a cubrir la envergadura. Luke es todo. Ellos deben saberlo, deben saber que tienen que trabajar más duro de lo que nunca antes de llevar a Luke hicieron. Michael debe decirles. Él no recuerda cómo hablar. Si el miedo puede causar insuficiencia cardíaca, van a necesitar una segunda ambulancia para Calum. Sus uñas están cavando con tanta fuerza en el brazo de Michael, donde él está apretando, la piel se siente como que se ha roto. Michael estaría bien con eso. Luke está sangrando, así que Michael debe estarlo también.  
   
"Fuera del camino," la primera mujer le dice a Ashton, que todavía está sentado en el suelo sosteniendo su propia camisa empapada de sangre.  
   
"Él va a estar bien, ¿verdad?" Ashton pregunta desesperadamente.  
   
"Señor, usted tiene que dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo."  
   
El guardia que llamó a la ambulancia se agacha y recoge a Ashton arriba de la tierra como si no pesara más que un niño y lo quita a la fuerza de las inmediaciones.  
   
"No, sólo dime que va a estar bien!" Ashton llora, luchando, pero es inútil. El guardia es más del doble de su tamaño. Los dos de ellos desaparecen. Michael no sabe dónde se dirigen.  
   
Luke es arrastrado en una camilla y atado en ella, levantado y llevado fuera, y Michael respira pesadamente y lo mira irse. Cuando no puede ver a Luke o a los paramédicos más, manos están tocando sus hombros - manos mucho más pequeñas que las de Calum - y empujándolo suavemente. Michael no se resiste. Se deja acorralar fuera del escenario, en la zona de detrás de donde estaban sentados antes de que comenzara su show. Luke le dio un beso, un poco más allá. Le prometió que iba a ser un espectáculo increíble. Hablaron de la noche anterior, de lo bueno que fue, sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa tímida tirando de las comisuras de los labios. Luke es siempre tan tímido al respecto, cuando se habla de ello en otro lugar que en un dormitorio. Es tan tímido y dulce y cohibido, donde Michael es impetuoso y fuerte y con falta de tacto. Son opuestos perfectos, llenando los vacíos de cada uno, y luego en otras cosas son exactamente lo mismo. A veces Michael puede mirar a Luke y saber exactamente lo que está pensando, porque los pensamientos se reflejan en su propia cabeza.  
   
Michael se despertó esta mañana con los brazos de Luke a su alrededor, con la cabeza escondida bajo la barbilla de Luke, suave, incluso la respiración de calmante que arrulló a Michael justo de nuevo a dormir al momento en que sus ojos se habían abierto, a pesar de que la alarma estaba encendida y que se suponía que debían estar levantados diez minutos antes. Los  _te amo_ de Luke fueron presionados en la frente de Michael, los labios suaves y voz rasposa de la mañana. Michael no había hablado. Él había besado la piel debajo de la boca, en algún lugar cerca de la clavícula de Luke, y sabía que Luke oyó las palabras a pesar de que Michael no las dijo en voz alta.  
   
"Hay un coche viniendo," una voz masculina está diciendo, en algún lugar cerca.  
   
"¿Dónde está Ashton?" Calum pregunta, frenético.  
   
"¡Chicos!" Ashton llama, desde muy lejos, y entonces él está al lado de ellos, tirando de ellos más o menos en un abrazo de tres personas. Michael no devuelve el abrazo. Sus brazos ya no funcionan.  
   
"Ash, él ..." murmura Calum. Michael  _siente_  las palabras, siente su estruendo. El pecho de Calum está empujando contra su hombro. Los brazos de Ashton están alrededor de ambos, sosteniendo sus cuerpos muy juntos.  
   
"Está bien. Él va a estar bien", promete Ashton. Es su papel. Él no sabe eso más que ellos, y él está tan molesto y asustado, pero todavía los tranquiliza. Él sigue siendo perpetuamente el hermano mayor.  
   
"¿Qué pasó?", Se pregunta Calum. "No he visto."  
   
"Él sólo cayó." Por último Ashton los deja ir, pero mantiene un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Michael. Michael mira hacia abajo en el pecho desnudo contra el que está presionado - la piel de Ashton está cubierta en la sangre de Luke. "Yo ni siquiera sé. Él estaba allí, y luego de repente desapareció. Todo sucedió muy rápido, él ... él debe haber calculado mal el borde."  
   
"Se veía tan mal, "susurros Calum.  
   
Alguien gime, pequeño y patético como un perro que acaba de ser pisado. En el último momento, Michael se da cuenta de que era él.  
   
"Él estará bien," alivia Ashton. Se envuelve alrededor de Michael de nuevo, hablando suavemente en su cabello. Esta vez, Michael se aferra. Al igual que una estrella de mar, como un perezoso, como algo que se enrolla alrededor de un objeto fijo y pega como ventosas. Su cara entra en el disco del músculo del hombro desnudo de Ashton; piel húmeda, sudor y sangre. Es algo táctil, algo para que Michael se ancle a sí mismo. "Michael, no pasa nada. Todo va a estar bien. "  
   
"Chicos" Es Dave, el jefe de su propia seguridad. "Hay un coche para llevarlos al hospital."  
   
Su densidad continua, el acento de Sunderland es tan familiar, pero en este momento suena millas de distancia y extraño. Unas manos lo están guiando de nuevo, de Ashton esta vez, así que Michael simplemente se deja llevar. Está liderando como un caballo, sin cerebro y siguiendo, insensible a todo. Es tan rápido, es insensible ya, pero nunca hubo dolor. Michael nunca tuvo miedo. Él sólo estaba vacío.  
   
"Ellos lo arreglan," Ashton dice en voz baja, en el asiento trasero de una camioneta en exceso de velocidad. Él no va a dejar ir a Michael. Calum está al otro lado de ellos, con los brazos envueltos a través de su propio pecho y sus ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas. "Él va a estar bien, como nuevo, bien? Ya lo verás. "  
   
Él no puede saberlo, por lo que no ayuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen kudos y comenten. Cualquier crítica constructiva se agradece u opiniones sobre el capítulo :)


	4. Capítulo 4

 

El conductor va tan rápido como los límites de velocidad lo permiten, y algunas veces mucho más rápido, pero las luces de tráfico interfieren en el camino y la ambulancia está muy por delante de ellos. El viaje relativamente corto se siente como que tiene una duración de horas. Calum realmente no está seguro de cuánto tiempo se tarda en realidad. Tal vez veinte minutos? O tal vez una semana y media, el infierno, ¿qué significa el tiempo ya? Luke es en lo único que cualquiera de ellos puede pensar. Ashton parece que va a vomitar. Michael se ve peor. Calum no puede ver su propia cara en la ausencia de algo reflexivo pero está seguro de que no se ve mejor. Su estómago no ha dejado de revolverse desde que Luke desapareció del borde del escenario. Calum vio lo que pasó, pero fue demasiado rápido, él todavía no está seguro exactamente de qué vio. Luke cayó, eso es todo lo que sabe, y luego se había ido, yacía inconsciente en el suelo, mientras que por debajo el caos estalló alrededor de ellos. Calum va a tener pesadillas sobre eso por probablemente el resto de su vida.  
   
Luke se ha ido para el momento en que finalmente llegan al hospital, ya en una habitación en algún lugar del edificio. Son conducidos a una pequeña sala de espera, sólo frío, sillas de plástico y revistas viejas y arte de motel sin alma en las paredes, y se les deja solos. Calum no sabe por qué están solos. Ellos  _no deben_   estarlo. Su tour manager, Dave,  _alguien_  debe estar aquí con ellos, pero no hay nadie. Es probable que esas personas estén manejando el circo mediático que, sin duda, ha entrado en erupción en la media hora que pasó desde el incidente. Había cámaras por todas partes - la oficial del evento, y de los teléfonos celulares de los miembros de la audiencia. A esta altura miles de personas han visto la caída de Luke. Los medios de comunicación deben estar perdiendo su mente colectiva. Calum no tiene envidia de los miembros de su familia del tour que se han quedado para hacer frente a todo eso. En ese sentido, está contento de que estén aquí solos. Al menos están a salvo aquí, lejos de todo.  
   
En lugar de ello, sin embargo, están sólo olvidados para marinar en sus propios pensamientos. Calum no puede sentarse, él simplemente camina de un lado a otro y su mente corre con él, rebotando por todo el lugar como la bola en una máquina de pinball. Él no puede concentrarse en nada, no puede conseguir que sus manos dejen de temblar. Nunca ha estado tan asustado antes.  
   
"¿Puedes ponerte una camisa, tal vez? Estás en un hospital por el bien de Cristo," una voz insolente dice pronto.  
   
Todos miran hacia arriba, a una enfermera con el pelo gris y gafas de color púrpura. Ella está mirando a Ashton, mientras camina por delante de ellos, y luego desaparece murmurando en voz baja sobre  _la juventud irrespetuosa_  en una habitación al final del pasillo.  
   
Calum mira por encima sorprendido - él no se había dado cuenta que Ashton todavía estaba en topless. La expresión del rostro de Ashton sugiere que él mismo lo había olvidado. "Fuck", dice entre dientes, mirando a su alrededor sin rumbo por algo para cubrirse, porque no  _tiene_ una camisa. La única que había estado usando está de vuelta en el lugar, desechado en el suelo delante del escenario, empapada en la sangre de Luke. Está probablemente en un contenedor de basura ahora, envuelta en plástico de riesgo biológico. O tal vez embolsada como evidencia. ¿La policía investiga los accidentes de este tipo? Calum no sabe.  
   
"Aquí." Por algún golpe de suerte que en realidad no merecen, Calum llevaba dos camisas hoy - una blanca, de manga larga con una de manga corta negra sobre ella. Se quita la negra y se la da a Ashton.  
   
Ashton sonríe débilmente a él y se pone la prenda. Cuelga libremente en él - Ashton rara vez usa ropa holgada últimamente, mucho más inclinado a las camisas ajustadas, por lo que no se ve bien.  
   
"¿Qué te parece que están haciendo?" Calum pregunta, por último expresando sus pensamientos ahora que su silencio se ha interrumpido.  
   
"No tengo ni idea." Ashton exhala tembloroso y arrastra los dedos por el pelo desordenado, empujando sus rizos color arena de la frente. "Algún tipo de cirugía, supongo. Para unir la cabeza devuelta junta."  
   
"Su muñeca parecía rota."  
   
"Sí. Eso es, probablemente, nada, sin embargo, en comparación. Eso, sólo pueden ponerle un yeso y ya."  
   
"Mira, fue sólo... Es decir, estaba noqueado, porque se golpeó la cabeza," razona Calum, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo con la lógica. En realidad, no funciona. "Pero eso está bien, ¿verdad? Es decir, que pasa todo el tiempo? Tendrá que recuperarse durante un tiempo, seguro, pero estará bien con el tiempo. ¿Verdad? "  
   
Ashton presiona sus labios con tanta fuerza que se ponen blancos, y no contesta.  
   
Michael no ha hablado desde que llegaron. Calum no sabe por qué no se dio cuenta hasta ahora mismo, pero no lo hizo. Él mira, y Michael está acurrucado en una silla, con las piernas dobladas hacia arriba en su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de ellos, y él está mirando el suelo delante de él. No se ve triste, o asustado. Él parece estar vacío. Su expresión está en blanco, su piel más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos oscuros y encantados. Parece que su cabeza está en otra parte, a millas de distancia.  
   
Ashton lo ve, también, cuando se da cuenta de la dirección de la mirada de Calum. Él frunce el ceño, y en voz baja le pregunta: "¿Michael?"  
   
Él tiene que repetir tres veces antes de que Michael mira hacia arriba, lento y confuso, como si le está tomando un minuto para recordar lo que la palabra significa a pesar de que es su propio nombre. "¿Sí?", Responde, su voz rasposa por el desuso.  
   
Ahora que Calum piensa en ello, Michael ha estado en silencio desde mucho antes de llegar al hospital. Calum no puede recordar a Michael habla desde el lugar. Desde que Luke cayó.  
   
"¿Estás bien?", Se pregunta Ashton. Es una cosa tan estúpida para preguntar, porque, por supuesto, Michael no está bien. Pero Calum no sabe qué más Ashton debería haber dicho.  
   
Michael presiona sus labios y mira por el pasillo, hacia dónde creen que Luke podría ser. Él sólo mira, por un largo tiempo, y tampoco Calum ni Ashton dicen nada.  
   
Finalmente la cabeza de Michael se vuelve, pero él no se fija en ellos. Él va justo de nuevo a mirar fijamente sus rodillas, y su voz es baja y uniforme y completamente desprendida cuando dice, "Él podría estar muerto."  
   
Ashton jadea y los intestinos de Calum giran dolorosamente alrededor de sí mismo. Él no sabe cómo reaccionar ante eso - a todo eso.  
   
"Mike", murmura Ashton. "Él va a -"  
   
"Tu no sabes eso", sostiene Michael, tóxicamente calmo. "Él no se movía. Su cabeza fue toda golpeada. Sangre por todas partes. Él podría estar muerto allí. Tal vez simplemente no nos han dicho todavía. "  
   
"Fuck, Michael,  _no_ ," susurra Calum. Es demasiado horrible para pensar, él no sabe por qué Michael está haciendo esto.  
   
Ashton se acerca a él, sentado en la silla a su izquierda y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Michael de nuevo, tirando de él. Michael se deja inclinar contra el pecho de Ashton como una marioneta, pero sus ojos son fríos y la línea de su boca es plana y sin emociones. Bien podría estar muerto él mismo por la forma en que se ve en este momento. Calum nunca lo ha visto así. Parece que alguien puso una jeringuilla a la boca de Michael y chupó su alma. Se parece a un paciente de un hospital psiquiátrico después de una lobotomía - una cáscara vacía, un cuerpo existente con nada dentro.  
   
"¿Sabes que? Yo no le dije que lo amo hoy ", reflexiona Michael casualmente, casi como si lo encontrara divertido.  
   
Ashton mira a Calum, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos asustados de nuevo. Calum niega con la cabeza y no puede ayudar. No tiene ni idea. Ni idea de lo que está pasando en la cabeza de Michael; lo que se supone que deben hacer al respecto. Si hay algo en todo esto que  _pueden_ hacer.  
   
"Tendrás la oportunidad de decirle de nuevo", dice Ashton finalmente. Su voz tiembla.  
   
Michael se encoge de hombros. "Tal vez." Se sienta de nuevo, saliendo de los brazos de Ashton. Luego se levanta y simplemente se aleja, lento y serpenteante como si fuera un zombi. Como si hubiera estado poseído. Desaparece en torno a una esquina diferente, y un pequeño sonido infeliz llama la atención de Calum. Ashton se inclinó, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos cubriendo su boca. Hay lágrimas en los ojos; la frente arrugada en un ceño fruncido.  
   
Calum se sienta junto a él y parpadea para contener las lágrimas también. Él desea que su madre estuviera aquí. O la madre de Luke, o Feldy, o  _alguien_ . Alguien crecido, alguien que se siente como en familia. Él necesita un adulto para decirle dónde ir; él es técnicamente un adulto pero no se siente como uno ahora mismo. Se siente como un niño perdido, asustado. Calum no está equipado con los conocimientos necesarios para hacer frente a todo lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo. Desde luego, no está equipado para ayudar a Ashton a través de esto, cuando Ashton es el que siempre ayuda a todos los demás cuando las cosas se ponen mal. Calum sabe que es una mierda. Sabe que es egoísta. Pero Ashton es su roca. Es la roca  _de todos_. Siempre ha sido así. No se le permite descomponerse. Ashton es el que limpia el desorden cuando otras personas se descomponen.  
   
Él se acerca a frotar la espalda de Ashton, tratando de ayudar a pesar de que él no sabe cómo, y Ashton se desmorona, apoyándose en Calum y enterrando el rostro en su hombro. Calum pone sus brazos alrededor de su mejor amigo y lo abraza. Ashton es siempre el fuerte, siempre es el que se encarga del resto de ellos. Calum no puede verlo romper así; no puede verlo sabiendo lo difícil que Ashton está tratando de  _no_ romperse, porque él también sabe que es el que siempre se supone que no pierde la cabeza. Hace sentir a Calum menor que la suciedad por desear que Ashton sea más fuerte. No es justo, poner esa presión sobre él, y Calum sabe que todos lo hacen. Constantemente esperan que Ashton tenga todas las respuestas, para ser capaz de soportar cualquier cosa que cae sobre ellos, porque él es mayor, ya que siempre ha sido su líder a pesar de que Luke es el líder desde un detalle técnico. Hizo falta una tragedia para que Calum se de cuenta de lo injusto que todos han sido.  
   
"Está bien", murmura, impotente. Frota el brazo de Ashton y muerde el interior de la mejilla bastante duro, suficiente para lastimar, simplemente tratando de no romper a llorar también. "Ash, lo siento."  
   
"Tu no hiciste nada."  
   
Calum quiere decir tantas cosas. Sobre todo que lamenta, de repente, la forma en que lo han tratado siempre. Ellos  _sabían_  la clase de vida que tuvo Ashton. Sabían que su padre se fue, y Ashton se quedó con una madre sola para ayudar a criar a sus dos hermanos menores, aunque todavía él mismo era un niño. Sabían lo que la presión le hizo a él cuando estaba creciendo. Y luego todos hicieron lo mismo. Todos esperaron que se convierta en el papá de la banda; para mantenerse en el mismo infierno en el que había crecido, donde siempre tiene que ser el responsable, el que cuide de todos los demás. Pero él no puede decir nada de eso. Él no puede admitir que él sabe que lo hicieron. Ashton lo odiaría para siempre.  
   
"Él va a estar bien," respira Ashton; probablemente por sí mismo más que por Calum. Se entierra en el pecho de Calum como si estuviera tratando de ocultarse allí, tratando de escapar de todo. Calum lo abraza con tanta fuerza, apoyando su frente en los rizos desordenados de Ashton, y desearía poder chasquear los dedos y llevarlos lejos de este lugar. Él desea que él pudiera hacer que todo sea mejor, y no puede.  
   
Él no sabe con seguridad si Ashton está hablando de Luke o Michael, pero no importa. "Sí, lo hará." Las palabras tienen sabor amargo en la lengua, como siempre lo hacen las mentiras.

 

* * *

  

Hay más de veinte llamadas perdidas en el teléfono de Michael.  
   
Él lo saca de su bolsillo trasero y lo comprueba, sólo por hacer algo, una vez que llega fuera y encuentra una barandilla para apoyarse, por la parte trasera del edificio junto a un grupo de personas que fuman cigarrillos. Son todos pacientes, en vestidos y batas blancas finas y zapatillas, algunos de ellos enganchados con vías móviles en esas cosas de metal que se parecen a percheros con ruedas. Están aquí, enfermos y moribundos, algunos de ellos probablemente de cáncer del alquitrán en sus pulmones ennegrecidos, arrugados, y todavía están aquí con su humo por la tarde. Riéndose en la cara de la fuerza que va a arrancarlos de este mundo - o tal vez sólo trágicamente renunciado a su suerte. Michael no sabe. De cualquier manera, cuando salgan de aquí, él está encontrando cada uno de los cigarrillos de Calum y tirándolos por el inodoro. Y si Cal sale y compra más, Michael eliminará esos también. No le importa una mierda si Calum lo odia por ello; Cal es su amigo más antiguo del mundo, y Michael  _no_  va a dejarlo terminar en un lugar como este, con los dedos amarillentos y la piel de cuero.  
   
Se desplaza por la lista en la pantalla; agrietada de cuando Michael lo dejó caer hace una semana. Él tiene que conseguir uno nuevo, pero no ha tenido tiempo aún. La mayoría de ellos son de su madre, y de Liz. Deben haber estado mirando. O tal vez no, tal vez acaban de escuchar lo que pasó. De cualquier manera las dos han estado llamándolo sin parar, y Michael se queda mirando sus números registrados y no puede pensar con claridad. Qué se suponía que tenía que decir si llama a cualquiera de ellas de vuelta? Él no tiene información que les daría. Nadie lo hace. En este punto, no sabe nada más acerca de lo que pasó de lo que ellas saben. Él no puede decir que no se preocupen, que Luke está bien. Porque no lo está. Todo eso no tendría sentido, falso apaciguamiento, así que cuál sería el punto de todo eso? Decirle a alguien  _que todo está bien_  cuando no ayudará en nada.  
   
Entonces su teléfono empieza a sonar. Está en silencio debido a la actuación por lo que no se crea un ruido real, pero la pantalla se enciende y recibe una llamada.  _Liz_ es el nombre de la identificación, Michael traga y cierra los ojos. ¿Por qué nadie más se contactó con ella? Su hijo podría estar muerto en este momento, y ella está llamando a  _Michael_ , lo que significa que nadie de su equipo le ha hecho saber lo que está pasando? ¿Con qué clase de gente sin alma trabajan, que dejan a una madre en la oscuridad a mitad de camino en todo el mundo después de que su hijo se cayó de un escenario y fue trasladado de urgencia al hospital? Michael desearía tener la energía para llamar a su gerente y comenzar a gritar. No obstante, de mala gana toma la llamada.  
   
"Liz", dice. Su voz es débil y vacilante,  _patético._  
   
"Oh, gracias a Dios," ella gime; suena como si estuviera plenamente en lágrimas. "Michael, que está pasando?"  
   
"No sé", susurra.  
   
"No, por favor, tu tienes que hablar conmigo," ella pide. "He estado llamando a todos los que se me ocurre, nadie responde! Estamos locos por aquí. ¿Que pasó? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Está bien? ¿Está  _vivo_ ?"  
   
"Fuck", murmura Michael, cubriendo sus ojos con su mano libre. Él  _no_  llorará. No puede. No ahora, no cuando tiene que ser valiente.  
   
"Michael, él es mi hijo,  _por favor_ ."  
   
"No sé. Él se cayó del escenario, estaba sangrando, no ... No he visto qué sucedió. Estamos en un hospital. Ellos no nos han dicho nada todavía. Lo siento mucho."  
   
Liz sólo solloza, y Michael aprieta los dientes y termina la llamada sin decir una palabra más. No tiene nada que decirle. Con las manos temblando con locura, se las arregla para enviar un texto a Zoe -  _alguien FUCKING llame a la familia de Lucas y dígales lo que está pasando_ \- y luego apaga su teléfono y lo vuelve a guardar en el bolsillo. Él no puede hablar con su propia madre en este momento. No podía soportar oír su voz.  
   
"Ahí estás", dice Ashton, a espaldas de él.  
   
Michael no quiere dar la vuelta. Podría ser una mala noticia. Un sonido se escapa de su garganta, pequeño y asustado y lamentable, pero él no se mueve.  
   
"Mikey." La mano de Ashton toca la espalda, y Michael se estremece lejos de él. "Un médico quiere hablar con nosotros."  
   
"¿Está despierto?" Michael se obliga a preguntar.  
   
"No lo sé. Ellos no nos dijeron todavía, me fui para encontrarte."  
   
"Eso fue estúpido," dice Michael insensible.  
   
Ashton está en silencio por un momento. Michael espera que le grite. Él lo merecería. Ashton no lo hace, sin embargo. Abraza por los hombros a Michael, apoyando la frente contra el costado de su cara. "Está bien", susurra, simpático en una manera en que Michael no se merece después de la forma en que ha estado actuando. "Lo sé. Yo también estoy asustado. Vamos arriba, bien? Escuchemos lo que tienen que decir antes de saltar a conclusiones."  
   
Michael aprieta los ojos cerrados con fuerza para mantener las lágrimas a raya.  
   
"Cal está allí solo," Ashton continúa, suave y comprensivo, pero está claro que no está dispuesto a tomar un _no_ por respuesta. "No podemos dejarlo. Ven conmigo."  
   
Michael asiente con la cabeza, y se deja guiar hacia el interior.


	5. Capítulo 5

 

Calum está de pie con el doctor, exactamente donde Ashton los dejó hace unos minutos cuando fue a buscar a dónde Michael se había ido. El médico está mirando su reloj, como si estuviera en otro lugar y le molesta que esto demore tanto. Ashton se irrita, aunque sólo interpreta el lenguaje corporal y puede estar equivocado.

-¿Y bien? -pregunta Michael mientras suben. No hay preámbulo necesario, Michael sólo quiere saber. Ashton se alegra, él tampoco quiere permanecer en la oscuridad.

Calum se vuelve hacia ellos con sus ojos marrones nadando en lágrimas no derramadas. El corazón de Ashton se acelera. "Está en coma." Calum parece a momentos de un colapso. "Lo siento, no podía esperar. Tenía que saber. "  
   
Michael deja de caminar bruscamente, como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al suelo. " _¿Qué_ ?", respira.  
   
Ashton se tapa la boca con las manos. "Oh, Dios mío."  
   
"No es tan malo como suena. Los estados temporales de inconsciencia son comunes en lesiones en la cabeza, es la forma del cuerpo de preservarse para que pueda sanar ", dice el médico. Él alcanza una mano hacia Ashton - tal vez examinando a los tres y decidiendo que Ashton parece menos probable que rompa en lágrimas en un momento dado. Ashton ciertamente no  _se siente_  de esa manera. "Soy el Dr. Patel, voy a estar cuidando de su amigo ahora que se halla estabilizado."  
   
Ashton sacude la mano del hombre con una mano suya temblorosa, vagamente viendo el pelo castaño corto y la piel un poco más oscura que la de Calum y los amables ojos que están arrugados en los bordes como si hubiera pasando mucho tiempo sonriendo en los quizás cuarenta años que ha estado vivo. "No estuvo trabajando en él antes?"  
   
"Un médico de urgencias le cosió la cabeza, y le puso un yeso en su muñeca izquierda. Está rota, aunque no mal. Miré a los rayos X, debe sanar bien. "  
   
"¿Qué pasa con ... " Calum no necesita entrar en detalles. Todos saben a qué se refiere.  
   
"Ustedes ... no son su familia, supongo", dice el Dr. Patel. Él mira a los tres de arriba a abajo, su mirada se prolonga un poco más en Michael, frunciendo el ceño en la preocupación.  
   
Ashton también mira - Michael mira fijamente hacia adelante, esa mirada vacía y embrujada en su rostro. Parece un fantasma, y Ashton no sabe cómo ayudar. Si él y Calum están manejando esto mal, Michael no lo está manejando en absoluto. Se ha quedado en blanco, muerto por dentro.  
   
"Están en Australia", dice Ashton, después de un momento dedicado a considerar la mejor manera de lidiar con esto. Él sabe sobre las políticas hospitalarias de no divulgar información a personas que no tienen relaciones de sangre. Y no tienen, los tres de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo la  _tienen_. No tienen los mismos padres, pero están unidos por cosas más importantes que el ADN. "Somos su banda. Estamos en una banda. "  
   
" Lo sé ", dice el doctor. Presiona sus labios por un momento. "Hay reglas, pero... supongo que nadie más está aquí. Está viniendo su familia? "  
   
"No creo que nadie incluso les contó lo que pasó", dice Ashton, simplemente dándose cuenta él mismo. Fuck, espera que alguien lo haya hecho. Tal vez en el revuelo nadie pensó en ello. Todavía no entiende por qué están aquí solos. Alguien debería estar aquí con ellos.  
   
El doctor asiente con la cabeza. "El Señor Hemmings ha sufrido una fractura bastante severa en su hueso frontal. Tiene suerte, en realidad, un poco más bajo y habría sido el hueso temporal y podría no haber sido capaz de - "

"No" Ashton interrumpe, con una mirada de preocupación en la dirección de Michael. Michael ni siquiera reacciona. "Sólo ... díganos lo que pasó."  
   
"Perdió mucha sangre. Pero está estable, ahora ".  
   
"Pero él está en coma ", dice Ashton. Las palabras se sienten agudas, como tragedia inimaginable, a pesar de que el médico dijo que no es tan malo.  
   
"Por ahora. En la medida que pueda, no entre en pánico sobre eso. Hay hinchazón y sangrado en su cerebro. Su cuerpo se ha cerrado para poder repararse, como dije. Sé que es una palabra que da miedo, pero no es tan malo como estás pensando. Es de esperar con lesiones como esta. Esto es normal. "  
   
"¿Va a despertar?", Se pregunta Calum.  
   
El doctor vacila, y el estómago de Ashton se aprieta. "Lo más probable."  
   
"Lo más  _probable_ ?" Repite Ashton. Se siente enfermo. "Significada tal vez  _no_ ? Usted dijo que era normal! "  
   
Michael hace un ruido pequeño, triste, pero no interrumpe.  
   
"Lo es. Simplemente no puedo decir con seguridad ", dice el médico, teniendo cuidado al respecto. "Los cerebros son difíciles de esa manera. Nunca sabemos cómo van a responder, porque son todos diferentes. Pero probablemente, sí lo hará. Una vez que la inflamación en su cerebro disminuya. Es joven, está sano, no veo ninguna razón para que esto no sea temporal. Yo sólo... no puedo decir con seguridad."  
   
"¿Y entonces qué?", Se pregunta Calum. Ashton tarda un momento en darse cuenta de lo que se está refiriendo, pero luego se da cuenta. Calum se refiere a la posibilidad de daño permanente, la posibilidad de que cuando Luke se despierte, no estará completamente bien. La idea solo deja un hueco en el estómago de Ashton. Es un pensamiento que no había atravesado la mente de Ashton. Había estado operando bajo el supuesto de que sería una semana terrible, o dos, y entonces todo volvería a la normalidad como si nunca hubiera sucedido. La idea de que no sea tan simple es aterradora. Ni siquiera puede mirar a Michael.  
   
"No lo sé", dice el médico con pesar. -"No sabremos nada hasta que se despierte, lo siento. En este momento lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. "  
   
"¿Podemos verlo? " Michael se pregunta, encontrando por fin su voz. Ashton asiente con la cabeza y mira al médico.  
   
"Por supuesto." -Se dirige a alguien de la estación de enfermeras que está al final del pasillo-. "Haré que alguien los lleve a su habitación. Hablé por teléfono con el gestor justo antes de que fui a ver al Sr. Hemmings, ella dice que está en camino. "  
   
" Zoe? ", Se pregunta Calum.  
   
El doctor Patel asiente. "Y fíjense que alguien se comunique con su familia, necesitamos un familiar cercano para firmar algunas... cosas."  
   
Él sonríe con tristeza y luego hace su salida, y Ashton no lo dice en voz alta, pero él sabe que  _cosas_  significa no mantener a Luke con vida, si no se despierta. Ni siquiera puede pensar en ello. Un enfermero los lleva hacia abajo por unos pasillos a una puerta blanca con un número  _27_  de metal en ella, y luego los deja con instrucciones de gritar si necesitan algo. Ashton asume que no quiere decir que en realidad  _griten_  , pero de cualquier manera se alegra de que el hombre se va.  
   
La habitación no es nada fuera de lo normal. Ashton no ha pasado mucho tiempo en los hospitales, excepto cuando estuvo en el último año para que le quitaran el apéndice, pero esta habitación es lo que esperaría. Todo es blanco o gris. Las luces son deslumbrantes. Las máquinas producen ruidos suaves. La única diferencia es Luke. Está acostado en una cama en medio de la habitación, y es tan grande, el más grande de todos con su altura y sus anchos hombros, pero ahora mismo se ve muy pequeño. Tan roto e indefenso. No se mueve. Hay tubos en la nariz. Oxígeno, Ashton supone, ya que está respirando por su cuenta. Su cabeza está vendada pesadamente para que no puedan ver la herida, pero su cara está magullada, manchas moradas oscuras que se separan sobre su frente y abajo de su mejilla. Una muñeca se coloca en un yeso blanquecino. Su piel es pálida y sus mejillas se ven huecas como si no hubiera comido en semanas, aunque esto sólo sucedió hace unas horas. Se siente más que eso. Se siente como una pesadilla que han estado viviendo durante semanas.  
   
Es más que desconcertante verlo así. Por lo general, Luke es una fuerza de vida. Por lo general, nunca deja de rebotar y hablar y cantar. Es un niño de cinco años. Todos ellos tuvieron que gritarle para que se callara en un momento u otro, cuando trataban de dormir o leer o simplemente disfrutar de un silencio raro y Luke paseaba por la casa, el autobús o el backstage, arruinando a Ed Sheeran incesantemente. Sin ayuda hizo a todos ellos despreciar  _Lego House_.  
   
Ayer, Ashton habría pagado cantidades gratuitas de dinero para no volver a escuchar esa canción. Ahora, él daría cualquier cosa para oír la voz de Luke deslizándose por la melodía, las carreras que hace cuando está fingiendo ser un cantante de R  & B, mostrando talento vocal que su propia música nunca logra capitalizar. Él es un cantante mucho mejor de lo que la mayoría de la gente nunca sabrá, porque el punk pop no pide carreras o notas altas. Ashton se acuerda que de regreso en Sydney, fue lo primero que le sorprendió cuando conoció a Luke. Lo talentoso que era. Era tan pequeño, entonces; Tímido e inseguro, siempre mirando a la gente a través de sus pestañas en lugar de enfrentarse a ellos directamente, todos los miembros desordenados, descoordinados y habitualmente masticando su labio inferior y dejando a Michael hablar por él. Era como un ciervo bebé, y Michael era protector de él hasta el punto de una agresión innecesaria. Pero entonces abrió la boca para cantar, y dejaría a todos sin habla.  
   
"Dios" murmura Calum a su lado.  
   
"Va a estar bien", dice Ashton, como un loro que sólo le han enseñado una frase para repetir una y otra vez. Es un reflejo, en este punto. Lo ha dicho tantas veces en las últimas horas. Debería simplemente parar - no está ayudando nada. Decirlo no lo hace cierto.  
   
"A veces, cuando la gente se golpea la cabeza mal, no pueden, como, sostener un lápiz. O alimentarse o amarrar sus zapatos," Calum se preocupa, con una voz chillona que no suena como la suya. "Las habilidades motoras, o como se les llame. ¿Y si ... Ash, qué si ya no puede tocar? ¿Qué carajo vamos a -? "  
   
"No hagas eso," alivia Ashton. Se acerca más y extiende la palma entre los hombros de Calum. Está respirando tan rápido; Ashton puede sentir los pulmones expandiéndose y contrayendose bajo su mano mientras Calum entra en pánico. "No pienses así, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía no sabemos nada. No hay ningún punto en enloquecer hasta que sepamos más. "  
   
Calum simplemente niega con la cabeza, pero él no continúa.  
   
Ashton mira a su lado para encontrar a Michael. Todos están aterrorizados en este momento, pero Ashton conoce su trabajo. Lo perdió antes, cuando Michael se fue, pero no puede volver a hacerlo. Cuidar de estos dos es su trabajo. Siempre ha sido así. Cuando se unió por primera vez a la banda, era su trabajo tomar a tres niños que siempre sólo querían irse y convertirlos en una banda que la gente tomaría en serio. Lo hizo, y mira dónde están ahora. Él puede hacer esto también. Él puede empujar sus propios temores a un lado y cuidar de Calum y Michael. Es algo que ha estado haciendo toda su vida; Ignorando sus propias necesidades en favor de los demás. Ni siquiera le importa. Tal vez sea su propósito.  
   
"Él va a despertar, Michael," Ashton dice suavemente. "El doctor dijo eso. Todo esto es temporal. Se despertará en unos pocos días y luego todo volverá a ser como era. "  
   
En el trance que no ha elevado desde que Luke cayó, Michael deambula como un zombi en la dirección de la cama. El corazón de Ashton corre, mirando a Michael sentarse en el borde, junto a la cadera de Luke, y solo mirarlo. Lentamente, alarga la mano con los dedos temblorosos y toca la mejilla de Luke.  
   
"Él está cálido," susurra Michael.  
   
"No está muerto" le recuerda Ashton-. Les recuerda a todos.  
   
"Parece que lo está" murmura Calum. Ashton espera que sea demasiado tranquilo para que Michael lo oiga.  
   
"Pueden irse por un minuto?"  
   
Ashton niega con la cabeza, a pesar de que Michael no lo está enfrentando y no lo puede ver. "Estamos en esto juntos. Tu no debes estar solo, ninguno de nosotros debería."  
   
Espera que Michael discuta. Michael  _siempre_  argumenta. Pero esta vez no lo hace. Sólo coge la mano intacta de Luke, donde está apoyada en la cama junto a su cuerpo, con un monitor de frecuencia cardiaca sujeto a uno de sus dedos. Michael lo lleva a su propia cara y la besa, descansando sus labios contra los nudillos de Luke.  
   
"Lo siento", murmura en la piel de Luke.  
   
Ashton no sabe por qué se disculpa, y no pregunta. Calum inhala y el brazo de Ashton lo rodea automáticamente, apretando sus hombros de una manera que él espera que sea reconfortante, y luego dejandolo ir, yendo a Michael. Se siente como un acto de equilibrio, tratando de confortar a los dos a la vez. Ashton ya no puede mirar a Luke. No puede permitirse caer en el abismo de la desesperación en el que Calum y Michael están atrapados en este momento. Es su trabajo sacarlos, no desmoronarse junto a ellos. Él se sienta al lado de Michael y lo empuja en un abrazo. Michael se cae contra él, tal vez demasiado agotado para luchar contra ello. El rostro de Michael está húmedo cuando se apoya en el hombro de Ashton, pero no hace ruido.  
   
"Un día", Ashton le dice suavemente, suavizando el desordenado cabello azul de Michael, "todos vamos a mirar hacia atrás y recordar lo mierda que fue, pero no va a doler así. Estará bien. Va a despertar, y él se va a poner mejor, y vamos a volver de gira y vamos a llegar a bromear con el público acerca de lo mucho que apestó cuando Luke se cayó y se abrió la cabeza. "  
   
" La gira ", Calum Dice, una mano que sube para taparse la boca, como si acabara de recordar. "Vamos a tener que cancelarla. Muchas personas ya tienen entradas. "  
   
Ashton trata de sonreírle. "Eso no importa. La gente entenderá. Apuesto a que  _we love you Lucas_ es tendencia en Twitter en este momento. "  
   
Las cejas de Calum se juntan de todos modos en un ceño fruncido. Se une a ellos, de pie delante de Ashton y Michael, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Michael. Michael alarga el brazo y lo envuelve alrededor de la cintura de Calum, tirando de él más cerca, y Calum se agacha y apoya su rostro encima de la cabeza de Michael.  
   
"Está bien, Mikey," susurra.  
   
La puerta chilla cuando se abre, y Zoe irrumpe en la habitación, el pelo castaño hecho un desastre y sus ojos rojos como si estuviera llorando. "Chicos," suspira, corriendo hacia ellos. "Lo siento mucho, no debieron haberlos dejado aquí solos. Fue un desastre, nadie pensó... acabo de hablar con su médico de nuevo, no va a despertar? "  
   
" Por ahora ", dice Ashton.  
   
Ella cubre su rostro y sacude la cabeza, y luego le da un pequeño temblor al cuerpo entero, como si estuviera tratando de recuperar el control sobre sus emociones para poder hacer su trabajo. "Bueno. Hablé con Liz, también, van a volar más tarde hoy. "Ella mira a los tres, todavía enredados en los brazos del otro, en la forma inmóvil de Luke. Su labio se estremece y se aleja instantáneamente. "Estoy organizando todo, no se preocupen. Tengo habitaciones de hotel cerca, sólo dos hasta ahora, el lugar está lleno. Voy a buscar una tercero tan pronto como pueda. "  
   
" Dos está bien, "dice Calum, y Ashton asiente de acuerdo. Michael no debería estar solo.  
   
"¿Quieren ir ahora? Tengo algunas formas que firmar, creo, y tengo que averiguar dónde se quedará su familia, y luego hay una conferencia de prensa más tarde, y ... "de repente ella se queda sin aliento en un sollozo, y las lágrimas fluyen por sus mejillas enrojecidas. Ella está abrumada, y el corazón de Ashton se rompe por ella. Al menos todo lo que tienen que hacer es sentarse aquí y estar tristes. Ella tiene que manejar todo lo demás.  
   
"Zo," él dice, suavemente, extendiendo una mano e invitándola a su abrazo de grupo.  
   
"Oh." Ella exhala temblorosa y le permite tirar de ella, abrazando uno de sus pequeños brazos alrededor de Ashton y uno alrededor de Calum, respirando pesadamente. Luego se vuelve a juntar y se aleja. Ella no tiene el lujo de romper, como lo hacen. Su trabajo es mantener todo en movimiento. "Puedo tener un coche para recogerlos, si desean ..."  
   
"Nos vamos a quedar", murmura Michael, con el rostro aún en el cuello de Ashton. "No lo voy a dejar."  
   
"Está bien." Zoe asiente y sorbe por la nariz. "Bueno. Regresaré por ustedes en un tiempo, una vez que haya ... "Ella no termina la frase. Solo gimotea, con un sollozo lloroso que intenta desesperadamente retenerse, y luego desaparece por la puerta. Se balancea lentamente detrás de ella.  
   
"¿Qué diablos hacemos ahora?" pregunta Calum, impotente. no es realmente una pregunta, sino una declaración del desastre en que se encuentran.  
   
Ashton no lo sabe.


	6. Capítulo 6

 

Luke está en coma durante cinco días más.  
   
Su familia llega durante el segundo día, después de haber sobrevivido al tortuosamente largo vuelo desde Sydney a Londres y luego la hora en coche a Norwich. Michael sabía que iban a venir porque Zoe dijo que sí, pero no sabía exactamente cuándo. Ellos sólo aparecen, al final del pasillo, en un alboroto de abrigos voluminosos para protegerlos contra el aire húmedo Inglés cuando se estan acostumbrados al calor seco Sydney, con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y apretadas expresiones. Los ojos de Liz están hinchados. Michael se pregunta si ha dejado de llorar desde el sábado. No ha llorado una vez. Ni una sola lágrima. Él no está luchando a propósito, para parecer fuerte o estoico. Él no es tan vanidoso. La masculinidad típica no es importante para él. Nunca lo ha sido. Las lágrimas no venían. Calum y Ashton lo hicieron. Pero Michael no puede.  
   
En realidad no han salido del hospital, excepto para dormir. Michael no quería irse ni para eso. Quería dormir en la sala de estar en la sala de espera, donde han estado viviendo - o, diablos, incluso en el piso en la habitación de Luke. Por si acaso Luke despertaba en la noche, él quería estar aquí. Luke no debe estar solo cuando se despierte. Pero no se lo permitieron. Hay catres aquí para cónyuges o padres para dormir si no quieren volver a casa, Michael sabe que hay. Su padre estaba enfermo una vez, cuando tenía tal vez 12, y se quedó en la casa de Cal durante unos días debido a que su madre dormía en el hospital. Esos son para la familia, sin embargo, una enfermera le informa insolente.  _Michael es familia_ , Ashton había discutido, pero ella lo había mirado de arriba abajo y llegó a la conclusión de que, no, no lo era. Compañeros de banda no son de la familia, dijo. No está mal, en el sentido técnico. Incluso si Michael podría decirle acerca de su otra relación con Luke, no habría ayudado. No están casados. No tienen derechos legales. No son nada. Son dos compañeros de banda que tienen sexo entre sí a veces. No importa que Michael lo ama más que a todo en el mundo entero. Eso no lo hace a Michael una persona que tenga permitido dormir en un piso del hospital.  
   
Así que se fueron por turnos. Michael no tuvo que insistir en que alguien esté aquí en todo momento en caso de que Luke se despertara; Calum y Ashton estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Alguien se sienta junto a la cama de Luke en todo momento, y los demás van al hotel a dormir durante una hora o dos y luego vuelven corriendo. Ninguno de ellos duerme mucho de todos modos. Michael no sabe cómo se logró de que se les permita permanecer en la habitación de Luke a todas horas de la noche, más allá de las horas de visita. Zoe debe haber amenazado con demandar a alguien. Ella es pequeña pero puede ser temible cuando lo necesita. Cuando todo esto haya terminado, Michael va a enviarle la madre de todas las cestas de fruta como un agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho.  
   
Calum está tomando su turno en el hotel cuando llega la familia de Luke. Michael y Ashton están en las sillas de espera una vez más - el Dr. Patel está en este momento con Luke, controla sus signos vitales, y sea lo que sea que hacen los médicos para asegurarse de que alguien en coma todavía está vivo. No se ve con vida ya, a pesar de que sólo han pasado dos días. Su piel se ha puesto gris. Michael odia mirarlo, pero él se sienta allí de todos modos, en una silla de plástico duro al lado de la cama de Luke, sosteniendo su mano fría, hablando con él, deseando que despierte. Hasta ahora no ha hecho ningún bien.  
   
"Chicos," el padre de Luke llama - en voz baja. Él tiene el decoro de recordar que están en un hospital y hay una cierta manera aceptable de comportarse. Michael simplemente hubiera gritado.  
   
Ashton se levanta como los cuatro se precipitan sobre ellos - Liz y Andy delante con Jack y Ben arrastrándose justo después de ellos. Liz tira inmediatamente de Ashton en un abrazo, que devuelve tan fuerte como si fuera su propia madre. Michael habló con  _su_  propia madre, ayer. Le contó lo que había sucedido; lo que estaba _sucediendo_. Lloró, y Michael dijo que la quería y colgó antes de que las lágrimas pudieran llegar a él.  
   
"¿Alguna noticia?" Liz pregunta desesperadamente, dejando ir a Ashton, pero manteniendo las manos en sus hombros. Su pelo es un desastre y ella se ve más agotada de lo que Michael se siente. Él apuesta que no durmió en absoluto en el avión. No tendría.  
   
Ashton niega con la cabeza. "El médico está con él en este momento, es por eso que estamos aquí, pero ... es lo mismo. Sus signos vitales están bien. No sé lo que eso significa, pero la gente sigue diciéndolo. Supongo que significa que está vivo. Sólo que no se despierta. "  
   
Liz aprieta los labios en un gemido y se da vuelta mirando a su marido.  
   
"Lo siento," murmura Ashton.  
   
"No es tu culpa, hijo", dice Andy.  
   
"Uno de nosotros siempre ha estado aquí," Ashton ofrece, como si él cree que es su culpa de todos modos y quiere hacer lo correcto. "Vamos a dormir por turnos, que es donde Cal es en este momento. Si Luke se despierta, no queremos que sea por sí mismo. "  
   
"Tiene suerte de tenerte." Andy sonríe débilmente, sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Liz. No acaba de llegar a sus ojos.  
   
"Hey Mike." Jack se sienta junto a Michael y llega a más, tentativamente poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Michael odia ese apodo. Siempre lo ha hecho. "¿Estás bien?"  
   
"Sí", Michael oye a sí mismo responder.  
   
Jack era un poco como un hermano mayor para él, también, erase una vez. En este momento, Michael no puede ni siquiera mirarlo. Se ve demasiado como Luke.  
   
Su voz parece romper a Liz fuera de su propia tristeza y meterla de nuevo en el modo-madre. Se quita de los brazos de Andy y se sienta en el otro lado de Michael, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él en su lugar y besando el lado de la cara.  
   
"Le dije a Karen que te daría un abrazo grande, ya que no puede estar aquí para hacerlo por sí misma."  
   
"Gracias", Michael murmura con indiferencia. Él necesita que el médico termine, ahora. Él tiene que sostener la mano de Luke de nuevo.  
   
"Señor. Familia del señor Hemmings?" Pregunta una voz masculina.  
   
Todo el mundo excepto Michael se vuelve a ver. Él sabe quién es; ha escuchado esa voz lo suficiente. Esto va a estar tatuado permanentemente en su cerebro.  _Lo más probable_ , dijo esa voz, cuando Calum preguntó si Luke se despertaría.  _Simplemente no podemos estar seguros._  
   
"Soy el Dr. Patel, soy médico de cabecera de su hijo. Si desea puedo tomar unos minutos para explicar lo que está pasando, y luego lo pueden ver. "  
   
Michael ya ha escuchado este discurso, por lo que se levanta y se va. Nadie lo sigue. Se mete en la habitación de Lucke, y todo es lo mismo. Una enfermera está a punto de acabar el cambio de vendaje en la cabeza de Luke. Hay viejas, vendas amarillentas en el cubo de la basura de las que Michael capta accidentalmente un vistazo, y su estómago se agita por lo que mira hacia otro lado.  
   
"Lo está haciendo bien", dice la chica. Es más joven, con una figura redonda y el pelo oscuro y una sonrisa bonita. Se quita los guantes de látex de las manos y los arroja a la basura también, y frota el brazo de Michael en su camino más allá de él. "Es un luchador. Él va a despertar, Michael. Entonces, podrán volver a rockear con sus calcetines fuera"*   
   
Michael parpadea y frunce el ceño, y la mira.  
   
Se encoge de hombros con timidez. " _Wrapped Around Your Finger_  es mi favorita."  
   
"Oh." Michael exhala y en realidad se las arregla para sonreír. Se siente como que han pasado años desde que él ha hecho eso. "La mía también."  
   
"Lo sé." Ella mira hacia atrás en Luke. "No podía creerlo cuando por primera vez me enviaron aquí y vi que era él. Era como entrar en una habitación y ver a tu madre. No había oído sobre el accidente, yo estaba trabajando. Y entonces estaba aquí, y ustedes tres estaban al final de la sala de espera por él. Cuando se enteraron de que sabía quién era él no querían dejarme trabajar en él. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Yo ... quería ayudar. "  
   
Michael asiente con la cabeza. "Gracias", susurra.  
   
"Su latido del corazón es muy fuerte. Y su actividad cerebral también. Está por encima en todos los gráficos, como si estuviera soñando, pero por lo general los pacientes en coma no sueñan. Es como si, en algún lugar de ahí, está luchando para volver de nuevo a ti"  
   
Ella acaricia el brazo de nuevo, y luego se va, y Michael supone que quería decir para volver a toda la banda pero se siente personal. Se siente como si Luke está luchando para volver a  _él_ . Por primera vez en dos días, las lágrimas queman detrás de los ojos de Michael. Debería haber preguntado su nombre. Ni siquiera pensó en ello.  
   
Se sienta en el borde de la cama, al igual que ha hecho antes, y recoge la mano de Luke. El monitor de ritmo cardíaco unido a su dedo hace que una máquina al lado de la cama produzca un pitido, lento y constante, la cartografía de los ritmos del corazón de Luke. Está vivo, ahí. Y él está luchando para permanecer de esa manera. Las lágrimas gotean por las mejillas de Michael mientras se lleva la mano de Luke a la boca y besa el dorso de sus nudillos.  
   
"Sigue luchando, ¿de acuerdo?", Susurra. "Tienes que venir de nuevo a mí. Yo ... te necesito. "  
   
Brazos se envuelven alrededor de sus hombros desde atrás. Michael no oyó a Ashton entrar, pero él se inclina hacia atrás en el abrazo como agradecimiento a Ashton y aprieta los ojos cerrados.  
   
"Él te ama tanto," murmullos Ashton, en la parte superior de la cabeza de Michael.  
   
"Lo sé", Michael respira. Quiere limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro, pero eso significaría dejar ir la mano de Luke, y él no puede hacer eso. "Sólo necesito que él despierte".   
   
"Lo hará", promete Ashton.

* * *

 

 

Es jueves. La familia de Luke ha adoptado su patrón de turnos en el hotel, así que al menos algunas personas siempre están aquí. Se sospecha que el personal de enfermería está enfermandose de ellos dando vueltas, especialmente ahora que hay siete en lugar de tres - y, a menudo más que eso, con Zoe y Dave y otros que van allí todo el tiempo - pero todos ellos se niegan a salir por más de una pocas horas a la vez. Enviarles miradas molestas parece ser todo lo que las enfermeras y enfermeros están autorizados a hacer al respecto. Liz y Andy no están aquí, ahora mismo. Liz no había querido irse, pero Zoe se presentó e insistió, de esa manera suya donde obliga a alguien a hacer algo, pero todavía lo hace sentir como que era su idea. Calum espera que se mantenga alejada durante mucho tiempo. Liz ha parecido tan deteriorada estos últimos días, que está casi tan preocupado por ella como lo está por Michael.

No hay nada que se pueda hacer para que Michael se vaya durante más de una hora como máximo, incluso Zoe. Calum sospecha que ni siquiera duerme cuando se va al hotel por la insistencia de todos los demás. Michael vuelve siempre viéndose peor que cuando se fue. Calum piensa que Michael probablemente sólo se sienta en una cama totalmente hecha en la habitación de hotel que están compartiendo, viendo el segundero de un reloj hasta que llega a sesenta minutos, y luego vuelve. Es su manera de poner a cada uno fuera su espalda, sin tener que estar fuera durante demasiado tiempo. Él no puede seguir así. Ninguno de ellos puede. Luke necesita despertar.  
   
Calum está sentado en su refugio habitual al final de la sala con los hermanos Luke y Ashton. Están hablando, más o menos, pero en realidad no dicen mucho. Ben les dice acerca del trabajo. Ashton menciona una canción de su nuevo álbum por la que está muy entusiasmado. Calum había olvidado que grabaron otro disco hace un mes. Se había olvidado de que están planeando sacarlo en octubre. Se había olvidado de que están en medio de una gira mundial, que se supone que deben estar tocando en todo el Reino Unido en este momento en lugar de sentarse en un hospital. Se siente tan lejano, como algo fuera de la vida de otra persona. Como una historia que alguien le dijo.  
   
De repente, hay gritos. Todos miran hacia arriba. El corazón de Calum salta en la garganta. Él no sabe de dónde viene, pero de todos modos es preso del pánico. Luego vuelve a ocurrir.  
   
" _¡Ayuda!_ " Alguien grita, y luego Calum se da cuenta que no es una persona, es Michael. Él conoce la voz de su mejor amigo, incluso cuando está gritando y asustado como Michael casi nunca lo está.  
   
Ashton ya se ha ido, con Ben y Jack justo detrás de él. Calum está pegado a la silla por un momento antes de que él se levanta y corre tras ellos. Ashton se mete en la habitación de Luke por un segundo, y luego se inclina hacia atrás y grita, "Que alguien me ayude!" Al final del pasillo antes de que desaparezca de nuevo.  
   
Calum empuja la puerta abierta, y dos enfermeras corren justo después de él, gritando a todos que se muevan y empujando en su camino hacia la cama a través de la multitud de cuerpos. Es una habitación muy pequeña para tanta gente. Calum toma la escena con un corazón que latía tan rápido que se siente enfermo - Michael y Ashton de pie junto a la cama, las enfermeras tratando de pasar más allá de ellos, y Luke - retorciéndose debajo de la sábana blanca, sus ojos azules muy abiertos y aterrorizados. Calum se oye a sí mismo jadear.  
   
"Luke, está bien," Ashton está diciendo. Michael está inmóvil, con las manos cubriendo su boca, lágrimas en los ojos cansados.  
   
"¿Qué demonios?" Luke le pregunta. Su voz es áspera y débil, sin utilizar durante cinco días. Se agarra a los tubos en la nariz. "¿Qué es esto?",  
   
" _Muévete_ ", una enfermera finalmente grita, más o menos empujando a Michael fuera del camino cuando él no lo hace. Ella agarra uno de los brazos de Luke y la otra enfermera hace lo mismo en el lado opuesto, fijándolo a la cama ya que sigue arremeter contra su moderación.  
   
"Señor Hemmings, está en un hospital. Usted ha estado en un accidente, pero estás bien. ¿Me escuchas? "  
   
"¿Qué accidente?" Luke llora histéricamente. "Apártate de mí!"  
   
"Escúchame, señor Hemmings, está en un hospital. Todo está bien, necesito que se calme. "  
   
"¿Quién es el señor Hemmings? ¿Qué haces? Déjame ir! "  
   
"Oh, Dios mío," exclama Ashton.  
   
Jack maldice, saca su teléfono de su bolsillo, y sale de la habitación. Del mismo modo que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, se abre de nuevo, y se apresura dentro el Dr. Patel, flanqueado por dos enfermeros masculinos.  
   
"Agarren las piernas, conténganlo," ruge el Dr. Patel.  
   
"No le hagas daño!", Grita Ashton.  
   
"Él va a hacerse daño  _a sí mismo_ ," el médico estalla, como las ordenanzas cierran sus manos sobre las rodillas de Luke y ayudan a sujetarlo.  
   
"No, no, no", Luke murmuraba, sigue luchando, pero incapaz de moverse mucho ahora que no sea la cabeza, girando de un lado a otro sobre la almohada.  
   
Calum se siente como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Michael se ve peor, sin embargo. Michael se ve horrorizado, por lo que Calum se acerca a él, poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros temblorosos de Michael. No puede ayudar a Luke, por lo que se conforma con Michael.  
   
"Cal", Michael susurra frenéticamente, agarrando su camisa.  
   
"Luke, somos nosotros," dice Ben desesperadamente.  
   
Luke sólo sigue murmurando  _no_  , una y otra vez, con los ojos atornillados herméticamente cerrados ahora.  
   
"Luke", dice el Dr. Patel bruscamente. "Abre tus ojos. Necesito que me mires. Mi nombre es Ravi Patel, soy un médico. Usted está en un hospital. Estás seguro. Necesito que se calme o va a lastimarse a sí mismo. "  
   
"¡Suéltame!" Luke murmura de nuevo, esta vez débilmente.  
   
"Luke, no pueden dejarte hasta que te hayas calmado. ¿Bueno? Tome algunas respiraciones profundas para mí y van a dejarlo ir, lo prometo. "  
   
Luke presiona sus labios, pero él hace lo que le pidió el médico. Él deja de moverse y respira, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente.  
   
"Bueno," alienta el Dr. Patel. "Eso es bueno, Luke. Siempre y cuando se mantenga la calma, vamos a soltarlo ahora, ¿de acuerdo? "  
   
Luke asiente con la cabeza, y las enfermeras y enfermeros dan marcha atrás. Se quedan cerca, sin embargo, en caso de tener que sujetarlo de nuevo.  
   
"Fuck", Michael susurra. Calum atrapa la mirada de Ashton a través del cuarto, y encuentra su expresión tan aterrada como Calum está seguro que es la suya.  
   
"Luke, tuviste un accidente. Cayó y se golpeó su cabeza. Esa es la razón por la que estás aquí. ¿Recuerdas el accidente? ", Pregunta el Dr. Patel.  
   
Luke niega con la cabeza lentamente, con los ojos todavía cerrados, y luego su boca dice, "No soy Luke. Deja de llamarme Luke, no es mi nombre. "  
   
El corazón de Calum se detiene.  
   
"Q - qué?" Michael jadea, junto a él.  
   
El Dr. Patel mira hacia arriba, intercambiando una mirada de preocupación con una de las enfermeras. "¿Cuál es su nombre, entonces?", pregunta lentamente.  
   
"Es Luke!" Michael grita de repente, demasiado alto como para la gravedad del momento. "Su nombre es Luke!"  
   
"Fuera", dice el Dr. Patel, apuntando a la puerta sin mirar hacia arriba. Las órdenes entran en acción.  
   
"No, detente!" Michael llora, luchando contra ellos. "Sólo tienes que decirnos lo que está pasando! ¿Por qué no sabe su nombre? "  
   
"Tienen que irse", insiste el enfermero más alto, empujando a los cuatro de ellos de la habitación.  
   
"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Dr. Patel está repitiendo, inclinado sobre Luke de nuevo.  
   
Justo antes de que la puerta se cierra en sus caras, Calum oye la voz suave y asustada de Luke admitir, "No sé."


	7. Capítulo 7

 

 

"¿Qué recuerdas?"   
   
Es nubes. Todo sólo nubes grises, y se arremolinan. Como el agua sucia que circunda un desagüe. Y el dolor, también. Le duele la cabeza. Él lo dice. "Me duele la cabeza."   
   
"Estoy seguro de que lo hace. ¿Recuerdas la caída? "   
   
"La caída de dónde? "   
   
"No te puedo decir, Luke. Necesito que pienses, necesito que me digas si recuerdas."   
   
Ahora es destellos, como una secuencia de acción en un dibujo animado. Colores bombárdeandolo. Demasiados de ellos, se mueve demasiado rápido. Él no puede concentrarse en nada de eso. Nuevos olores. Estéril, como el alcohol. Colonia de alguien. Las luces son demasiado cegadoras, sus ojos no pueden quedarse abiertos. Quiere gritar, saltar de la cama y huir, pero él no puede o van a inmovilizarlo de nuevo. Ellos lo dijeron.   
   
"¿Recuerdas?", pregunta.   
   
"Estás en un hospital en este momento porque tuviste un accidente y te golpeaste la cabeza. ¿Recuerdas eso? "   
   
Sacude la cabeza. Alguien está diciendo historias. Recordaría caer. Tal vez ha sido secuestrado. Tal vez sea todo un complot, una especie de tortura psicológica antes de que lo maten.   
   
"¿Recuerdas algo?"   
   
"¿Por qué haces esto?", Suplica. "No voy a ir a la policía."   
   
Por un momento, hay silencio. Luego, la voz habla de nuevo. Es la voz de un hombre, el que dice que es un médico, y él suena ... preocupado. "Usted está en un hospital", repite.   
   
"Yo sé, usted sigue diciendo eso"   
   
"¿Por qué no me cree?"   
   
"¿Por qué estaría en un hospital?"   
   
"Porque ... porque te duele la cabeza."   
   
Oh , piensa. Eso es cierto, lo hace. "Oh," dice, en voz alta esta vez.   
   
"Vamos a hacer que su cabeza se sienta mejor, ¿de acuerdo?"   
   
Tal vez. Tal vez no pasa nada. Él no lo sabe. "¿Por qué no sé mi nombre?"   
   
Es algo que debe saber. Los nombres son importantes. ¿No es así? Si no tiene un nombre, ¿realmente existe en absoluto? Tal vez no, tal vez esto es un sueño. Eso tiene más sentido. Se despertará en cinco minutos y recordará que su nombre es Sam Rodgers y él es un vendedor de seguros de Chicago. Trata de mover la pierna. Que por lo general lo hace despertar cuando está atrapado en un sueño.   
   
"Tienes alguna pérdida de memoria, al parecer, desde el accidente."   
   
"Yo tuve en un accidente?"   
   
"Te golpeaste la cabeza. Es por eso que no te acuerdas"   
   
Probablemente debería creer en eso. Él debe dejar de luchar. Tal vez si él cede al sueño, va a terminar pronto. "¿Cuál es mi nombre, otra vez?"  
    
"Luke Hemmings."   
   
Sacude la cabeza. Eso no suena bien.   
   
"Muy bien, ¿cómo le gustaría que lo llamemos, entonces?"   
   
Él no lo sabe. Sam Rodgers no se siente como su nombre tampoco. "Ese, supongo."   
   
"Está bien. ¿Me puede decir lo que recuerda? ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Sabes quién eres? Dónde estás? "   
   
" Hospital. "   
   
"¿Sabes dónde ? ¿En qué ciudad? "   
   
Sacude la cabeza. Podía ser tantos lugares.   
   
"¿Sabes el nombre de tu madre? Donde creciste? Si tienes alguna mascota?"   
   
Él piensa - o trata  de pensar, su cabeza está golpeando - y luego sacude de nuevo por _no_. Él no sabe nada de eso. ¿Él incluso tiene una madre? Debe hacerlo, todo el mundo tiene una madre. ¿Por qué no sabe su nombre?   
   
Hay suave susurro; personas que hablan entre sí en voz baja. Ellos no quieren que oiga. Luego, el médico dice: "Creo que lo que estás experimentando es un poco de amnesia retrógrada, a partir de la caída. No es raro cuando la gente se ha golpeado la cabeza tan duro como lo hiciste. Esto probablemente no será permanente, pero va a llevar un montón de pruebas para que podamos averiguar exactamente lo que estamos tratando. ¿Está bien? "   
   
Él asiente en esta ocasión. No parecen tener mucho de una elección. Esos hombres que tomaron sus piernas eran fuertes. Si se resiste, van a sujetarlo y le harán hacer lo que quiere este médico. Tal vez si él cumple, no va a doler tanto.

* * *

 

La puerta no vuelve a abrir durante unos quince minutos, pero se siente como horas. Ashton no puede respirar adecuadamente. Se pone de pie contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y trata de concentrarse en no entrar en pánico. En realidad, no funciona. Michael está en el suelo, con las rodillas contra su pecho y sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ellas, temblando. Ashton debería estar ayudándole. Él debe estar sentado junto a él y abrazándolo y prometiendo que todo va a estar bien. Él no puede hacerlo. No esta vez. Ni siquiera puede mirar a Ben o Calum. Él no quiere saber cómo están reaccionando. Él sólo mantiene los ojos cerrados y trata de respirar, intenta estabilizar su corazón acelerado.   
   
"¿Está él - ?" La voz de Jack le pregunta, acercándose a ellos con pisadas rápidas y pesadas.   
   
"Él no conoce su propio fucking nombre," Ben responde. Ambos suenan tan ansiosos. "¿Has llamado a mamá y papá?"   
   
"Están viniendo. Yo sólo les dije que estaba despierto, sin embargo, no ... "   
   
"¿Crees que recuerda  _algo_? "Calum respira.   
   
"No sabemos", dice Ashton. Él mantiene sus ojos cerrados, y se habla a sí mismo tanto como a todos los demás. "No se asusten. No sabemos todavía. "  
    
"¿Cómo diablos se supone que  no  me asuste? " Jack demanda.   
   
"No sabemos todavía", repite Ashton. Inhala, exhala.   
   
"¿Y si no regresa?" Se quiebra la voz de Ben. Esto en cuanto a no entrar en pánico. "¿Qué pasaría si ...?"   
   
"Para", dice Michael, tranquilo pero serio. "Solo fucking para."   
   
"Michael, ellos sólo están -"   
   
"No me importa , Cal, simplemente ... todo el mundo cierre la boca. Mejor que se callen. "   
   
Es la mejor sugerencia que Ashton ha escuchado en todo el día, y está agradecido cuando todo el mundo escucha. Por último,  por fin, la puerta cruje y los ojos de Ashton se abren de golpe. El Dr. Patel y una de las enfermeras salen, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y dejando a Luke a solas con la enfermera más joven en la habitación. Nadie se mueve, los cinco de ellos esperando noticias con el aliento contenido. El médico mira a su alrededor, a través del grupo, y sus ojos se asientan en Ben. 

   
"Sus padres?"   
   
"En camino."   
   
"¿Qué está pasando?" Calum pregunta.   
   
"No puedo decir con seguridad hasta -"   
   
Michael hace un ruido involuntario en la garganta, como si estuviera sosteniendo un sollozo, y Ashton suplica en nombre de su amigo. "Sólo díganos algo, por favor."   
   
Los ojos oscuros del Dr. Patel se bloquean con los de Ashton, y él asiente de nuevo, con gravedad. "Él no sabe quién es. Él no recuerda el accidente. Creo que no se acuerda de nada. " 

   
"Cualquier cosa, como ...  nada ? " Jack llora.   
   
"No parece así. Pronto sabré más. Esto no es raro, con lesiones en la cabeza. Vamos a hacer algunas exploraciones del cerebro, y tienen un encuentro psicólogo con él. A veces es simplemente una cuestión de desencadenar los recuerdos con las palabras adecuadas, a veces vienen de vuelta en un día o dos. "   
   
"Y si no lo hacen? " Ben se preocupa.   
   
"No puedo responder a eso en este momento. Lo siento."   
   
"¿Podemos verlo?" La voz de Michael pregunta, desde abajo, donde todavía está sentado en el suelo.   
   
El médico mueve la cabeza. "Ahora no."   
   
"Él no sabe quienes somos", recuerda Ashton, débilmente. "No ayudaría."   
   
"Tengo que ir para algunas pruebas. Alguien búsqueme en la enfermería cuando sus padres lleguen" el Dr. Patel le dice a Ben. "Sé que esto parece malo, pero hagan todo lo posible para mantener la calma. La amnesia temporal después de una lesión como la suya no es fuera de lo común. Muy a menudo, los recuerdos de una persona vuelven tarde o temprano. "   
   
Nadie se mueve una vez que se ha ido. Ashton no puede. Sus pies están pegados al suelo, paralizado por el miedo. Es como si alguien le dijo que el cielo es de color amarillo en vez de azul. No importa cuántas veces lo dicen, no se reconciliará en la cabeza con su percepción de la realidad. Nada de esto se supone que está sucediendo. Luke no se suponía que salga herido. Así no. Podía romper su pie o algo así. Eso estaría bien. Usaría una bota de yeso por un tiempo, y todos ellos se habrían burlado de él por ser torpe, y luego sus huesos estarían sanos y todo estaría bien. Esto podría ser permanente. Ashton no sabe qué hacer con él. Tal vez Michael ha tenido la idea correcta desde el principio. Tal vez cerrarse y no sentir nada es mejor.   
   
Los padres de Luke vienen corriendo por el pasillo un minuto más tarde. Ashton no levanta la vista. Él está mirando al frente en la pared en blanco frente a él, y es extrañamente calmante. Ben y Jack llenan a sus padres con lo que ha pasado, y Liz rápidamente comienza a llorar de nuevo y luego todos ellos se van. Ashton no sabe ni le importa dónde se dirigen.   
   
"Ash," Calum dice, en voz baja.   
   
Ashton parpadea. Calum está justo en frente de él, de repente. Sus ojos están bien - preocupado - y su frente se tuerce en una mueca. Se ve tan asustado. Es el mejor amigo de Ashton en todo el mundo. Son los mejores amigos, los cuatro de ellos, pero Ashton siempre tenía algo que es sólo un poco más con Cal. Su socio en el crimen, el que continúa con las aventuras cuando Luke y Michael son flojos y no quieren venir, al que puede decir todos sus secretos. Ashton le dijo a Calum cosas que nunca pensó que le diría a nadie. Han pasado por tanto y él nunca, jamás ha visto a Calum verse como lo hace ahora. Michael está todavía en el suelo. Ellos lo necesitan, ambos lo hacen, y Ashton no pueden recordar cómo respirar.   
   
"Vamos a sentarnos, ¿de acuerdo?" Calum le toca el brazo, provisional; como que él está preocupado de que Ashton podría explotar.   
   
"Luke no nos recuerda," Michael susurra, y el saque inicia la mente de Ashton de nuevo en marcha. Él puede hacer esto. Puede ser lo que necesitan. Él siempre lo ha sido.   
   
Le da a Calum una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, y luego se dobla hacia abajo y engancha su mano bajo el brazo de Michael. "Vamos, Michael. Cal tiene razón, no podemos estar aquí. Estamos en el camino. Vamos a sentarnos."   
   
Michael se deja tirar en posición vertical, y los tres de ellos caminan por el pasillo hasta la plaza de sillas que se ha convertido en su casa no oficial de esta semana. Una vez que estén fuera de aquí, Ashton espera que nunca tengan que pasar un minuto en un hospital nunca más.   
   
Calum comienza a tararear en voz baja, y porque Ashton está molesto, disperso, le toma un momento para reconocer la melodía. No es exactamente el tipo de tarareo que Calum hace cuando cocina, al azar y carente de melodía. Es una muy específica melodía. Es su canción, es Amnesia. 

   
"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Michael le pregunta en un susurro. La reconoció también.   
   
Calum lo mira y se encoge un hombro. "Yo... nada. Lo siento ".   
   
"¿Acabas de tararear fucking Amnesia?"   
   
"No. Tal vez. Sí."   
   
Ashton mira hacia atrás y adelante entre ellos, su corazón acelerando de nuevo.   
   
"¿Se supone que sea divertido?" Michael respira.   
   
"No" Calum suspira. "No lo sé. Es sólo... irónico. "   
   
"¿Qué lo es?" Michael le pregunta, peligrosamente. Está furioso, él sólo está tratando de mantener un control sobre ello.   
   
"Que fue él, quien cantó esa línea. Me gustaría que pudiera despertar con amnesia.* Y ahora ... "   
   
"¿Estás jodiéndome ahora mismo?"   
   
"Mike, déjalo," murmura Ashton, suplicante. Ellos no tienen que pelear en este momento. "Él no quiere decir nada. Todos estamos estresados. "   
   
"Esa es una canción de amor estúpida sobre desear poder olvidarse de una chica imaginaria, porque la extrañas," Michael sisea. Ha sido amigo de Calum por más tiempo que de cualquiera de ellos, durante casi una década, y ahora parece que quiere perforar los dientes de Calum. "Luke tiene fucking daño cerebral, ¿crees en serio que esto es una broma?!"   
   
"No, por supuesto que no!", grita Calum. "Yo estaba tratando de, no sé, romper la tensión un poco! Todos estamos aquí sentados volviéndonos locos, pensé que ustedes se reirían y luego esto apestaría un poco menos! "   
   
"¿Cómo podría posiblemente apestar menos?" Demanda Michael. "Él es nuestro fucking mejor amigo y él ni siquiera sabe quienes somos!"   
   
"Sí, lo sé! Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo! "   
   
"Michael, detente,"Ashton dice otra vez, tirando de la manga de Michael. "Sabes que no quiso decirlo así"   
   
"Apártate, Ashton!"   
   
"Perdone!" Una voz dice en voz alta, de repente justo al lado de ellos. Ashton ve en los estrechos ojos marrones enojados de una enfermera, pelo naranja y pequeña, no más alta que cinco pies, incluso, intimidándolos a pesar de que los tres de ellos se elevan sobre ella si se pusieran de pie.   
   
"¿Qué?" Michael responde, poco amable.   
   
Ashton lo golpea,  duro , en el hombro.   
   
"Se trata de un  hospital," dice ella, con vehemencia. "No me importa lo famoso que eres. Los tres pueden sentarse aquí  en silencio  o pueden esperar afuera."   
   
Michael se ve tan enojado, como si estuviera en la punta de la lengua ponerse de pie y decir que los expulsen, pero Ashton lo agarra de nuevo, más o menos por el cuello de su sudadera.   
   
"Michael, ni siquiera   _fucking_ pienses en ello", amenaza.   
   
Michael mira a la enfermera de todos modos, sólo para ser un idiota al respecto, y ella señala con el dedo amenazadoramente sólo a él y advierte: "Tengo mis ojos en ti."   
   
A medida que se aleja y desaparece en la habitación de un paciente, Michael quita las manos de Ashton y murmura, "A la mierda ambos."   
   
"Michael, no lo hice ..." comienza Calum. Michael lo mira, a los ojos tristes y oscuros de Calum, pero no terminó la frase, así que Michael deja caer todo el asunto.   
   
Caen en un silencio rígido, incómodo. En cierto modo, es casi peor que pelear.

* * *

 

Michael se despierta con el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta. Es sacado atontado a la superficie de la conciencia; se siente como que ha estado dormido durante aproximadamente una semana, pero cuando comprueba su teléfono sólo han pasado unas pocas horas. Zoe se presentó, y obligó a los tres de ellos a volver al hotel por un tiempo. No habría noticias por al menos un par de horas, argumentó, y no se les permitió ver a Luke mientras tanto, de todos modos. Los visitantes lo iban a estresar, dijo el médico, ya que él no los conoce. Él  no los conoce . Michael siguió repitiendo las palabras en su cabeza mientras estaba intentando conciliar el sueño, y se llevó a un sueño interrumpido lleno de sueños horribles donde Luke nunca recuerda. Donde construye una nueva vida para sí mismo a partir de cero, y Michael no está en ella.   
   
Está tan fuera de su elemento en esta ocasión. A través del espejo o sobre la cascada o como sea la expresión. Han pasado por cosas antes, pero nada como esto. Nada ni de lejos. Michael ama a Luke fucking mucho, y ahora Lucas ni siquiera sabe quien es él, por no hablar de Michael. Es demasiado. El peor día de la vida de Michael hasta ahora alrededor de un millón no es ni la mitad de malo de lo que esta semana ha sido. Michael está tan agotado, por lo que más allá del punto de manejar nada de esto. Si Luke nunca recuerda ... si Michael nunca llega a abrazarlo de nuevo, no sabe lo que va a hacer. No puede imaginar una vida que vale la pena vivir si Luke no está en ella.   
   
Michael se siente mal cuando piensa en lo asustado que Luke debe estar en este momento. En una habitación de hospital, llena de extraños, sin tener idea de quién es o quien es cualquier otra persona, es decir, no hay recuerdos de toda su vida . Él está solo, y Michael quiere estar allí ahora mismo, en la habitación de Luke, tomando su mano y prometiéndole que está a salvo, que todo va a estar bien. Y ni siquiera puede hacer eso. No ayudaría, incluso si se le permitía. Luke no lo conoce. Él no traería comodidad. No es más que otro extraño ahora. Toda su historia, años de amistad y de bandas, y de tenerse el uno al otro cuando no tenían a nadie más, y salir de Sydney juntos al igual que siempre han querido, y enamorarse a lo largo del camino; todo ello se ha ido, como si alguien limpió la pizarra.   
   
Se pone de pie, frotándose el sueño de los ojos y tropezando sin gracia en la dirección de la puerta, controlando por la mirilla antes de abrir. Es Calum.   
   
"Hey," dice, cuando Michael abre la puerta. Sus manos se doblan juntas y él las está escurriendo, los dedos tirando de uno al otro con nerviosismo. Se ve como que está preocupado de que Michael va a empezar a tirar golpes, y Michael se siente mal por eso.   
   
"Adelante", dice con un suspiro. Él no está molesto con Calum ya. No está más que cansado y preocupado. Y abrumado, y devastado, y un centenar de otras cosas que no tiene la energía para nombrar. Es esa línea de  presentador , de estar en una vitrina de emoción, excepto que ya no es divertido. Es real.   
   
Calum entra en la habitación. "Lo siento", dice en voz baja. "Eso fue muy estúpido, en el hospital antes."   
   
Michael niega con la cabeza. No fue culpa de Calum, y él fue tan malo. "Yo fui un idiota. No lo hice... Yo solo ... "   
   
"Lo sé." Asiente Calum. "Yo también."   
   
Michael se sienta en el borde de la cama, tirando incómodamente en el dobladillo de sus boxers. Se montan hasta el muslo; porque no son los suyos, se da cuenta. Son de Luke. Luke es más delgado que Michael. La garganta de Michael se cierra por un momento. Calum se sienta junto a él y sorbe por la nariz- sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas cuando Michael lo mira, y solo hace que todo duela más.   
   
" _Yo_ lo siento" Michael dice entre dientes. "No hiciste nada malo."   
   
"Tu lo amas, y está herido. ¿Crees que no entendemos eso? Lo amamos también, Michael." Calum se limpia la nariz con el dorso de la mano. "Tal vez no como tu lo haces, pero lo hacemos."   
   
Michael se siente aún peor. Como que ha tocado fondo, y luego excavado otros seis pies. "Yo sé que lo haces. Fuck, nunca quise ... "   
   
Él no sabe cómo terminar el pensamiento, por lo que no lo hace. Las lágrimas queman detrás de los ojos, también. Todo está roto, y está tan malditamente cansado de estar triste. Esta historia necesita un final feliz, y tiene que venir ahora. Michael no puede seguir así.   
   
Otra persona llama a la puerta, y Michael se levanta de nuevo, esta vez para dejar que Ashton entre. Ashton sonríe tristemente a él y frota su brazo brevemente, antes de darse cuenta de Calum en la cama e ir a él en su lugar. Pone un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Calum, y Cal se inclina hacia él.   
   
"¿Están bien chicos?" Ashton pregunta en voz baja, mirando de vuelta a Michael.   
   
"En realidad no," dice Michael, honestamente, y Ashton parece entender que quiere decir con la situación en general, no entre sí. Él levanta su otro brazo, haciendo un gesto a Michael para unirse a ellos, así que Michael lo hace. Se sienta y se apoya en el otro lado de Ashton, los grandes brazos de Ashton abrazando en torno a los dos.   
   
"Él va a estar bien," alivia Ashton. Es una ilusión y no tiene nada mejor. 


	8. Capítulo 8

 

Todos ellos se encuentran, por la mañana, en la oficina del doctor Patel en el último piso del hospital. Es una habitación de buen tamaño, las paredes cubiertas de estanterías rellenas y decoradas con títulos enmarcados. La alfombra es de color verde. Hay una bonita vista en la ventana, de los árboles y las partes superiores de los edificios. Hoy es un día soleado, por primera vez desde que cayó Luke. Calum trata de no esperar que signifique que las cosas se van a poner mejor. Él no tiene ninguna otra evidencia para sugerir. El Dr. Patel se sienta detrás de un gran escritorio de madera, con una silla de cuero, y el resto de ellos se meten a su alrededor, en las sillas que llevaron desde el pasillo. Hay muchos de ellos por lo que es estrecha, aunque la habitación en sí no es pequeña.  
   
Dejaron que la familia de Luke lo vea ayer, brevemente, por la tarde. Calum, Michael y Ashton no han tenido permiso todavía. Michael está tratando muy duro para mantenerse junto y él está tan cerca de romperse. Los tres de ellos se quedaron en el hotel la noche anterior, en la misma habitación. Ellos hicieron todo lo posible para mantener la mente de Michael fuera de todo. Vieron la televisión malísima y hablaron de las nuevas canciones que escribieron en Los Ángeles y recordaron la vez en que un grupo de fans envió strippers masculinos a su casa. Ya hace muchos años y todos ellos todavía se ríen de eso. Calum piensa que nunca va a dejar de ser divertido. Funcionó por un tiempo. Michael estaba aún riendo. Luego todo se desinfló, por alguna razón se quedaron sin cosas de que hablar, y Michael se volvió tranquilo y triste de nuevo. Eso desgarró a Calum. Él no puede ayudar a nadie. Sus mejores amigos están todos ahogándose, y él se ahoga también, pero quiere tan mal salvarlos a  _ellos_  antes de que salvarse. Y no puede. No hay nada que pudiera hacer o decir para hacer algo mejor.  
   
Todos ellos dormían en la misma cama. No lo han hecho desde la primera noche que estaban en Londres, cuando salieron de Australia juntos para perseguir sus sueños. Sólo que Luke estaba con ellos entonces. Su ausencia era tan fuerte en la habitación. Calum extrañó su risa chillona, su terrible sentido del humor. Se amontonaron sobre el colchón de matrimonio de todos modos, los tres de ellos, sin Luke. Michael dormía en el medio. Cinco minutos después de que Ashton declaró que era la hora de dormir y apagó las luces y el televisor, Michael empezó a sorber por la nariz entre ellos.  
   
"Está bien, Mikey," Ashton había susurrado, girando más hacia él y frotando su espalda.  
   
Calum estaba en su lado opuesto por lo que se dio la vuelta y puso sus brazos alrededor de Michael. Ashton también lo hizo.  
   
"Lo siento" Michael murmuró, su voz gruesa y sus lágrimas húmedas en el hombro de Calum.  
   
"No lo hagas. Te tenemos" Calum le prometió. Se durmieron enredados juntos, abrazados. Luke debería haber estado con ellos. Le dolía tanto que no lo hiciera.  
   
Ahora que están aquí, en una oficina con un médico que explica lo que está sucediendo en el cerebro de Luke, delineando los planes de tratamiento, todo lo que Calum quiere es correr escaleras abajo y entrar en la habitación de Luke y ver a su amigo mirando hacia él de vuelta con reconocimiento en sus ojos azules, y no puede. Si Luke viera a Calum justo en la cara, sería como mirar a un completo desconocido. De esa manera, tal vez en un segundo pensamiento Calum se alegra de que no se le ha permitido ver a Luke todavía. Él piensa que esto podría dañarlo demasiado.  
   
Ben finalmente tiene el valor de hacer la pregunta en la mente de todos. "¿Por cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?"  
   
El médico presiona sus labios juntos, cruzando las manos delante de él sobre la mesa y mirando hacia ellos con una expresión que dice que lamenta lo que está a punto de decir. "Por desgracia, no lo sabemos. Sé que no es lo que desean escuchar. El cerebro es complicado. Todo puede volver a él en un par de días, tal y como si esto nunca ocurrió, o podría tomar meses. Si sucede en absoluto. "  
   
"Si sucede en absoluto?" Repite Liz. Ella está blanca como el papel, y realmente no ha parado de llorar desde que llegó a Inglaterra.  
   
Debido a que está asustado y enfadado y ha estado tratando con esto durante casi una semana, Calum piensa con amargura que la familia de Luke no tiene tanto por lo que enfadarse. Pueden verlo, llegaron a decirle sus nombres y ver por sí mismos que está vivo y que está siendo bien atendido por el personal del hospital. Y ellos no tienen que verlo caer. Calum va a ser perseguido por el resto de su vida por la imagen del cuerpo de Luke, ajado y sangrado, en los brazos de ese guardia de seguridad. Nunca va a sacar la cara de Ashton fuera de su mente. Se veía tan aterrado. Cuando es tranquilo, Calum todavía puede oír a la multitud gritando. Todavía puede oír a Michael anoche; suaves sollozos ahogados, empapados de angustia pura, enclavado en los brazos de sus mejores amigos.  
   
"Casos como éste son generalmente temporales. Con toda probabilidad, él recordará, en el tiempo. Simplemente no podemos decir con seguridad. "  
   
"Entonces, ¿qué ... ¿qué hacemos?" Jack le pregunta. "¿Podemos ayudar de alguna manera?"  
   
Calum está contento de que la familia de Luke se hace cargo de esta conversación. Todo es aún fresco para ellos, tienen la energía para hacer preguntas y absorber toda la información necesaria, porque no han estado aquí todo el tiempo. No se han pegado en esto durante tantos días. Calum, Ashton, y Michael están agotados, hundidos, al final de sus cuerdas. Calum mira a sus compañeros de banda, y la expresión de sus rostros probablemente corresponda a la suya. Están tan cansados.  
   
"Hablar con él", dice el doctor. "Diganle cosas sobre su vida. Pero poco a poco. No abrumarlo con demasiado a la vez. Su mente está en un estado muy frágil en este momento, necesita tiempo para procesar las cosas. Tienen que reintroducirle a su vida, pero con cuidado. Cuando se acuerde, podría no ocurrir en un rayo de luz, tampoco. Ciertas cosas pueden volver antes que otras."  
   
Liz sorbe por la nariz y Andy pone un brazo alrededor de ella y se detiene en un abrazo de lado.  
   
Ashton murmura, "Fuck", y Calum piensa que casi lo resume todo. No puede hacer esto más, pero no tienen otra opción.  
   
El ruido llama la atención del Dr. Patel, y él gira un poco en su silla para hablar directamente con los tres de ellos. "Esto nos lleva a ustedes. Su situación es un poco ... inusual".  
   
Ashton frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué?"  
   
"Mi hija es un fan", dice el doctor, con una sonrisa irónica. "Se quien eres. Quien es Luke. Su vida no es lo que generalmente se clasifica como normal, ¿verdad? "  
   
"Creo que no."  
   
"Por lo tanto, hablen con él, lo mismo que ellos. Díganle acerca de su banda y su vida, pero tengan mucho cuidado de no abrumarlo. No se desanimen si no les cree inmediatamente. Él no puede, es demasiado fantástico que una historia así sea completamente creíble para alguien que no tiene memoria de ella."  
   
Calum asiente con la cabeza y mira a sus compañeros de banda. Ashton asiente con la cabeza también, su expresión pensativa, como si esto es algo que no había considerado. Michael acaba mirando hacia abajo a sus propias rodillas, con los labios apretados.  
   
"¿Cuánto tiempo necesita estar aquí?" Jack le pregunta. "En el hospital, quiero decir."  
   
"Tal vez una semana más," el Dr. Patel responde. "Sus heridas físicas se curan bien. La muñeca rota no me preocupa en absoluto. Tendrá que tener mucho cuidado, una vez que sea dado de alta, no participar en actividades extenuantes por lo que su cabeza puede curar. Pero no veo ninguna razón para que se quede aquí mucho más tiempo. Yo le recomiendo volver a casa. Estar en un lugar familiar podría traer a sus recuerdos de vuelta más rápido."  
   
_Casa_. Se siente tan lejos, pero Calum supone que es el mejor lugar para que Luke vaya; para que todos ellos vayan. La realidad de la situación se está hundiendo en él hoy. Todo es diferente ahora. Si Luke no sabe quién es, van a tener que cancelar el resto de la gira. Ellos no pueden tocar sin él. No pueden ser una  _banda_  sin él. Calum se siente egoísta por pensarlo, pero no es solamente Luke quien está afectado por esto. Todo su mundo acaba de ser arrancado de debajo de ellos. Calum no sabe lo que van a  _hacer_  en casa. Su vida durante los últimos cuatro años ha sido la banda. La idea de sentarse alrededor de la casa en la que creció en espera de que los recuerdos de Luke tal vez vuelvan sofoca tanto a Calum, de repente se siente como que no puede respirar. Su pecho se contrae, y su corazón se acelera, y se siente como que las paredes se están cerrando y él no puede detenerlas.  
   
Se levanta y sale de la habitación. Alguien llama después de él, pero Calum no puede estar ahí. Él tiene que huir, de todo ello. Él está entrando en pánico. Es demasiado y todavía no puede respirar adecuadamente. Es como si algo está apretando alrededor de sus pulmones, es como si estuviera siendo retenido bajo el agua por unas manos demasiado fuertes para luchar contra ellas. Todo a su alrededor se difumina, difuso y agudo al mismo tiempo.  
   
"Cal."  
   
Él ni siquiera sabe a dónde va, camina a ciegas por un pasillo, pero los pasos vienen detrás de él y los dedos agarrar su manga.  
   
"No puedo," jadea Calum, volviéndose hacia Michael. Tiene dificultades para tomar una respiración adecuada y que funcione. "N-no puedo respirar."  
   
"¿Qué?"  
   
Calum respira ruidosamente, y presiona sus manos en su propio pecho. Sus pulmones no funcionan, ¿por qué no funcionan sus pulmones?  
   
Las manos de Michael surgen, tomando las mejillas de Calum. "Está bien," dice, rápido y asustado. "Estás bien, sólo... centrate en mí."  
   
Calum  _intenta_ , pero todo está girando demasiado rápido.  
   
"¿Qué pasa?" Ashton pregunta, corriendo a su encuentro.  
   
"Fuck, creo que él está teniendo un ataque de pánico," Michael murmura. Sus pulgares trazando sobre las mejillas de Calum, tratando de calmarlo. Se queda mirando directamente a los ojos de Calum y habla suavemente, en voz baja. "Cal. Todo está bien, solo tienes que respirar. Respiraciones profundas, ¿de acuerdo? Dentro y fuera, poco a poco".  
   
"¿Qué pasa si? - Él nunca recuerda" Calum obliga a salir. Su corazón va tan rápido. Se está muriendo; esto es como se siente la muerte.  
   
"No pienses en eso, ahora," Ashton le dice. Frota la espalda de Calum, su mano se mueve arriba y abajo, a lo largo de su columna vertebral, calmante. "Centrate en la respiración. Estamos aquí. Estás bien. "  
   
Calum asiente y lo intenta de nuevo, y funciona un poco mejor esta vez. Encierra la mirada en Michael, tratando de inhalar cuando Michael lo hace, exhala lentamente, y es un minuto más, pero entonces la presión en el pecho comienza a disminuir y se hace más fácil. Su ritmo cardíaco se ralentiza, el terror que se apoderó de él hace un momento se evapora un poco.  
   
"Bueno, eso es bueno", Michael anima. "Sólo mantén la respiración."  
   
"Fuck." Calum exhala, y se sacude y se cubre la cara con las manos. Es tan estúpido. Él debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar esto. "Lo siento."  
   
"Cállate," Michael dice sin rodeos, y lo abraza. Ashton se envuelve alrededor de él desde el otro lado. Ellos nunca se han tocado tanto como lo han hecho en los últimos días, pero Calum no pueden evitarlo, y parece que los otros no pueden tampoco. Sólo necesitan contacto, para tranquilizar a los demás sin palabras.  
   
Aún así - "Lo siento", Calum dice entre dientes otra vez, contra el hombro de Michael en esta ocasión. Su cara se quema en la vergüenza.  
   
Ashton se apoya la frente en la parte posterior del cuello de Calum. "Detente. No hay nada que lamentar ".  
   
"Vamos a salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a ir a tomar un café en alguna parte. No puedo estar más aquí ", suplica Calum. No se acostumbra al olor del hospital. Él habría pensado que pasaría desapercibido para él después de todo este tiempo, pero no lo ha hecho. El aire en este lugar es rancio y reciclado y Calum necesita respirar algo más.  
   
Hay un parque, no muy lejos del hospital. Probablemente van a obtener mierda de Zoe o Dave por vagar, pero a Calum no le importa. Consiguen el café en tazas de viaje de la cafetería y luego caminan las pocas cuadras hasta el parque y encuentran un árbol grande para sentarse debajo. Ayuda. El sol y el aire fresco despeja la niebla en la cabeza de Calum.  
   
"Un día, vamos a mirar hacia atrás en esta semana, cuando Luke esté mejor, y sabes lo que voy a recordar?", Se pregunta Ashton. "No cómo mierda era todo esto. No lo asustados que estábamos. Voy a recordar que tengo los mejores amigos de mierda en todo el puto mundo. "  
   
Calum se las arregla para sonreír. Se siente bien.  
   
"Ustedes son mi familia", continúa Ash. Él empuja la rodilla de Calum con la pierna. "Podemos salir de esto juntos."  
   
"Claro que sí", dice Michael, pero su voz es inestable. Él  _quiere_  creerlo, pero no ha llegado todavía. Calum no lo hace tampoco.  
   
"Por lo tanto, volvemos a casa, supongo. Una vez que lo dejen salir. Y ... fuck, no sé." Calum dobla su taza de café vacía en la mitad en sus manos. "¿Cómo se vuelve a generar toda una vida?"  
   
"Nosotros lo resolveremos. Juntos" repite Ashton. "Pasamos de un garage y un sueño imposible a ser una de las bandas más grandes del mundo. ¿Qué demonios  _no podemos_ hacer? "  
   
"Lo hicimos con Luke, sin embargo" Michael señala con tristeza.  
   
"Nosotros vamos a hacerlo con Luke de nuevo." Ashton es todo confianza, de repente, y hace que Calum quiera tan mal creer que tiene razón, que no pueden hacer esto. "Él nos necesita en este momento. Él es nuestro mejor amigo. Michael, te ama tan jodidamente mucho. No recuerda todo eso en este momento, por lo que es nuestro trabajo ayudarlo a conseguirlo."


	9. Capítulo 9

 

 

 

Un ordenanza le dejó un espejo y cuando está solo, él lo levanta y se mira a sí mismo. Se sorprende al descubrir que reconoce su propia cara, un poco. Sabía que sus ojos eran azules antes de verlos. La nariz, las cejas, los labios, todos se ven al menos vagamente familiares. Siente que los ha visto antes. Él sólo examina su propio reflejo a veces, moviendo los músculos de su cara sólo para ver cómo se mueven en el espejo, para saber que es realmente él. Cuando le dice a sus labios para sonreír, lo hacen. El vendaje en su cabeza es preocupante. Se le ha dicho que no debe hurgar en él, por lo que no lo hace. Pica, sin embargo. Se pregunta si va a tener una cicatriz. Le dijeron que había tenido puntos de sutura - un montón de ellos. Dijeron que su cráneo estaba abierto. Eso explicaría por qué casi siempre tiene un dolor de cabeza, a pesar de los medicamentos que tienen bombeando en sus venas a través de una vía intravenosa unidos a la mano. No le gustan. Le hacen sentir débil y cansado. Aunque tal vez esa es la herida en la cabeza.   
   
Cuando ve un poco más cerca, hay un pequeño agujero justo debajo de su labio inferior, en el lado izquierdo. Corre con la yema del dedo sobre él, y no tiene idea de lo que eso significa. Tal vez fue mordido por un vampiro con un solo colmillo. Nadie lo mencionó. Aunque nadie ha mencionado mucho de nada. Se encontró con cuatro personas que dicen ser su familia la noche anterior, una mujer y un hombre que no parecían lo suficientemente mayores como para ser sus padres y dos jóvenes chicos que, ciertamente, se parecen muchísimo a la reflexión que mira fijamente detrás de él a través del espejo. Ellos  podrían  ser sus hermanos. Dicen que lo son, y no está realmente seguro de por qué estarían mintiendo. Jack y Ben. Ben y Jack. Trata de recordar cual era cada uno. Él piensa que el más bajo era Ben. Pero tal vez no.   
   
Hay un golpe suave en la puerta. Pone el espejo sobre la mesa de noche y le da permiso a la persona a entrar, y un chico de su edad con el pelo azul brillante abre la puerta y entra en la habitación tentativamente. Él cierra la puerta detrás de él, pero entonces sólo se sitúa al lado de ella, mirando fijamente a la cama.   
   
Sus ojos parpadean unas cuantas veces. Él conoce a este muchacho. "Eres tu. Tu eres el... que estabas aquí, cuando me desperté. "   
   
"Sí." El chico asiente con la cabeza, y se ve triste. "Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte cuando volviste en si"   
   
"Creo que no fue tu culpa."   
   
El chico entrecierra los ojos como si no supiera qué decir, y se pasa la mano por el pelo. "¿Puedo llamarte Luke? ¿O es raro todavía?" 

   
"Creo que ese es mi nombre. Eso es lo que dice la gente, por lo que debe serlo" Se encoge de hombros. Luke . Suena raro todavía, pero no es como si hubiera un nombre diferente en la cabeza que piensa que le  _pertenece_ a él. Y la mujer, la que dice que es su madre, le mostró una licencia de conducir con su foto en ella, por lo que debe ser cierto. Es Luke.   
   
El chico camina un poco más en la habitación, lentamente, como si estuviera acercándose a un animal salvaje, y saca una silla para sentarse. "¿Cómo te sientes?"   
   
Luke se encoge de hombros. "Bien. La cabeza me duele un poco todo el tiempo, pero dicen que no va a durar para siempre."   
   
El chico asiente con la cabeza, y Lucas se le queda mirando. Sus ojos son tan verdes. Una de las cejas está perforada, con una barra de metal a través de ella, y justo debajo de la manga enrollada de una camiseta negra Luke puede ver salir la tinta de los tatuajes sobre su piel pálida.   
   
"¿Quién eres tu?" Luke le pregunta sin rodeos. Él no puede pensar en una forma amable de decirlo.   
   
"Oh." La cara del chico se cae, como si hubiera olvidado que Luke no lo conoce. Así que Luke  debe  conocerlo entonces. "Lo siento. Um. Mi nombre es Michael. Soy... un amigo."   
   
Luke mastica en el interior de la mejilla. "Está bien."   
   
"Yo estaba allí cuando te caíste. Fue ... Estoy ... feliz de que estés bien. Es decir..." Michael suspira, y se ve molesto consigo mismo de repente. "No estás bien."   
   
"Vivo", Lucas corrige para él. "Sé lo que quieres decir."   
   
"Sí."   
   
A Luke le gustan los ojos de Michael. Se ven honestos. Las personas que dicen que son su familia parecían tan devastados. Se sentía como si todos fueran de puntillas a su alrededor, sin querer decir algo incorrecto en caso de que se vuelva loco de nuevo. Luke no sabe como convencerlos de que no va a asustarse, lo único que quiere es saber. Su cabeza está tan vacía en este momento. Sabe que tiene 18 años, por lo que debe tener 18 años de recuerdos y él no lo hace. Él es como un tarro que alguien volcó y vació su contenido en el suelo. Michael parece que podría responder a algunas preguntas, si Luke preguntó.   
   
"¿Dónde estamos?"   
   
Michael ladea la cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera confundido por la pregunta. "En un hospital."   
   
"No, es decir, dónde? Como, en el mundo? "   
   
"Oh! Uh, un lugar llamado Norwich. En Inglaterra. ¿Eso... lo sabes, como, geografía? "   
   
" Yo sé cosas. Yo sé donde Inglaterra es. Yo sé lo que los microondas son, y lo que es iTunes, y que es Navidad en diciembre," Lucas le dice. "No estoy totalmente con muerte cerebral. Es sólo que no sé mi propia vida. "   
   
"Eso es algo, supongo."   
   
"Tu acento es diferente. Que el de las enfermeras y otras cosas." Es más gruesa, de alguna manera, la voz de Michael. Y es parecido, no suena como que él es de América o algo, simplemente no es lo mismo que los don nadie que se mantienen bulliciosos dentro y fuera de la habitación de Luke. Dice las palabras de una manera diferente.   
   
"No soy de  _aquí_. Tú tampoco, somos de Sydney. "   
   
"Australia." Luke toma esa información. En realidad no se había dado cuenta de que su propia voz era diferente también, pero lo hace ahora que Michael lo señala.   
   
"Alguien te lo dijo?"   
   
"Nadie realmente me dijo nada", dice Luke, suspirando. Ha sido frustrante. Lo único que quiere es saber todo, y la gente sigue insistiendo en que tiene que ir poco a poco. "¿Cómo me caí?"   
   
Michael vacila por un momento, como si tal vez a él también le han dicho que Luke tiene que ir lento, pero luego mira a Luke en los ojos y dice: "Te caíste de un escenario. Estamos, eh. Estamos en una banda. Como, una banda de rock. Estábamos haciendo un espectáculo."   
   
Luke frunce el ceño, y los intentos de tejer que en su cerebro roto. No va a encajar bastante, a pesar de que no tiene ninguna razón para creer que no es cierto. A pesar de que ello explicaría el pelo de Michael. "En serio?"   
   
"¿Quieres ver una foto?"   
   
"¿Te vas a meter en problemas por decirme?"   
   
Michael se encoge de hombros y pone los ojos. "Tal vez. No me importa. Tu debes saber. Y tu quieres  saber, ¿verdad? "   
   
Luke asiente con la cabeza. "Sí, de verdad."   
   
Michael sonríe a él. Se ve casi ... orgulloso. Él tira su teléfono del bolsillo y presiona en la pantalla un par de veces, y luego se pone de pie y camina más cerca para que pueda darselo a Luke.   
   
Luke lo toma y mira; gira el dispositivo a un lado para que la imagen llene la pantalla. Se reconoce a sí mismo en primer lugar, en un sofá rodeado de gente. Está en jeans ajustados negros y una camisa a cuadros rojos. Hay una guitarra eléctrica en la mano, él la sostiene verticalmente y lamiendo las cuerdas, haciendo una cara ridícula. Luego reconoce a Michael, junto a él, sólo que rubio blanqueado. Se está riendo. Se ve tan feliz. 

   
"¿Quiénes son ellos?" Luke le pregunta, señalando a los otros, aplastados en el sofá a cada lado de ellos. Uno tiene el pelo rizado, de color arena y está tomando unas baquetas. El otro tiene el pelo oscuro, ojos oscuros, piel canela, y está la mitad apoyado en la parte superior de Michael, sonriendo tan grande que sus ojos casi han desaparecido.   
   
Michael se sienta en la cama junto a la pierna de Lucas, y se inclina a punto. "Eso es Calum", dice, señalando el único de ellos que no es rubio y caucásico. "Él toca el bajo. Y Ashton. "   
   
"Los tambores?" Lucas conjetura.   
   
"Sí."   
   
"¿Qué estamos haciendo?"   
   
"No estoy seguro", Michael se ríe con cariño. "Estábamos en el backstage de un show, yo ni siquiera recuerdo quién la tomó. Me gusta mucho, sin embargo. "   
   
Lucas se ríe un poco demasiado. Él no recuerda la última vez que se rió. Por todo lo que sabe, han sido meses. Él no recuerda el momento de la fotografía. Él no recuerda estar en una banda. Pero hay algo acerca de Michael que hace que Luke quiera creerle. "¿Quién canta?"   
   
"Todos lo hacemos, un poco, pero sobre todo tu".   
   
"¿En serio?" Luke se ríe de nuevo. No puede imaginarlo. "¿Apesto?"   
   
"No" los labios de Michael se rizan en una sonrisa suave. "Eres muy bueno."   
   
"¿Tengo algún tatuaje?" Luke le pregunta, el pensamiento se le ocurre a él después de ver de nuevo los anillos negros en el brazo derecho de Michael. Él levanta sus brazos y los mira por encima.   
   
Michael niega con la cabeza. "Tu labio está perforado, sin embargo."   
   
"Lo está? Hey, es por eso que hay un agujero." Luke alcanza el espejo de nuevo, y tira el labio apretado con el dedo para verlo.   
   
"No estoy seguro de dónde está el anillo." Michael mira a su alrededor. "Creo que se lo llevaron mientras estabas inconsciente."   
   
Luke hace una mueca. "Eso es un pensamiento extraño."   
   
"Más extraño que el hecho de que tenían que poner tu cerebro de nuevo en tu cabeza?" Michael le pregunta, haciendo una broma de ello, y luego su cara cae casi al instante. "Fuck, lo siento, eso no es divertido."   
   
"No, es ..." Lucas extiende la mano y toca su brazo. Su piel pálida es cálida. "Está bien."   
   
Michael asiente con la cabeza, pero todavía se ve alterado. Él cruza las manos sobre el regazo y deja caer su mirada hacia abajo para mirar a los dedos. "Fue bastante fucking aterrador"   
   
"Lo siento."   
   
"No hagas eso. No fue tu culpa. "   
   
Luke le suelta el brazo a Michael, y no sabe qué más decir. "Oye, están los otros aquí? Los chicos de nuestra banda? Ashton y ... lo siento, ¿quién es el otro? "   
   
"Calum." Michael niega con la cabeza. "No ahora. Tenían que dormir un rato. Pero volverán. "   
   
"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?"   
   
Michael se ve agotado, ahora que se ha sentado cerca y Luke pueden obtener una mejor visión de él. Medio esperaba que Michael vuelva a la silla una vez que no estaban viendo la imagen más, pero todavía está posado en la cama al lado de la cadera de Luke y Luke no quiere que se mueva. Es reconfortante, tener a alguien aquí. Incluso si se siente como alguien que acaba de conocer.   
   
"Tu no tienes que preocuparte por mí."   
   
"Alguien debería."   
   
Michael sonríe de nuevo. Sus ojos brillan cuando sonríe.   
   
"¿Dónde está tu familia?"   
   
"Mis padres están en Sydney. Los tuyos estaban allí también, hasta hace unos días. No vivimos aquí, estábamos de gira. "   
   
"Hermanos y hermanas?"   
   
Michael niega con la cabeza. "Nop. Sólo tú y Cal y Ash. Ustedes son mi familia."   
   
A Luke le gusta la forma en que suena.   
   
Se abre la puerta, y una sonriente enfermera, de pelo oscuro que Luke reconoce asoma la cabeza. Ella le dijo su nombre ayer, él piensa que podría ser Cara pero no está seguro.  
   
"Siento interrumpir, chicos. Hola Michael."   
   
Michael se vuelve y le sonríe. "Hola de nuevo."   
   
"Luke, tengo que llevarte abajo para otro escáner cerebral. Lo siento, estoy segura de que estás harto de estos."   
   
Lucas asiente con la cabeza. "Está bien."   
   
Michael se levanta, pero Lucas se extiende y toma su muñeca. Está cubierto de pulseras, cuero y abalorios. Ellos van casi hasta medio camino de su antebrazo. Se ve bastante como una verdadera estrella de rock por lo que Lucas se inclina a creer su historia sobre ellos, incluso si él no lo recuerda. "Espera. Ven conmigo?"   
   
Se abre la boca de Michael, y luego se cierra, antes de hablar. Suena vacilante, pero no como si él no quiere ir. Como que está preocupado de que Luke no quiera realmente que él vaya. "¿Estás seguro?"   
   
"Sí. No hay nadie más aquí en este momento. Esas máquinas son extrañas, yo ... " Luke no lo puede explicar. Sólo quiere a esta persona con él. No se sentía así con cualquier otra persona. No se sentía así con la mujer que se supone que es su madre. Tal vez estaba más cerca de Michael que a su propia familia, antes del accidente. No está seguro de si el pensamiento lo hace feliz o triste, pero él sabe que lo siente. "Es decir, si tu no quieres ..."   
   
"No, yo quiero." Michael se muerde el labio inferior, pero él sonríe. "Bueno. Vamos."   
   
Tal vez-Cara desengancha unas pocas máquinas y luego ayuda a Luke en la silla de ruedas que se encuentra al lado de su cama. Su cara se quema en la vergüenza como lo hace y él no mira a Michael. No se le permite intentar caminar. Eso es para otro día, dijo el médico. Luke ya lo hizo de todos modos. Se levantó por sí mismo, en medio de la noche cuando estaba solo. Él tiene una herida en la cabeza, pero no es un maldita inválido. No deja que un grupo de médicos y enfermeras desfilen en su cuarto de mañana y revoloteen a su alrededor mientras él trata de caminar como si sus piernas se fueran a romper. Y él estaba bien. Él era un poco inestable, con las piernas débiles por la falta de uso, pero lo hizo.   
   
El corazón de Luke está latiendo más rápido de lo que le gustaría admitir, como los tres de ellos viajan por el pasillo, fuera de haber explorado la cabeza otra vez y quizás averiguar que su memoria no va a volver. Michael está caminando a su lado, sin embargo, y lo hace sentir un poco mejor.   
   
"Trata de permanecer lo más quieto posible," un técnico de rayos x le dice. Luke lo hace, respira profundamente y cierra los ojos para combatir la claustrofobia con la cabeza encerrada así. Los zumbidos de la máquina metálicamente y gira lentamente alrededor de él, y Luke aprieta los dientes y se concentra en no moverse. Hay algunos daños en el lóbulo de su cerebro, Luke no puede recordar cuál. Le dijeron, pero no estaba prestando atención. La ciencia no importa, él sólo quiere tener su vida de nuevo. Quiere recordar las cosas de las que le habló Michael. Él quiere escuchar a alguien que llame a su nombre y sentirse como que le pertenece. El quiere mirar al chico con el pelo azul que está de pie con el técnico en el otro lado de la pared y sentirse como si él no es un extraño. Luke no se preocupa por las razones que esto sucedió o lo que las exploraciones muestran o lo que la herida en su cerebro se parece. Él sólo quiere saber cuándo va a terminar.   
   
"Casi hecho," dice el técnico. "¿Estás haciéndolo bien?"   
   
"Sí", contesta Luke, tratando de mantener su voz de sacudirse. "Michael sigue ahí?"   
   
"Estoy aquí", responde la voz de Michael. "No voy a ninguna parte."   
   
"Está bien."   
   
Un minuto más y la máquina cae en silencio. Deja de moverse, y Luke deja escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. El técnico entra en la habitación y levanta la cabeza de Lucas.   
   
"Los resultados no deben tomar más de una hora", le dice a tal vez-Cara, y ella asiente con la cabeza y mueve las ruedas de la silla de Luke de nuevo fuera de la habitación. Michael le sonríe, y Luke le devuelve la sonrisa. Él está agradecido de que le dieron pantalones y una camisa esta mañana, en lugar de la bata de hospital en la que se encontraba. Siguen siendo finos y blancos y se sienten como si estuvieran hechas de papel, pero al menos lo cubre y no lo hace sentirse tan expuesto.   
   
"¿Puedo llevarlo?" Michael le pregunta.   
   
Tal vez-Cara vacila. "De vuelta a su habitación?"   
   
"Para el salón. Sólo un poco. No voy a secuestrarlo o algo así, sólo ... pensé que tal vez le gustaría un cambio de escenario." Michael mira a Luke y levanta las cejas, preguntando si a Luke le _gustaría_ , y Luke asiente con entusiasmo.   
   
"No sé ..."   
   
"Por favor?" Michael le da exagerados ojos de cachorro, y Luke suprime una risa. "Vamos, sabes que no dejaría que nada le pase."   
   
Ella frunce el ceño, pero luego suspira un poco y asiente con la cabeza. "Sí. Bueno. Pero si alguien dice algo debido a que se ha ido, esta conversación nunca ocurrió. "   
   
Michael sonríe. "Trato." Él no deja de sonreír mientras ella les deja.   
   
"¿Dónde vamos?"   
   
"Hay como un salón del paciente, en el tercer piso. Lo encontré el otro día. Las personas que están atrapadas aquí, pero no son vegetales pueden jugar a las cartas y ver la televisión y otras cosas. "   
   
Es una gran habitación, en su mayoría blanca como todo lo demás en este lugar, pero es brillante y soleado, grandes ventanales que permiten pasar la luz. Hay algunas otras personas, la mayoría vestidos con pijamas de emisión estándar como Luke, algunas de ellas con moldes en diferentes extremidades y otros que simplemente se ven generalmente enfermos, pero lo suficientemente bien como para sentarse en una mesa y leer el periódico. Michael encuentra un sofá-silla de aspecto blando cómodo para él y los pone al lado de una ventana. Luke mira fuera y se da cuenta de que no ha visto el cielo durante días. Hay una ventana en su habitación, pero la sombra se dibuja siempre y a Luke nunca se le ocurrió preguntar a alguien para abrirla.   
   
"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en coma?", Se pregunta.   
   
"Cinco días". Michael pone los pies sobre el cojín del asiento y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Hay tatuajes en los dedos, también, Luke se da cuenta. Una x negra en el dedo medio de una mano, y un ancla sobre el pulgar de la otra. Se pregunta si hay más, que no puede ver.   
   
"¿Me puedes decir qué pasó?"   
   
"Cuando te lastimaste?"   
   
Luke asiente con la cabeza.   
   
Michael presiona sus labios por un momento. "Yo ... yo ni siquiera estoy seguro, de verdad. Yo no lo vi. Estábamos haciendo un show, en este lugar al aire libre. Estábamos en el medio de nuestra última canción, y luego de repente miré y no estábas en el escenario más. Te caíste de la parte frontal del escenario. Y estabas inconsciente. Y luego te trajeron aquí, y ... eso fue mas o menos, hasta ayer. Sólo esperamos."   
   
"Y entonces me desperté y no los recordé" Luke termina. Se siente como si fuera su culpa, y Michael se ve triste y perdido y quiere hacer que desaparezca.   
   
"Tu lo harás."   
   
Luke mueve la cabeza y mastica el labio inferior. "Puedo caminar, sabes" dice. Es importante para él que Michael sepa. "Ellos no quieren, pero lo hice anoche cuando no había nadie alrededor y yo caminé alrededor de mi habitación. Que se jodan, ¿verdad? No me estoy muriendo ". 

   
Michael le sonríe; una  verdadera  sonrisa. Se ve orgulloso de nuevo. "Ese es mi chico", se ríe.   
   
Luke también sonríe. El elogio de Michael le hace sentir calor en el interior.   
   
"Mike!" La voz de alguien llama.   
   
Ambos miran hacia arriba, y dos chicos se dirigen hacia ellos. Luke los identifiqua de la imagen.   
   
"Hola", dice Michael, cuando se acercan. "Nos han encontrado."   
   
"Cara nos dijo que estaban aquí."   
   
"Estamos, eh. familiarizándonos."   
   
Luke mira hacia arriba en dos caras, ojos castaños y ojos marrones. Ambos están mirando a él, aprensivos y preocupados e inseguros. Él quiere tan mal _c_ _onocerlos_ , reconocerlos de algo más que una foto en un teléfono. Pero no lo hace.   
   
"¿Lo robaste?" pregunta el de cabello oscuro. Él está mirando a Michael como un padre que mira a un niño que se porta mal, pero una sonrisa reacia remolcandose en las comisuras de la boca. "Vas a obtener problemas".   
   
"No" Michael pone los ojos. "Ella dijo que lo podría traer aquí."   
   
"Hey," el que tiene la melena de rizos dice a Luke. Es tan incómodo y lo odia. "Soy Ashton."   
   
Luke asiente con la cabeza. "Lo sé. Michael me mostró una foto. "   
   
"Calum," el otro dice, con un poco de onda incómoda.   
   
"¿Quieren sentarse con nosotros?" Luke les pregunta. Él no sabe cómo se supone que debe ir. Si hay un protocolo, si hay una forma correcta de conocer gente, cuando se siente como si fuera por primera vez y no lo es.   
   
"Sí." Ashton le sonríe y mira a su alrededor por algunas sillas para arrastrar de nuevo.   
   
Una vez que se establecieron, Luke solo muerde la bala. Él no sabe de qué otra manera evitar esto. "Por lo tanto, esto es super raro."   
   
Calum se ríe un poco, y se rompe la tensión. "Tan raro."   
   
"¿No recuerdas nada?", Se pregunta Ashton.   
   
Luke niega con la cabeza.   
   
"Eso es... debe dar miedo."   
   
Luke se encoge de hombros. Lo hace, pero él no sabe lo que admitirlo haría, por lo que no lo hace. "Háblenme de nuestra banda."   
   
"Le dijiste?" Calum pregunta a Michael, volviéndose hacia él. "Amigo".   
   
"Ellos dijeron que teníamos que decirle las cosas de a poco, no es que no le podíamos decir nada ", Michael protesta. "El quería saber! ¿No crees que debería poder elegir? "   
   
"Yo quería saber," Luke repite, lo que confirma la historia de Michael. Él no quiere ser la razón de que esto es más incómodo de lo que debe ser. "No voy a enloquecer, ¿de acuerdo? Es mi vida. Quiero saber sobre ella."   
   
Ashton todavía se ve inseguro.   
   
"Es bueno que me quieran proteger o lo que sea, pero no es necesario. Yo juro que no me asusta. Yo no ... " Luke suspira. "Es mi propia vida, y no sé nada de eso."   
   
"Hey." Michael se inclina hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas así que está más cerca de Luke. "Vas a hacerlo. Lo prometo."   
   
Luke trata de creer en él.   
   
"En una ocasión, un grupo de fans envió un montón de strippers masculinos a nuestra casa", Calum dice en voz baja. Cuando Luke lo mira, él está sonriendo.   
   
Una pequeña risa brota de Luke, y luego todos los demás también sonríen.   
   
"Eso suena horrible. Y también hilarante."   
   
"Lo fue", dice Ashton.   
   
"Dímelo a mí." 


	10. Capítulo 10

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?", Se pregunta Calum.  
   
Está sentado con Ashton, cerca de la parte trasera del avión. La familia de Luke está más cerca de la parte delantera, y Luke está en algún lugar en el medio con Michael. Calum puede ver la parte posterior de la cabeza rubia de Luke, un par de filas hacia arriba. Quería sentarse con Michael. Ellos tienen esta conexión, los dos de ellos, a pesar de que Luke no conoce su historia. Es dulce, pero al mismo tiempo es desgarrador.  
   
Todos ellos están sufriendo, pero Michael está sufriendo peor. Tal vez incluso más que Luke, que, después de una semana, en realidad no resiste las cosas que le dicen más. Siempre asiente con la cabeza y frunce el ceño y trata de recordar, y cuando él no puede sólo les cree. Calum supone que no tiene ninguna otra opción - no tiene ningún recuerdo, así que si él no cree las cosas que sus amigos y familiares le dicen acerca de su vida, él no tendrá nada. Michael, por otro lado, tiene  _todo_ . Años de recuerdos que no puede derramar sobre Luke a la vez porque el médico les dijo que no. Calum ve el dolor en los ojos de su amigo, cuando Luke lo mira y no se acuerda más allá de los últimos días. Michael está tratando de ocultarlo, pero Calum puede verlo. Ha conocido a Michael por demasiado tiempo.  
   
"¿Por qué?", Responde Ashton. Él levanta sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, extendiendolos. Es un vuelo tan largo. Calum odia donde vienen a veces, sólo porque es tan condenadamente lejos de todo.  
   
"Cuando estemos en casa." Calum no puede dejar de pensar en ello. No ha podido, por todo el tiempo que ha pasado, desde que Luke despertó.  
   
No han estado en casa durante más de unas pocas semanas a la vez desde que salieron de Londres hace casi cuatro años, desde que la banda despegó y se convirtió en su vida. Y cuando todavía vivían en Sydney, Calum estaba en la escuela, y el fútbol, y la práctica de la banda. Siempre había algo que hacer. Algo para mantenerlo ocupado. Calum no sabe realmente cómo quedarse quieto, porque nunca lo ha hecho. Ahora, se siente perdido. Está emocionado de ver a su familia, pero incluso eso se volverá viejo después de una semana o dos y no tienen manera de saber cuánto tiempo durará esto. No pueden tocar en conciertos. Ni hacer entrevistas. Ni siquiera pueden practicar. Luke no sabe sus canciones; no sabe cómo tocar una guitarra. Calum tiene fiebre del encierro ya y no están ni siquiera en casa todavía.  
   
"No sé," Ashton dice en voz baja. Se frota la cara y se encoge de hombros. "Sólo ... ver cómo va, supongo. A ver si él comienza recordando pronto. "  
   
" ¿Y si no lo hace? "Presiona Calum.  
   
Ashton suena molesto cuando repite, "No  _sé_ ."  
   
Calum muerde en el interior de la mejilla. "Lo siento", murmura.  
   
"No, no ..." Ashton suspira, y acaricia el muslo de Calum. "Lo siento. Sé que estás preocupado. "  
   
" Yo no sé qué hacer ", admite Calum. "Ni siquiera acerca de Luke, sobre  _nosotros_ . El resto de nosotros. Todo lo que hemos hecho durante cuatro años es materia de la banda. Ahora no somos una banda más. Al no menos por un tiempo. Y no es, como, un descanso regular, en el que sólo podemos salir de fiesta y esas cosas. No podemos ir a un club, no podemos despegar en un viaje por carretera y dejar a Luke. Entonces, ¿qué  _hacemos_ ? ¿Cómo llenamos un día? "  
   
Ashton se ríe en voz baja. "Siempre estamos quejándonos de que no obtenemos suficiente tiempo libre, y ahora por fin tenemos alguno y nos hemos vuelto locos antes de que incluso comenzó."  
   
Calum ríe también, pero señala, "quiero decir, ha sido más de una semana desde que Luke cayó. Sí, estoy volviéndome loco. Estaba harto del hospital y esa habitación de hotel de mierda. Los hospitales huelen como la tristeza. Yo no quiero estar en uno nunca más. "  
   
"Todos vamos a tomar un poco  _de descanso_ , eso es lo que vamos a hacer ", Ashton le dice. "Dormir en nuestras propias camas para un cambio. Ver a nuestras familias. Llevar a Luke a la playa. "  
   
"Michael no va a querer ir a la playa."  
   
"Así que Michael va a quedarse en casa ese día. Necesita un descanso también, ha estado unido a la cadera de Luke desde que despertó. Apenas ha dormido en días. Él tiene que estar volviéndose humo en este punto."  
   
"La buena suerte los separa."  
   
Ashton sonríe con cariño y sacude la cabeza. "Son asquerosos. Eran asquerosos antes, y ahora Luke ni siquiera se acuerda de que estaban enamorados y aún son asquerosos. Te hace desear un poco tener a alguien que te quiera mucho, ¿verdad? "  
   
"Estoy preocupado por él", dice Calum. Evita el comentario sobre su propia vida amorosa, y la de Ashton. Él no puede molestarse en pensar en cosas como esas en un momento como este. "Michael, quiero decir."  
   
"Está bien", promete Ashton. "Nosotros nos ocuparemos de él también."  
   
"¿No te cansas de cuidar de todos los demás?"  
   
Ashton se encoge. "O sea, ustedes hacen de vuelta. No soy la madre de todos, somos un equipo. Podemos hacer esto."  
   
"Suenas bastante seguro."  
   
"Estaba jodido antes de conocerlos. Deprimido y sola y la mierda, aferrándome a la música, ya que era la única cosa que me hizo sentir como si pudiera salir de la cama. Los cuatro de nosotros, hemos construido esta banda juntos. Salimos de Australia, tomamos el mundo. Creo en  _nosotros_ . Si pudimos hacer eso, podemos hacer esto también. "  
   
Calum desearía tener la confianza de Ashton. Tal vez sea contagiosa. Él sólo puede esperar.

* * *

                                                                                                          

Su casa se ve igual que siempre lo hace. Él no sabe por qué se esperaba otra cosa, sólo se siente como que ... todo ha cambiado. Un evento, un paso perdido conduciendo a una caída y una herida en la cabeza, y todo lo que Michael conocía es diferente ahora. Se siente como que debería haber doblado la esquina en la calle y ver a su casa de la infancia sustituido por un iglú o un castillo hinchable o algo así. No se siente bien que este lugar es exactamente como lo hizo cuando él lo dejó, cuando todo el mundo de Michael se ha vuelto del revés.  
   
Él sonríe a medias en Dave, en el asiento del conductor del vehículo negro. David le devuelve la sonrisa, menciona que alguien va a estar en contacto, y luego se aleja. Michael no sabe cuál es el plan para cualquier otra persona. Si David se va a quedar en Sydney con ellos. Él no vive aquí, al igual que ellos. Él es su guardaespaldas, pero esto no es su casa, y si no son realmente una banda en este momento, tal vez no necesita un guardaespaldas. Quizás Dave vuelva a Inglaterra, y no lo verá hasta que los recuerdos de Luke regresen.  _Si vuelven_ , la pequeña voz en la cabeza de Michael le recuerda cínicamente.  
   
Alguien en su equipo de gestión emitió un comunicado a la prensa hace unos días, dejando que los fans y los medios sepan acerca de la condición de Luke, y solicitó privacidad - pidiendo indirectamente que no sea atestado en el aeropuerto; que la gente sea sensible al hecho de que Luke no recuerda su vida. Michael lo leyó tantas veces que podía recitarlo desde la memoria, si tenía que hacerlo.  
   
_Lucas ha sufrido una lesión cerebral traumática de su accidente en Big Weekend de la BBC en Norwich la semana pasada_ , se dijo.  _En la actualidad está experimentando amnesia retrógrada completa y no recuerda su vida hasta la caída. La familia de Luke se lo lleva de vuelta a Sydney para recuperarse. Calum, Ashton, y Michael van con él. El resto de la gira será pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso. Estamos pidiendo en este momento que los aficionados sean respetuosos de las necesidades de la banda para la privacidad, ya que todos se recuperan de estos momentos críticos._  
   
Michael sintió ganas de vomitar todo el camino de vuelta aquí en el avión, preocupado de que la gente no iba a escuchar, que habría una multitud en el aeropuerto cuando aterrizaron que hay por lo general. Por alguna gracia de un poder superior Michael en realidad no creen en ello, no había. Vio a un ventilador o dos, manteniendo su distancia y saludándolo con torpeza, pero Luke no vio por lo que estaba bien. Ashton y Michael se acercaron a ellos, mientras que los hermanos de Luke lo distraen, para tomar algunas fotos y les da las gracias por darle a Luke el espacio que necesita. Una niña le preguntó entre lágrimas si Luke estaba bien, y Ashton prometió que lo está, a pesar de que no es realmente la verdad. Luego todos volvieron a la residencia Hemmings para llevar a Luke. No tenía ningún recuerdo de ella, y Liz había estado tan esperanzada en que lo haría, y fue aplastada cuando miraba a su alrededor y no parecía reconocer nada. Rápidamente insiste en que cada uno vaya a su casa. Luke necesitaba descansar, dijo, y ella tenía razón, pero Michael todavía odiaba dejarlo.  
   
"Van a volver, ¿verdad?" Luke se había preocupado, trabajando su labio inferior entre los dientes. Se dirigía a todos ellos, pero mirando a Michael. Hizo a Michael tener ganas de llorar, que su mejor amigo, la persona de la que está enamorado, no sabe lo suficiente como para saber que nunca podría permanecer lejos durante demasiado tiempo.  
   
"Por supuesto que lo haremos", aseguró Ashton. "No puedes deshacerte de nosotros así de fácil."  
   
"Nuestros números están en tu teléfono, si necesitas algo," Calum le recordó. Zoe le dio a Luke un nuevo iPhone - el suyo fue aplastado bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo cuando cayó - y programó todos los contactos que iba a necesitar.  
   
"Bien". Luke lo sacó del bolsillo y lo movió entre sus dedos.  
   
"Él no necesita nada", espetó Liz, su voz tensa y su rostro cansado. "Soy su  _madre_ , he estado cuidando de él durante casi 19 años."  
   
"No fue mi intención ..." Calum comenzó, y luego se apagó y no se molestó en discutir. "Sí. Tienes razón. "  
   
Michael tragó y no dijo nada. No se parece a Liz, siendo cortante con ellos. Está estresada, como todos lo están.  
   
"Nos vemos muy pronto", prometió Ashton. Sonrió a Luke, y luego él y Calum se fueron. Michael observó a través de la ventana mientras subían a la camioneta y esperaron a que se uniera a ellos.  
   
"Descansa un poco", le dijo a Luke, finalmente encontró su voz. No quería irse. Pero se  _hizo_  querer, no podía quedarse. Él no puede meterse en la cama de Luke con él y retenerlo hasta que se duerma. Él no lo puede besar hasta que la mirada perdida se evapore de sus ojos azules.  
   
"Vuelve más tarde, sin embargo, ¿de acuerdo?", Preguntó Luke, las cejas juntas con ansiedad.  
   
Michael asintió. "Lo haré."  
   
Luke salió de la habitación, vagando en la dirección de su dormitorio, y Liz lo siguió detras.  
   
Jack hizo una mueca de disculpa. "Ella está sólo ..."  
   
"Lo sé. Está bien." Debería haber dicho más, pero las palabras no vendrían, así que se fue también.  
   
David les condujo a casa, dejando caer a Ashton fuera primero y luego Calum, y ahora dejó a Michael fuera de su casa, el lugar en que creció, el lugar que él conoce mejor que cualquier otro lugar en el mundo, y él no se atreve a ir dentro. Sólo está mirando a la puerta, y su brazo no levantará para abrirlo. Después de un minuto, que no tiene por qué. Se abre desde el interior, y su madre viene y le da un tirón en un abrazo.  
   
"Bebé", llora, apretándolo con tanta fuerza, y Michael se desmorona un poco y abraza a su espalda. Su perfume es tan familiar, lo arrastró de vuelta a su infancia. Incluso esto es un recuerdo agradable más. Él no quiere estar aquí. Él no quiere ver a su cocina y sus padres y las habitaciones donde pasó la mayor parte de su vida. Todo en esta casa está unido de alguna manera a Luke. Grabaron su primer cover juntos para YouTube en la cocina de Michael. Anunciaron al mundo que habían formado una banda y la llamaron  _5 Seconds Of Summer_ en la sala de grabación. Besó a Luke por primera vez en su dormitorio. Él se enamoró de Luke en esta casa.  
   
Se aferra a ella de todos modos.  
   
"¿Cómo estás?" Ella se preocupa, tirando hacia atrás y ahuecando su rostro en sus manos. "¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? ¿Cómo está Luke? "  
   
Michael niega con la cabeza, y las lágrimas llenan sus ojos. Se prometió que no iba a hacer esto, que podía ser fuerte. Y ahora está de nuevo aquí por cinco minutos, y él está rompiendo. "Mamá", lloriquea lastimosamente.  
   
"Oh, ángel", suspira, abrazándolo de nuevo. Ella lo lleva dentro, su brazo apretado alrededor de sus hombros. Su maleta se sienta, olvidada, en la escalera de entrada.  
   
Ella les sienta en el sofá y cae contra ella, hundiendo la cara en su hombro y a agitación de llanto arruina su cuerpo. Él no ha hecho esto, sin embargo. Ha sido lloroso una o dos veces, pero no ha  _llorado_ . Él no se ha estado dejando a sí mismo. Luke lo necesitaba para mantenerlo unido. Ahora Luke no está aquí, y Michael se pierde, sufre por la persona que perdió cuando cayó Luke, y él no puede contenerlo.  
   
"Todo va a estar bien," alivia Karen. Ella lo sostiene apretado, pasando los dedos por el pelo. "Vas a ver."  
   
Michael simplemente niega con la cabeza.  
   
"Él no recuerda nada en absoluto?"  
   
"Ni siquiera su nombre," susurra Michael. Las lágrimas queman calientes derramándose por las mejillas, empapando la blusa de su madre. "Ni a la banda. Ni a mi."  
   
"Pero va a volver?"  
   
"Ellos no saben." Michael sorbe por la naríz y se siente patético. "Tal vez. Tal vez no. "  
   
"Me gustaría poder hacer esto mejor." Ella lo balancea hacia atrás y hacia adelante un poco y besa su cabello. "Te trajo de vuelta a casa. Si eso es algún rayo de luz. Te extrañamos mucho. "  
   
"Los extraño, también," Michael respira. Él quiere excavar en su abrazo y no volver a salir nunca más. Cuando era pequeño, estaba a salvo aquí. Tendría una horrible pesadilla, una criatura imaginaria o una sombra acechandolo, le daba miedo y no podía correr lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar, y los brazos de su madre alejarían a todos los monstruos. Ella no puede solucionar este problema. Nadie puede. Luke está vivo, y él está caminando y hablando, y sus heridas físicas se van a curar, pero aún está  _desaparecido_ , en las formas que importan. Y podría no volver nunca. Michael no podría mirarlo de nuevo y ver la chispa de amor en sus ojos azules. Michael solía vivir por la forma en que Luke lo miró, tanto cariño y afecto en su mirada. Ahora, cuando Luke lo mira, él es un extraño.  
   
"¿Cuál es el plan?", Se pregunta Karen.  
   
"Nos limitamos a esperar," Michael dice con amargura. Él lo odia, y apenas ha empezado. El hipo, las lágrimas se desaceleran de a poco, pero la tristeza aún lo arranca desde el interior. Sólo quiere a  _Lucas_ . Él quiere besarlo y abrazarlo y reír con él, quiere que Luke le sonría a él y cepillar el pelo de la frente. Él sigue pensando en la mañana antes del espectáculo. Sobre el despertar en brazos de Luke. El corazón de Michael se siente como que está rompiendose cuando se pregunta si eso volverá a suceder.


	11. Capítulo 11

                                                                                                              

Hay carteles en las paredes. Se ven como bandas - cuatro y cinco grupos en su mayoría chicos, todos ellos con tatuajes y guitarras en sus manos. Luke lee algunos de los nombres. All Time Low. Good Charlotte. Pierce The Veil. Él no reconoce ninguna de ellas. Nada en este lugar parece familiar. Si Luke tenía ninguna otra opción, no creería a todas aquellas personas por ahí, que dicen que ha estado aquí antes. Pero él no tiene ninguna otra opción. Él no tiene recuerdos de su vida, si no cree en las historias que le dicen, la cabeza no sería más que una caverna vacía. La idea de oír hablar de cosas que no recuerda es mejor que no saber nada en absoluto. Luke prefiere escuchar que se rompió el tobillo tratando de montar en monopatín en la calle de enfrente cuando tenía 10 años e ir en la fe de que realmente pasó, que simplemente flotar en el vacío, sin nada que lo ate a la realidad.   
   
"¿Estás cansado?", Se pregunta Liz.   
   
Luke se encoge de hombros. Él lo está, pero no está seguro de cómo actuar en torno a estas personas todavía. Él no sabe quién era antes del accidente, por lo que no sabe quién están esperando que sea ahora. "Supongo."   
   
"Debes dormir." Ella sostiene su mano, haciendo un gesto hacia la cama doble.   
   
Luke asiente.   
   
"Estás a salvo aquí", le dice, en voz baja, como si supiera que eso es exactamente de lo que estaba preocupado.   
   
En el hospital, Luke se sentía protegido. Había médicos, enfermeras, celadores, otros pacientes, guardias de seguridad - y toda la red de personas en todo el lugar para asegurar que nada malo le sucedería. Él no sabe exactamente lo malo que estaba imaginando que podría suceder, pero era el miedo a lo desconocido lo que lo habría mantenido despierto por la noche si no hubiera estado en un edificio repleto de vida. Hay seguridad en los números. Aquí, él es el único. Claro, la gente aquí es su  familia , al menos supuestamente, pero Luke no los conoce. Él no confía en ellos, sin embargo. Son todavía desconocidos.   
   
Luke se sienta en el borde de la cama y se quita sus zapatos. Su propio guardarropa lo hizo reír, cuando le dieron el alta del hospital y Ashton se presentó con una bolsa de lona colgada del hombro que según él estaba lleno de ropa de Luke. Se viste como el resto de la banda hace - rasgado, jeans ajustados negros y camisetas gráficas y de franela y Converse - pero todavía le divertía. Sus ropas hablan de alguien que intenta quizás un poco demasiado duro para ser tomado en serio como un músico de rock. Se parece a los chicos en los carteles en sus paredes. Es tan extraño pensar en sí mismo, en esta sala como un adolescente, soñando con ser como ellos. Es raro pensar que ahora él  es  como ellos. O, al menos, eso es lo que le han dicho.   
   
Liz se sienta junto a él. "¿Puedo abrazarte?", Se pregunta, en voz baja. Esto es muy duro para ella. Luke no necesita conocerla para darse cuenta de eso.   
   
Él asiente con la cabeza, y ella pone su brazo alrededor de los hombros y lo tira en un abrazo de lado. Se apoya en él, y cierra los ojos, y trata de encontrar un recuerdo. Si ella es realmente su madre, Luke ha estado en estos brazos más veces de lo que cualquiera de ellos podía contar. Se  debe  acordar de ella.   
   
"Creo que, um. Creo que tal vez esta casa huele un poco familiar ", le dice. De lo contrario, es una mentira completa, pero vale la pena para ver la forma en que su cara se ilumina. Luke sólo quiere que estas personas dejen de mirarlo como si fuera su mundo y está terminando.   
   
   
El pánico se establece, temor frío como el hielo corriendo por sus venas.

Él está cansado, por lo que intenta dormir. Está inquieto, lleno de extraños sueños sobre el descubrimiento de que puede volar y luego no ser capaz de volver a bajar al suelo. Cuando se despierta, está oscuro fuera. Él no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado dormido, y él está desorientado en el cuarto de tono negro. Él busca a tientas la lámpara y la chasquea encendida, pero arrojar luz tenue sobre el ambiente exterior no significa que sea mejor. Su respiración se acelera, su piel se contrae en la piel de gallina y con el corazón acelerado. Él no sabe dónde está y por qué está solo y él ni siquiera sabe su  nombre  así que ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que averiguar cualquier otra cosa? Hay voces débiles, más allá de la puerta, y Luke no puede escuchar lo que dicen pero son extraños. Nada es familiar. Él no sabe nada, sólo es vulnerable e indefenso como un soldado lanzado desde el aire en la línea de frente sin un arma. 

  
Se sienta en la cama y se frota las manos por la cara, tratando de calmarse. Cuando pasa los dedos por los labios, siente una protuberancia - un  agujero , cuando investiga más, y luego vuelve a él. El hospital en Inglaterra, su familia, su banda. Michael . Luke necesita a Michael, él es el único con quien Luke ha sentido algo como una conexión desde que despertó. Él llega al celular en el bolsillo, lo saca y recorre a través de su lista de contactos hasta que ve el nombre que está buscando. Aprieta el botón con forma de teléfono pasado de moda pequeño, viejo y, a continuación, lo sostiene en su oído y espera. Todavía respira tan rápido, todavía nervioso en el miedo.   
   
"Luke?" Dice la voz en tono urgente y preocupado en una sola palabra.   
   
"Michael," Luke respira. Cierra los ojos; los aprieta y los cierra tan apretados que los colores estallan detrás de sus párpados.   
   
"¿Estás bien?",   
   
"¿Dónde estás?" Luke le pregunta.   
   
"En mi casa. ¿Qué pasa, ¿qué pasó? "   
   
" Nada, yo ... " Luke fuerza el aire. "¿Dónde estoy?"   
   
Michael se detiene. "¿Qué?"   
   
"Estoy en mi casa, ¿verdad? Con mi familia? "   
   
" Sí. ¿Qué está pasando? ", Se pregunta de nuevo. Suena tan asustado como se siente Luke.   
   
Luke niega con la cabeza, y luego cuando se da cuenta de que Michael no puede ver a través del teléfono, lo expresa en su lugar. "Estaba dormido. Me desperté y no sabía dónde estaba."   
   
"Fuck", murmura Michael. Hay pies arrastrando en el fondo. "Lo siento, no debería haberte dejado. Estás a salvo, sin embargo, ¿de acuerdo? Es la casa de tus padres. No dejarían que nada malo te suceda."   
   
Luke asiente con la cabeza, y trata de creer.   
   
"¿Tu... ¿Debo ir?" Michael le pregunta.   
   
"No sé," Luke susurra. Odia esto. Está tan asustado, y probablemente no tiene ninguna razón real para estarlo. La verdad es que él quiere a Michael aquí en este momento, más que nada. Sólo que no está seguro si debía decir eso.   
   
"Voy a estar allí en cinco minutos", dice Michael con decisión, y luego la línea se corta.   
   
Luke traga más de un nudo en la garganta y trata de respirar de manera uniforme. Se trata de decir a sí mismo que está bien, que nada va a pasar, que Michael estará aquí pronto. Trata de no odiarse a sí mismo por ser tan necesitado, por llamar a su amigo para venir en lo que podría ser el medio de la noche, por todo lo que Luke sabe. Nunca comprobó la hora, y ahora no se atreve a hacerlo porque si son las 3 AM se va a sentir terrible por arrastrar a Michael de la cama sólo para venir aquí y apaciguarlo como un niño pequeño.   
   
Ni siquiera cinco minutos más tarde, hay voces más altas fuera de la puerta del dormitorio, dos hombres y una mujer. Los padres de Luke, se imagina, y es de esperar Michael. Un momento más tarde se abre la puerta, y Luke mira hacia arriba para encontrar a su amigo de pelo azul mirar a escondidas en la habitación, con la frente arrugada en un ceño fruncido.   
   
"¿Puedo entrar?"   
   
Luke asiente rápidamente, y Michael cierra la puerta detrás de él y viene a sentarse en el borde de la cama de Luke.   
   
"¿Estás bien?", Se pregunta sin aliento. Está enrojecido y su cabello de polvo de cuento es más salvaje de lo habitual.   
   
"Corriste aquí?" Luke le pregunta.   
   
"Sólo vivo a pocas cuadras de distancia y no tengo un coche."   
   
"Oh, Dios mío." Luke pone los ojos en él y se cubre la cara con las manos otra vez. "Lo siento, tu no tienes que hacer eso. Esto es tan estúpido. "   
   
"Cállate," Michael le aconseja suavemente. Extiende la mano y toca el brazo de Luke y la piel de Luke se eriza donde los dedos de Michael hacen contacto. "Yo sabía que no debería haberte dejado. Yo sabía que esto iba a suceder."   
   
Luke niega con la cabeza. Su cara se quema, tan avergonzado de lo necesitado que es en este momento. Él debe ser mucho más fuerte que esto, y él no lo es. Sólo necesita. Él necesita a Michael y él necesita confianza y tiene que  recordar las cosas . Se está haciendo viejo rápido; eso que no tiene todavía.   
   
Con un suspiro tranquilo, Michael se mueve, escala adecuadamente sobre la cama. Se sienta, se apoya contra la cabecera, junto a Luke. Tomando sus manos lejos de su cara, Luke se inclina hacia atrás, así, su cuerpo pegado a Michael desde los hombros hasta los tobillos. Es reconfortante, el calor de otra persona. Alguien que conoce, aunque sólo sea desde la última semana.   
   
"Lo siento, Michael," murmura Luke, cruzando las manos sobre el regazo y en lugar de mirarlos. Hay suciedad debajo de las uñas.   
   
"No me hagas decirte que te calles de nuevo." Michael choca su hombro juguetonamente en Luke. "Estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Todos lo hacemos. Para cualquier cosa que necesites."   
   
"¿Puedes hablar conmigo? Dime una memoria, dime algo que solía hacer."   
   
Hay silencio por un momento, y luego la voz de Michael regresa, suave, como si estuviera tratando de calmar a un animal asustado. Luke supone que es lo que es en este momento, de una manera. "Solíamos saltar la escuela todo el tiempo. Siempre lo he hecho, pero eras un buen chico hasta que me conociste. Luego empezamos a saltar juntos. "   
   
Luke se las arregla para reír un poco. "Me corrompiste?"   
   
"Claro que sí, lo hice." Michael suena orgulloso. "Nosotros, um. Solíamos ir a mi casa para el almuerzo y luego nunca volver por la tarde. A veces Calum estaba con nosotros también. Mis padres nunca estaban en casa durante el día, por lo que acabábamos comiendo pizzas de microondas y jugando FIFA en mi sala de estar."   
   
"¿Qué hay de FIFA? "   
   
"Es un videojuego. Fútbol."  
   
Luke cierra los ojos y trata de imaginarlo. Se trata de un minuto completo. Él daría cualquier cosa para recordar, tardes entre semana sin preocupaciones perezosos con sus mejores amigos, pero no puede. "¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?", Se pregunta, con voz temblorosa y patético, pero Michael no se burlan de eso. Luke no está seguro de cómo sabe eso, simplemente lo hace.   
   
"Al igual que,  justo  ahora?"   
   
"Sí. Si eso está bien ".   
   
"Por supuesto que lo está."   
   
Luke tiene la impresión de que podía pedirle cualquier cosa en el mundo, y Michael se lo daría.   
   
* * *   
   
"Esta es tu casa?" Luke mira a su alrededor. Él sigue con la esperanza de tropezar con un lugar que él reconoce, que tendría un flujo de recuerdos lavando sobre él, provocado por alguna parte en la que ha estado antes, pero no conoce el lugar tampoco.   
   
"Algo así. Es decir, lo era. No estoy aquí mucho. En realidad no vivo aquí más, desde que la banda se convirtió en una cosa. "   
   
"¿Somos, como ... famoso?" Todos se mantiene en alusión al hecho de que nunca vuelven a casa, y Luke no puede imaginar el tipo de cronograma que debe tener si ese es realmente el caso.   
   
"Bastante famosos, sí." Michael se encoge de hombros. "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?"   
   
"Ahora lo estoy, sí," Luke le dice. Es todo verdad, por lo que a Luke no le importa mentir un poco para cubrir la diferencia. Odia que la gente sienta lástima por él.   
   
"Por lo tanto, quieres jugar FIFA?" Michael le pregunta, con una sonrisa irónica. Se ve como si no estuviera seguro de si Luke habla en serio o no, pero estará disponible por si Luke lo hace.   
   
"¿Podemos? Si es algo que solía hacer, tal vez va a refrescar algunos recuerdos. "   
   
" No es un mal plan. "   
   
Michael le muestra el televisor, y Luke se sienta en el sofá mientras que Michael establece el juego y da un mando a Luke. Michael se sienta en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y sus rodillas se alojan bajo él, por lo que Luke se desliza hacia abajo a la alfombra y refleja su posición.   
   
"Creo que tu no sabes cómo jugar."   
   
Luke niega con la cabeza. "Enséñame?"   
   
Michael le sonríe, y esta vez es sólo una sonrisa verdadera, genuina. Él no se preocupaba más, él sólo se ve feliz. Hace que Luke se sienta tranquilo. Michael establece el juego en modo de un solo jugador y toma las manos de Luke en las suyas, le muestra cómo maniobrar los botones para que los jugadores vayan de una manera u otra, la forma de pasar, la forma de puntuación. Está tan cerca, y él está caliente y huele bien y Luke quiere creer que trae de vuelta recuerdos sensitivos de hacer esto antes, incluso si él no está completamente convencido de que lo hace. Tal vez queriendo recordar es sólo tan bueno como realmente recordar. Tal vez si Luke quiere estas cosas lo suficiente, puede engañarlas para convertirse en realidad.   
   
"Estás listo para probar de dos jugadores?" Michael se pregunta después de que Luke tiene la caída del juego, y él asiente con la cabeza.   
   
Ellos juegan en un entorno fácil, pero Luke lo recoge rápidamente. Michael es fuerte, animando a sí mismo cuando él anota, quejándose cuando Luke lo hace. Hace que Luke sonría, y se siente como que todo está bien. Necesitaba eso. Todavía no recuerda nada, pero cuando está con Michael, el vacío no le asusta.   
   
"Háblame de nuestra banda", solicita, mientras juegan.   
   
"Somos impresionantes," dice Michael, engreído y petulante. "Estábamos haciendo una gira mundial cuando te caiste. Tocando en arenas con entradas agotadas por todo el lugar. Miles de fans gritando. "   
   
" Lo siento, lo arruiné. "   
   
Michael lo mira y niega con la cabeza. Sus mejillas se tiñen de color rosa, trabajaron a lo largo del juego. "No me importa eso. Estoy feliz de que estés bien. "   
   
" Sólo volví a marcar, "Luke le dice, aprovechando la distracción momentánea de Michael para conseguir la bola en la pantalla junto a su portero.   
   
"Fuck!" Michael grita. "Amigo, no está bien."   
   
Luke se ríe. Se desvanecen, por un tiempo, de nuevo en el juego. Ellos sólo juegan, solo-hablando y empujando unos a otros, y Luke se hunde en ello y tal vez por primera vez desde que se despertó hace una semana, se siente  feliz . Se siente como si tal vez todo va a estar bien.   
   
"¿Es esto, um. ¿Está ayudando, en absoluto? "Michael le pregunta, después de que el juego termina. Luke ganó, cuatro goles a tres, y Michael declaró una revancha inmediata, pero luego se detuvo por un momento primero sólo para asegurarse.   
   
"Sí." Luke lo mira, y luego mira hacia otro lado, porque los ojos de Michael son demasiado verdes y su cara está demasiado cerca de Luke. "Gracias."   
   
Michael choca el hombro de Luke de nuevo, amable y jovial, pero también algo más que eso. "En cualquier momento."   
   
Luke cree que quiere decir eso


	12. Capítulo 12

                                                                                

 

 _Estás en tu casa?_    
   
Ashton presiona enviar y espera a que el pequeño ruido de burbujas le diga que el mensaje fue enviado.   
   
"¿Te respondió?", se pregunta Calum.   
   
"Todavía no."   
   
Cal se presentó en la casa de Ashton hace una hora. No han estado en casa incluso por un día completo, y Calum ya está rebotando sobre los talones para salir de aquí. Él ama a su familia, Ashton sabe que lo hace, pero Calum no es bueno en permanecer sentado. Nunca lo ha sido. Él sólo duró un par de horas por su cuenta hasta que estaba golpeando abajo la puerta de Ashton, exigiendo hablar de cómo van a manejar a Luke ahora que están de vuelta en Sydney. Ashton no tiene ninguna respuesta para él. No tiene idea de lo que se supone que deben hacer. Todo lo que  quiere hacer es ir de nuevo a la casa de Luke y pasar el tiempo con él, inundar con respuestas a todas las preguntas que debe tener, pero sabe que no tienen que hacer eso. El cerebro de Luke es como una torre de naipes, en este momento; en precario equilibrio. Una memoria adicional, demasiado pronto o demasiado rápido, y todo se viene abajo por su propio peso. Asíque Ashton sólo se siente esposado.   
   
"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

 _"Cal "_ , dice Ashton, amablemente pero con firmeza. No pueden empezar a poner nervioso al otro en el primer día que están de vuelta en casa. Tienen que ser capaces de retenerse entre sí a través de esto.   
   
Calum se ve arrepentido, y se queda en silencio, pero rebota sus piernas y mueve toda la mesa. Ashton lo ignora. No vale la pena una pelea.   
   
_Sí_ , llega la respuesta. _¿Que pasa?_  
   
_Secuestraste a Luke de nuevo?_ Ashton responde. Ellos habían llamado a la casa de Luke hace unos minutos, después de que Calum sugirió que deberían comprobar por su compañero de banda. El hermano de Luke dijo que estaba con Michael, y Ashton no debería haber estado sorprendido. Debería haber sabido que Michael no duraría mucho después de haber sido expulsado de la casa de Luke antes de que estaba de nuevo allí. Siempre han sido imanes, los dos de ellos, desde el día en que Ashton se reunió con ellos.   
   
_Creo que estar en su casa lo está volviendo loco. La familia lo está mirando raro y esas cosas. Quería venir a la mía_  
   
"¿Qué está diciendo?" Calum molesta, golpeando la espinilla de Ashton con sus dedos de los pies bajo la mesa de la cocina.   
   
"Están en su casa. De Michael."   
   
"Tenemos que ir"

Ashton asiente. "Sí, debemos hacerlo."   
   
Él envía _Estamos yendo_ a Michael, y luego pone su teléfono en el bolsillo sin esperar a que él responda.   
   
"¿Cuál es nuestro, como, plan de ataque?" Calum pregunta, mientras caminan. Está lloviznando, suave niebla que cae del cielo y poco a poco los remoja. El cabello de Ashton va a ser ridículo en el momento en que lleguen a la casa de Michael. Es una especie de mierda que son tan famosos como son, y ninguno de ellos ha sido propietario nunca de un coche. Está oscuro, también, la lluvia que cae apenas espumosa a la luz de las farolas. Es casi medianoche. Es probable que no deberían estar haciendo esto, ahora, pero todos están desfasados y sus relojes internos no se han adaptado aún a la diferencia horaria. Ashton no está muy cansado.   
   
"Vamos poco a poco", Ashton responde. Él va a tener que frenar a Calum y Michael, él ya puede decir. Los dos están con ganas de decirle a Luke todo lo que hay tan pronto como sea posible. Y Luke parece que quiere también, independientemente de si se trata de una buena idea. Al menos Ashton está acostumbrado a ser el adulto.   
   
"¿Podemos en  algún  punto sentarnos, los tres de nosotros sin Luke, y hablar de lo que vamos a hacer si él no se acuerda?"  
    
"¿Por qué dices cosas como esa?", Se queja Ashton. Él sabe  por qué, él simplemente odia la idea tanto que ni siquiera quiere considerarlo.   
   
"Porque, ¿qué pasaría si?", Insiste Calum. "Tenemos que tener un plan Ash. No podemos simplemente hacer esto para siempre, y tener la esperanza de su que memoria regresa mes tras mes si nunca va a hacerlo."   
   
"Entonces, ¿qué quieres? No podemos ser una banda sin él. Y no podemos simplemente abandonarla por completo y salir y conseguir un trabajo en McDonalds."   
   
"Básicamente estamos jodidos, si su memoria no vuelve, es lo que estoy diciendo."   
   
"No estamos?" Ashton llora. "Es por eso que no quiero pensar en ello, no hay ningún punto en volverse loco de todo esto cuando no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto de todos modos. Centrémonos en Luke, por ahora. El resto de ello... Ni puta idea, Cal, ¿de acuerdo? No sé."   
   
Calum está tranquilo por la longitud de un bloque completo, y entonces él realmente suena arrepentido cuando dice entre dientes,"Lo siento."   
   
Ashton suspira. Se inclina un poco mientras caminan a chocar con el hombro de Calum. "Yo también. Todo esto es una mierda. Tienes un montón de preguntas y no tengo ninguna respuesta. No sé qué decirte."   
   
"Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo", se queja Calum, sonando molesto consigo mismo.   
   
Ashton frunce el ceño , y para de caminar. Calum sigue yendo por unos pocos pasos, y luego regresa cuando se da cuenta de que Ashton no está al lado de él ya. "¿Haciendo qué?"   
   
Calum se lame los labios, y luego se frota los dedos por el cabello húmedo antes de que él responde, con expresión sombría. "Esa cosa que todos hacemos, en el que esperamos que tengas todas las respuestas sólo porque eres más viejo. Donde esperamos que cuides de nosotros."   
   
Ashton no está seguro de qué decir. Él no sabía que su banda era consciente de que lo hicieron. Desde luego, se ha dado cuenta de ello, pero no creía que ellos lo hicieron. El pensó que se convirtió en su dinámica.   
   
"Todos lo hacemos," repite Calum. Se ve frustrado. "No debería. No estoy seguro de que sabemos cómo parar."   
   
Ashton niega con la cabeza. Él se acerca a su mejor amigo en el mundo y lo abraza, bajo la lluvia. "Está bien."   
   
"Es una mierda", corrige Calum. "No estábamos haciendo nada antes. Sólo estábamos jodiendo. Tu viniste y nos hemos hecho una banda real. Y ahora todos tenemos la idea de que cualquier problema que tengamos, sólo puedes chasquear los dedos y solucionarlo. No es justo para ti."   
   
Un muy, muy pequeño trozo de Ashton está de acuerdo con esa evaluación, pero a las piezas mucho más grandes no le importan que él es el padre de todos a veces. Nunca podría cambiarlo. Él los ama. "Nos ocupamos de los demás", dice, repitiendo algo que dijo hace una semana en el hospital. Es tan cierto ahora como lo era entonces.   
   
Calum suspira, una exhalación temblorosa mezclada con la emoción, y no contesta.   
   
"Vamos," Ashton dice en voz baja. "Vamos a ver a Luke."

 

* * *

                                                                             

Luke ha estado dormido durante unos 45 minutos cuando Ashton le textea que él y, presumiblemente, Calum están en camino. Sólo dijo _nosotros_ , pero Michael no sabe quién más que eso significaría, por lo que debe ser Calum. Los padres de Michael están dormidos también. Él y Lucas jugaron FIFA por un tiempo. Después hablaron durante un tiempo. Y entonces Luke comenzó a quedarse dormido en el hombro de Michael, así que Michael le sugirió que tome una siesta. Luke había estado medio dormido ya por lo que no discutió, él sólo se arrastró sobre el sofá y se acurrucó, y Michael lo cubrió con una manta y luego se sentó en la silla al otro lado de la habitación y se quedó mirando a él por un tiempo. Se veía tan tranquilo. Toda la preocupación y la ansiedad había desaparecido de su rostro, su piel sólo suave y relajada, con los labios ligeramente abiertos mientras respira. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. _Le dolía_ verlo y no acurrucarse junto al cuerpo caliente de Luke, durmiendo, pero no puede. Luke confía en él. Michael podría ser la única persona en que realmente Luke confía en este momento. Él no puede arruinar eso.   
   
Un suave golpe en la puerta hace que Michael salte, sobresaltado, y él se acerca y la abre para sus amigos. "Están empapados", les dice, ya que goteen sobre su suelo.   
   
"Está lloviendo," Calum dice, afirmando lo obvio.   
   
Michael se ríe un poco. "Lo supuse. Les traeré una toalla."   
   
Se pasa de puntillas las escaleras para el armario de la ropa y vuelve con dos toallas de playa, entregando una a Calum y la otra a Ashton.   
   
"Gracias", dice Ashton, tomándola y frotándola sobre sus rizos desordenados. "¿Dónde está Luke?"   
   
"En el sofá. Durmiendo".   
   
"¿Le dijo a sus padres que iba a pasar la noche? Ellos van a estar preocupados."   
   
Michael asiente con la cabeza. Habló brevemente con Liz en el teléfono. Había querido que Luke vuelva a casa, pero Michael prometió que él cuidaría de él, por lo que finalmente se dio por vencida. Ella sabe acerca de ellos. Ella sabe que Michael lo ama más que nada. Ella sabe que Michael ni siquiera dejaría que nada le pase - aparte de dejar que él caiga del escenario y romperse la cabeza abierta. En sus momentos más tranquilos, puede al menos la mayoría convencerse de que no era su culpa. Otras veces, él está completamente seguro de que lo era.   
   
"¿Que pasó? ¿Por qué está aquí? ", Se pregunta Calum.   
   
Michael mira tras de sí, para asegurarse de que Luke todavía está desmayado. Baja la voz, por si acaso. "Estaba durmiendo en su propia casa, antes, y después se despertó y no sabía dónde estaba. Estaba asustado por lo que me llamó. Quería que le dijera un recuerdo, así que le dije acerca de cómo solíamos saltarnos la escuela y venir aquí a jugar FIFA. Él quería hacer eso."   
   
Ashton se asoma alrededor de Michael, tratando de echar un vistazo a Luke en la otra habitación. "¿Cómo se ve para ti? ¿Se acuerda de algo? "   
   
"No lo creo, pero él quiere." Michael se encoge de hombros. Él puede decir lo mucho que Luke quiere; lo frustrado que está porque no puede.   
   
"Tu no tienes que hacer esto por tu cuenta, ya sabes," le dice Ashton, suavemente. "Nos deberías haber llamado. No puede ser fácil estar a solas con él en este momento. Podríamos haber estado aquí con ustedes antes."   
   
Michael se eriza. Odia la simpatía. Por lo general aprieta sus emociones hasta que alguien se pone simpático, y luego se rompe. Él no va a hacer eso ahora. No puede. "Estuvo bien."   
   
"Él es nuestro amigo también", señala Calum. Suena un poco molesto sobre él, como si se resiente de que Michael no los llamó. "Queremos ayudar."   
   
Michael suspira. "Sí. Bueno. La próxima vez que, es que... no sé. Parece que se siente... a salvo conmigo. No sé por qué, simplemente no quiero arruinarlo. Él merece tener  un lugar  donde se sienta como que está bien."   
   
"Michael?" Una voz tranquila aturdida pregunta a sus espaldas.   
   
Michael se vuelve y deja a Calum y Ashton de pie en la puerta, todavía goteando sobre la alfombra. "Hey," dice él, rodeando el sofá y se arrodilla delante de Luke. "¿Todo bien?"   
   
Luke asiente con la cabeza. Se ve somnoliento y preocupado, pero se relaja un poco una vez que Michael está cerca. Michael ignora la forma en que hace a su corazón aletear enérgicamente. "¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Quieres que me vaya? "   
   
Antes de que Michael pueda responder, Ashton está detrás de él, en nombre de todos ellos. "Hey, Luke. Soy yo y Calum, sólo habíamos venido a verte. Está bien si nos quedamos por un tiempo? "   
   
Luke mira a ellos, parpadeando. Michael mira en sus ojos azules como por simplemente  un momento, que no se acuerda de ellos. Luego mira el reconocimiento instalarse. "Oh. Hey. Um, sí, por supuesto. "   
   
"¿Está seguro?", Se pregunta Ashton. "No queremos abrumarte."   
   
Luke se incorpora, empujando la manta a un lado y se frota los ojos. "Ustedes no tienen que tratarme como si estuviera hecho de cristal, sabes. Entiendo que estamos todos un poco en desacuerdo sobre qué hacer aquí, pero no voy a romperme si hablas en voz demasiado alta o dices algo equivocado."   
   
Calum se ríe, de repente, y todo el mundo lo mira. Se sonroja. "Lo siento. Sólo. Antes del accidente era como esto también." Él mira a Luke. "Tu eres el más joven, por lo que todos te tratan como a los más jóvenes. Solía hacerte enojar."   
   
Luke también sonríe, y Michael se siente aflojar. Si Luke puede sonreír sobre esto, Michael puede relajarse. "Entonces, ya basta. Ustedes son mis amigos, ¿verdad? Esta situación ya está jodida, no lo hagamos más jodido.... "   
   
Calum y Ashton intercambian una mirada, ambos sonriendo.   
   
"¿Qué?" Michael les pregunta.   
   
"Sigue siendo ..." gestos de Ashton a Luke, y luego se dirige a él en su lugar. "Todavía eres tú. Es impresionante. "   
   
"Vamos a despertar a mis padres", dice Michael, sobre todo para cubrir el hecho de que él está seguro de que hay una gran sonrisa tonta en su cara en este momento, porque Luke sigue sonriendo y Michael vive para eso. "Vamos a salir a atrás."   
   
"¿Cuál es la parte de atrás?" Luke mira a Michael.   
   
"Es como una casa de huéspedes," Calum le dice. "Tuvimos nuestra primera fiesta de pijamas de la banda allí."   
   
Ellos corren a través de la lluvia, que vierte abajo ahora y se unieron por un rayo y el trueno, a la habitación en el patio trasero de Michael, donde su abuela solía vivir. Sus padres lo utilizan sobre todo para el almacenamiento ahora, mueven las cajas de cartón con polvo fuera del camino y los apilan a lo largo de las paredes, y luego arrastrar el colchón de la cama al suelo por lo que pueden descansar sobre ella en un círculo. Luke se sienta cerca de Michael, y Calum se acuesta con su cabeza en el regazo de Ashton.   
   
"Diganme nuestra historia", Luke solicita.   
   
"Empezamos la banda en la escuela. O bien, Michael lo hizo," dice Calum.   
   
Luke lo mira de lado a Michael, las cejas levantadas como pregunta, y Michael le sonríe tímidamente. Luke sonríe tímidamente también.   
   
"¿Tu sabes quiénes son One Direction?", Continúa Calum.   
   
Luke frunce el ceño. "¿En una dirección?"   
   
"No, no eso. One Direction son un grupo de pop. Como, el grupo más grande de todo el mundo. Ellos un poco como que nos descubrieron, y luego nos pidieron para ir de gira con ellos. Lo hicimos, y ... no sé. Simplemente nunca miramos atrás."   
   
"Por lo tanto, creo que estamos bastante bien", concluye Luke. "En serio, no puedo imaginarme a mí mismo cantando."   
   
"Somos impresionantes", declara Michael. "Y _eres_  impresionante." Es un eufemismo. La voz de Luke es increíble. Siempre lo ha sido.   
   
"El primer ensayo de la banda oficial fue aquí también", recuerda Ashton, mirando alrededor de la habitación con poca luz. "No he estado aquí en mucho tiempo. Ustedes eran una banda, en primer lugar. Y entonces me uní, y dormí aquí con Cal esa primera noche. "   
   
"Me hizo dormir en el suelo", recuerda Calum.   
   
"Sí, porque no te molestaste en aparecer a tiempo antes cuando tratamos  de tener nuestra primera práctica."   
   
"Cuando dice que no me molesté en aparecer", Calum informa a Luke, "lo que  quiere decir  es que yo estaba en fucking Brasil. No es como que me quedé dormido o algo así."   
   
Los ojos de Luke se ensanchan. "¿Por qué estabas en Brasil?"   
   
"Beca de formación de fútbol."   
   
"Era muy, muy bueno", añade Michael. "Podría haber sido pro. En su lugar, se ha pegado con nosotros en esta banda de mierda."   
   
Calum se ríe y se encoge de hombros. "Mis padres estaban tan enojados cuando dije que quería hacer esto en su lugar. Pero resultó bien, ¿verdad? "   
   
"Fue la mejor decisión que ninguno de nosotros jamás ha hecho", dice Ashton.   
   
"Amigo, ¿saben qué?" Calum golpea la mano hacia abajo en el medio del colchón para asegurarse de que tiene la atención de todos. "Esto es lo que debemos hacer. Debemos como, reintroducir a Luke en su vida. Llevarlo a todos nuestros lugares, todos los puntos donde sucedió mierda importante de la banda."   
   
Todo el mundo está en silencio por un momento, contemplando la idea. Michael cree que es la mejor idea que jamás haya escuchado. "Mierda. Eso podría funcionar."   
   
"¿Verdad?" Calum llora. "Vamos a ir a como Annandale, y la escuela, y los lugares que utilizamos para pasar el rato. Quizá eso empuje algo en su memoria, si está en torno a la materia familiar."   
   
Michael mira a Luke. Él no quiere tomar esta decisión por él, tan buena idea como él cree que es. Todo lo que Calum dijo tiene sentido. Él es tan optimista de que esto podría funcionar. Podría ser lo que desencadena los recuerdos de Luke para volver a él. Michael no quiere nada tan mal como él quiere eso.   
   
"Sí", dice Luke, con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros casual. "Quiero decir, es una mierda no recordar. Por lo que, si eso podría traer algunas cosas de nuevo, a continuación, el infierno sí. Vamos a hacerlo. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por ausentarme tanto tiempo, se me complicó actualizar, espero que no me vuelva a pasar lo mismo. Y espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo :)


	13. Capítulo 13

                                                                           

 

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Luke le pregunta.   
   
Están al otro lado de la calle del hotel Annandale. Se ve exactamente igual que Calum recuerda. Un edificio, de dos pisos, de ladrillo rojo de edad avanzada con una línea de techo desigual y esquinas redondeadas. Todavía recuerda cuando la muestra de la cartelera en el exterior de la segunda planta, decía  5 Seconds Of Summer-  esta noche! Nadie sabía quiénes eran. Así que muchas personas dijeron que venían en Facebook, y luego casi nadie lo hizo. A día de hoy, Michael está todavía molesto por eso. 

"Tocamos nuestro primer concierto aquí. Tienen un escenario en la barra." Ashton mira a su alrededor mientras él contesta. Se las arreglaron para llegar hasta aquí sin ser reconocidos, pero les gustaría entrar lo más rápido que puedan. Luke no ha encontrado fans, sin embargo. A todos ellos les gustaría que siga siendo así durante tanto tiempo como sea posible. Un fan no significaría a Luke ningún daño, pero podría decir algo sin darse cuenta de que podría ser perjudicial.  

"Yo no lo reconozco", dice Luke, sonando abatido.   
   
"Está bien," dice Michael rápidamente. Se ha convertido en tan ferozmente protector, desde el accidente de Luke. Calum no sabe por qué se espera nada menos. Michael era muy muy protector cuando Luke estaba sano, por lo que ahora que está realmente en necesidad de protección, Michael salta a este desafío. Calum todavía ve la tristeza en sus ojos, sin embargo, cada día que pasa y Luke todavía no lo recuerda. Michael está tratando muy duro para ocultarlo, pero esto lo está matando. No es exactamente un picnic para Calum o Ashton tampoco, pero es más duro sobre Michael.   
   
"Vamos a entrar", Calum sugiere. "Tal vez una vez que veas el escenario, algo podría volver."   
   
Cruzan la calle cuando está despejada de coches, y se abren camino en el viejo hotel. Una chica de su edad detrás del mostrador de registro de entrada los mira como la campanilla de la puerta anuncia su llegada, y sus ojos se abren. El corazón de Calum da un vuelco.   
   
"Oh, Dios mío," ella respira.   
   
"Hola", Ashton la saluda, sonriente pero Calum puede decir que es más bien una mueca. Está pensando la misma cosa. Han sido vistos.   
   
"Mierda." Ella trae sus manos para arriba para cubrir su boca. "Son... oh mi Dios!"   
   
Michael está mirando a Luke, su frente se torció en una mueca ansiosa. Luke parece un poco confuso, pero no como si estuviera a punto de perderse ni nada, asíque Calum simplemente se apoya en la situación. Es demasiado tarde para que simplemente den la vuelta y se vayan. Ya los ha visto.   
   
"Soy Calum," dice, extendiendo su mano.   
   
"Lo sé!" -chilla. "¿Puedo abrazarte? Es raro? "   
   
"Claro." Calum abre los brazos. Está acostumbrado a abrazar a los fans. Sucede casi todos los días. O, al menos, así fue, hasta hace poco. "Me encantan los abrazos."   
   
Ella gime algo ininteligible y se mueve alrededor de la mesa para arrojarse en el pecho de Calum. Se ríe y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola con fuerza, y se aferra a él por un momento antes de soltarse y volverse a Ashton.   
   
"Oh, Dios mío," ella llora, por tercera vez, y abraza a Ashton.   
   
"Hola!" Ashton dice de nuevo, esta vez brillante. "Supongo que sabes quienes somos? ¿O es sólo la forma de saludar a todo el mundo? "   
   
La chica se ríe, agudo y nervioso, y cubre su boca con sus manos de nuevo una vez que Ashton la suelta. "No puedo creer que seas tú. Esto es una locura. Me estoy volviendo loca." Ella ve sobre Calum , donde Michael y Luke están de pie, y luego su cara se cae un poco. "Oh. Hola, Luke".   
   
"Um. Hola," Luke responde, con una onda incómoda. Él sólo se ve... inseguro. Dadas las circunstancias, no es tan malo como podría ser. Calum se relaja un poco. Estaba preocupado por un momento que esto se arruinaría.   
   
"¿Puedo...?", Se pregunta.   
   
Luke asiente con la cabeza. "Claro."   
   
Ella se acerca a él y lo abraza también, y luego a Michael. "Te vi caer", le dice a Luke, en secreto, como que decirlo en voz baja hace que sea más seguro. "Fue horrible, todo el mundo en Twitter estaba tan asustado de que estuvieras muerto cuando sólo te llevaron al hospital y no sabíamos nada."   
   
Luke parece que no puede pensar en nada que decir, por lo que sólo asiente de nuevo .   
   
"¿No recuerdas nada en absoluto?", Se pregunta. Suena con el corazón roto al respecto.   
   
"Todavía no", Michael la corta, respondiendo así Luke no tiene por qué hacerlo. "Pero lo hará. Estamos trabajando en ello."   
   
"Oh. Eso es ... eso es bueno. Todo el mundo te quiere de verdad, eh, todos queremos que estés mejor. No sé si eso ayuda a todos, o ... Dios mío, lo siento, suena tan estúpido."   
   
"No, no pasa nada", asegura Luke. "Gracias, eso significa mucho."   
   
"Está bien." Su cara está tan roja. "Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?"   
   
"¿Podemos ver el escenario?", Se pregunta Calum. Él no entra en detalles. Si él le dice su plan, de mostrar a Luke su vida de nuevo, está preocupado que va a extenderlo alrededor y luego todos sus viejos refugios se llenen de fans esperando. Su plan no funcionaría, si eso ocurriera.   
   
Ella asiente con entusiasmo. "¡Sí! Vayan por delante, la barra no está todavía abierta de todos modos por lo que no hay nadie ahí."   
   
"Gracias." Ashton sonríe a ella, y hace un ruido agudo que hace que Calum tenga que darse vuelta para ocultar su sonrisa.   
   
El suelo es pegajoso, y sólo la mitad de las luces están encendidas. Filas de botellas de vidrio alineadas en estantes detrás de la barra. Calum siente una chispa, al estar de nuevo aquí. Hay magia para ellos en esta sala. Toda su vida cambió aquí. El escenario también es el mismo; pequeño y mínimo, a pocos pies sobre el suelo. Ellos eran pequeños en ese entonces, los cuatro de ellos. No hay nada como los escenarios en los que tocan ahora, donde tienen espacio para correr. Si Luke se cayó de éste, sin embargo, él no se habría hecho más que un esguince de tobillo.   
   
Luke deambula, lentamente. El resto de ellos una especie de paso atrás, mirando, mientras mira el lugar de arriba a abajo, disfrutando de las ventanas polvorientas y los carteles en las paredes y los amplificadores viejos. Michael tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y Calum quiere consolarlo, pero él no sabe qué decir. Luke camina hacia el escenario después de unos minutos, examinando cada pulgada de él. Él llega y pasa sus dedos sobre los platillos de la batería, con la mano que aún está en un molde de yeso blanco. Luego se vuelve y se encuentra en medio de él, y cierra los ojos. Toma una respiración profunda por lo que sus hombros se mueven con él.   
   
"Yo estaba aquí?", Se pregunta, con los ojos todavía cerrados.   
   
"Sí", Ashton le dice. "Michael está en tu derecha, Calum a la izquierda. Estoy en la parte posterior, con los tambores. "   
   
"¿Cuántas personas vinieron a vernos?"   
   
"Siempre decimos que doce. Creo que podría haber sido un poco más que eso, pero no muchos," Calum responde. "Fue un poco patético, en realidad. Pero fue nuestro comienzo. "   
   
Luke asiente con la cabeza. Está de nuevo en silencio, durante otro minuto. Calum trata de no dejar que sus esperanzas se eleven demasiado. Sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad, si Luke abre sus ojos y de repente sabía quiénes eran. No es realista, por lo que es imprudente tener esperanza.   
   
Cuando Luke abre los ojos de nuevo, se ve decepcionado. "Yo no ..."   
   
"Está bien", dice Ashton rápidamente.   
   
"Maldita sea, pensé que esto iba a funcionar," Luke murmura. Sus hombros se caen.   
   
Calum empuja la pierna de Michael con el pie, y Michael se acerca al escenario. Él lleva a cabo una mano y ayuda a Luke hacia abajo.   
   
"Lo siento, Michael," murmura.   
   
Michael niega con la cabeza y pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Luke. "Esto es sólo el primer lugar. Nosotros vamos a seguir tratando, ¿de acuerdo? Va a funcionar. Lo prometo."   
   
Luke no se ve como que le cree, pero él no discute.   
   
"Hay un restaurante donde solíamos ir para obtener pizza," dice Ashton . "¿Quieres probar allí el próximo?"   
   
Todo el mundo mira a Luke y traga, pero entonces él asiente con la cabeza. "Bueno. Vámonos."

* * *

                                                                                         

 

"¿Algo de esto te resulta familiar?" Michael le pregunta. Suena esperanzador.   
   
Luke entrecierra los ojos, y desea que lo hiciera. Sólo se ve igual que todo lo demás, todas las otras veces que han hecho esto. Ha sido una semana, y cada día han ido a algún lugar nuevo. Algún momento en su mapa colectivo; Luke en algún lugar que  debería  recordar, pero no lo hace. Son todos sólo edificios y árboles y aceras. Nada ordinario. Este lugar podría ser una escena de una película que Luke nunca ha visto antes, por toda la conexión que se siente a la misma.   
   
"¿Debería?"   
   
"Fuimos a la escuela aquí. Tu y yo, y Cal".   
   
"Oh." Luke se queda mirando al edificio de dos plantas, anaqueles para bicicletas fuera por delante y canchas de baloncesto a lo largo del lado. El letrero sobre la puerta dice Norwest Christian College, en blanco y verde. Trata de imaginar, imaginarse a sí mismo, unos años más joven, con Michael y Calum, en los pasillos de este lugar. "¿De qué color tenías el pelo entonces?"   
   
"Rubio", dice Michael. "Mi color natural, en realidad no lo tiñía en la escuela. No es tan rubio como el tuyo, sin embargo. Como rubio más oscuro ".   
   
"¿Cómo somos?"   
   
"No sé." Michael se encoge de hombros, y luego mira a Luke y parece darse cuenta de que es importante, por lo que trata. "Um. Tu eras muy pequeño. No se había dado tu crecimiento acelerado aún. Tu cabello era una especie de, largo, supongo? Pero no como un surfista o nada. Realmente no sé cómo describirlo. Debemos encontrar algunas imágenes."   
   
Luke asiente con la cabeza. "¿Y tu?"   
   
"Yo era más alto que tú. Porque yo era mayor."   
   
"Eres mayor?" Luke parpadea a él. No sabía eso.   
   
"Tan sólo un año."   
   
"Pero tu estabas en el mismo año que yo? ¿Has repetido, o algo así?"   
   
"No" Michael parece que se resiente de la acusación. "Cumpleaños tarde. No es sino hasta finales de noviembre. Mis padres me pusieron en la escuela el próximo año."   
   
"Oh. Lo siento."   
   
Michael se encoge de nuevo. "Lo que sea."   
   
Luke presiona sus labios, y se siente mal. Michael no tiene que estar haciendo esto. Todo el mundo está tratando de ayudar, pero no como Michael. Michael va tan lejos y más allá, pasa todo su tiempo con Luke, tratando de ayudarle a recordar. Luke no debe insultarlo, aunque sea accidentalmente. 

   
"Lo siento", dice otra vez, tratando de ser sincero. "Seguimos adelante?"   
   
Michael lo mira, y hay algo triste en sus ojos. Luke se da cuenta de eso una gran cantidad. Todo el mundo tiende a parecer preocupado, ansioso, o como si estuvieran tratando de no verse preocupados. Michael sólo se ve triste. Debe significar mucho para él esta banda en la que Luke estaba al parecer. Luke se promete a sí mismo empezar a tratar más duro de recordar. Parece tan importante para Michael que él lo haga.   
   
"Tenía como... como un flequillo, en un lado. No se veía bien."   
   
"Se ve bien ahora", Luke ofrece. Él realmente quiere que Michael sonría. Él no sabe por qué. "Me gusta el color azul hielo. Te ves como un duende o algo así."   
   
Michael le da una mirada extraña, pero suena serio cuando dice,"Gracias".   
   
"¿Qué pasa con Calum?"   
   
"Calum se veia casi igual que ahora, supongo." Michael se sienta mientras habla, con las piernas estiradas hacia fuera delante de él en el grado de la colina, y Luke se sienta junto a él. Ellos se quedan fuera de la escuela. Luke todavía no se acuerda de nada de eso. "Él tenía un flequillo hacia un lado también, por un tiempo. Entonces no lo hizo. No lo sé. Siempre fue un poco más preocupado por encajar que tú y yo."   
   
"¿Eramos perdedores?"   
   
Michael sonríe. "Seguro. Nos teníamos unos a otros, sin embargo. Así que estaba bien. Y entonces nos fuimos a la mierda de este lugar y les mostramos a todos los que pensaron que nunca seríamos nada."   
   
Luke también sonríe. El pensamiento lo hace feliz. A él le gusta la idea de ser un marginado pero tener un Michael más joven a su lado. Se siente como el eco de una memoria - como que no está bastante allí todavía, pero tal vez viene lentamente. O tal vez es todo una ilusión. Luke no puede decir nada mas. Han sido tantos días de personas que le dicen acerca de su propia vida, que está empezando a perder la pista de lo que acaba de aceptar como verdad porque está siendo presentado a él de esa manera. Él  sabe  que están en una banda famosa, pero sabe que es porque todo el mundo sigue diciéndoselo. No es lo mismo que recordar.   
   
"¿Tu, um. ¿Quieres ver algo? "   
   
"Está bien."   
   
Michael saca su teléfono de su bolsillo, y tipea algo en él. Luego se mantiene en alto hacia los lados, y lo sostiene de manera que ambos pueden verlo. Luke reconoce su propia cara, aunque es diferente - es así de más joven como han estado hablando. Hay fotos en su casa de Luke con sus hermanos cuando él está alrededor de la edad que se encuentra en el video. Michael es más joven, también. Él tiene el mismo aspecto, pero tan diferente. El pelo largo y rubio, rasgos de bebé, pero la misma nariz, los ojos verdes.   
   
"Hola, este es Michael, este..." el Michael de la pantalla suspira, molesto consigo mismo, y luego corrige, " _Yo soy_  Michael, este es Luke, somos 5 Seconds Of Summer."   
   
El Luke de la pantalla se ríe, y lo mismo ocurre con Luke en tiempo real. "Mierda. Somos niños pequeños. ¿Qué es esto? "   
   
"Mira," Michael insta. Se mueve un poco más cerca por lo que Luke puede ver mejor, inclinándose. Él huele bien.   
   
En el video, Michael comienza a rasguear su guitarra acústica y Luke comienza a cantar, una versión de una canción sin pulir que Luke no reconoce. Es como ver a su propio fantasma. Como ver a una persona que se ve algo así como sí mismo, pero no es él. Luke no siente ninguna conexión con esta persona. Él no conoce al niño en el teléfono de Michael, con los ojos nerviosos y las muecas que hace en la cámara, la forma en que los dos se sonríen entre ellos. Él sigue mirando a tientas las letras y mirando a Michael en busca de ayuda. Michael las canta en voz baja, susurrando, hasta que Luke recuerda y puede seguir adelante. A mitad de camino, Michael comienza a armonizar también, cantando con Luke, pero un tercio por debajo de él.   
   
Luke presiona sus labios. Él no puede apartar los ojos, pero él quiere que se detenga al mismo tiempo. Le duele ver - saber que Michael probablemente puede recordar todo lo relacionado con el día en que grabaron esto, y Luke no puede. "¿Dónde fue esta toma?"   
   
"En mi casa".   
   
"¿Hay más?"   
   
"Como cincuenta de ellos," dice Michael, en voz baja. Están tan cerca en este momento. "La mayoría de ellos nunca fueron publicados, porque eran basura. Están todos en el equipo en casa de mis padres."   
   
Ellos observan durante otros veinte o treinta segundos, y luego Luke tiene que apartar la mirada. "¿Puedes apagarlo?"   
   
Michael presiona su pulgar en el centro de la pantalla para detener el video, y pone su teléfono en el bolsillo. "Yo... empeoré las cosas? Lo siento, es que... "   
   
Luke niega con la cabeza. Se aprieta las palmas de las manos en sus cuencas de los ojos, las lágrimas de repente amenazando en las esquinas de sus ojos. "No es tu culpa. Tu estás tratando de ayudar."   
   
"¿No te acuerdas?" Michael dice con tristeza.   
   
Luke niega con la cabeza y sorbe por la nariz. Sus ojos arden, y parpadea. "No. Dios, desearía hacerlo. Parecía feliz, me gustaría poder... Quiero recordar tan mal, es que... no lo sé. Lo siento mucho. "   
   
"Deja de decir eso," Michael susurra. "No es necesario que lo lamentes, no hiciste nada malo."   
   
"A menos que caí del escenario y golpee mi cerebro suelto," Luke murmura, con amargura.   
   
"Nadie te culpa. Fue un accidente," Michael promete. "Sólo queremos que estés bien."   
   
Luke lo mira. Los ojos de Michael son brillantes también.   
   
"¿Puedo ...?" Se pregunta Michael, levantando su brazo tentativamente. En realidad no han hecho eso, todavía. La mamá y el papá de Luke se mantienen abrazándolo, y él los deja porque parece que lo necesitan, pero nadie más lo hace. Luke se pregunta si esto es algo que hicieron mucho antes. Si su amistad era así.   
   
Luke asiente con la cabeza y el brazo de Michael va alrededor de los hombros. Luke se inclina en contra de él, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y descansando sobre Michael. Un par de lágrimas se derraman por las mejillas de Luke. Está tan frustrado , que le hace desear simplemente hacerse un ovillo y llorar, y él no puede sostener por completo de nuevo. Si Michael se da cuenta, no dice nada.   
   
"Está bien. Va a volver, Luke. Un día."   
   
"¿Y si no lo hace?" Luke respira. Él cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, con ganas de protegerse a sí mismo - de qué, ni siquiera está seguro. Él no está seguro de nada. Nada en su conocimiento de la forma en que se supone que los mejores amigos hombres actúen conjuntamente indica que es aceptable para él estar sentado como está con Michael en este momento, pero Luke no puede resistirse a la comodidad que está siendo ofrecida. Algo de esto se siente bien. Algo acerca de estar así con Michael se siente bien.   
   
"Lo hará." Michael envuelve su otro brazo alrededor de Luke también, abrazándolo de lado, y la necesidad de protegerse a sí mismo se disuelve del pecho de Luke. Él no lo necesita. Michael lo protege. Luke ha conocido conscientemente a esta persona sólo durante un mes, pero algo en su interior, demasiado profundo para acceder adecuadamente, se siente como que lo conoce a Michael de toda su vida. Él simplemente no puede recordarlo de la forma en que puede recordar lo que tuvo para el desayuno esta mañana. No es exactamente un recuerdo. Pero es algo. Tal vez es un comienzo.


	14. Capítulo 14

                                                                               

 

El nombre de Luke aparece en el ID cuando suena el teléfono de Michael, y él sonríe y lo golpea para responder.  
   
"¿Es éste Michael?"  
   
Es una voz masculina, que Michael no conoce. Michael estaba seguro de que la pantalla decía que era Luke.  
   
"¿Quien es?"  
   
"Um, estoy con tu amigo Luke."  
   
El corazón de Michael se mete en la garganta. "¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué pasó? ", Exige.  
   
"Está bien", asegura el chico. "Como, físicamente. Él está ... un poco asustado."  
   
"¿Dónde estás?" Michael repite. Está en pánico; Se siente como que el mundo acaba de empezar a girar demasiado rápido.  
   
"El Starbucks en la calle George. Estaba afuera en la acera y empezó a perderse, así que lo dejé entrar y me dijo que te llamara."  
   
"¿Qué _carajo_?" murmura Michael. a él mismo. Eso no está en ninguna parte cerca de la casa de Luke, Michael no tiene idea de cómo Luke llegó tan lejos por sí mismo cuando él no sabe dónde está nada todavía. "¿Puedo hablar con él?"  
   
"Sí, espera."  
   
Se oyen ruidos, como si el teléfono estuviera pasando entre las manos, y luego la voz de Luke, pequeña y preocupada, dijo: "¿Michael?"  
   
Michael cierra los ojos y frota su mano libre sobre su rostro, alivio sobre él, a pesar de que todavía está frenético. "Hey, Luke, sí, soy yo. ¿Estás bien?"  
   
"No sé dónde estoy". Suena cerca de las lágrimas. "Me perdí, no..."  
   
"Está bien," Michael calma. "Sé donde estás. Voy a ir a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo? Me llevará un poco llegar, pero ya voy."  
   
"De acuerdo" susurra Luke. "Lo siento."  
   
"No lo lamentes. Sólo quédate ahí. Estare ahi pronto."  
   
"Sí," respira Luke.  
   
Michael cuelga sin otra palabra. "¡Mamá, voy a tomar tu auto!", Grita. Ni siquiera está seguro de dónde está. Sabe que está en casa, pero no la ha visto en una hora más o menos.  
   
Él va rápidamente a la puerta para luchar con sus zapatos, saltando en un pie cuando él comienza a perder su equilibrio.  
   
"¿Tu vas a hacer qué?" pregunta su voz desde arriba.  
   
"¡Volveré pronto!" Michael coge las llaves del gancho. Su mano está en el pomo de la puerta cuando su voz lo detiene, mucho más cerca esta vez.  
   
"¿Dónde crees que vas?" pregunta en voz alta, doblando la esquina y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
   
"Volveré enseguida", dice Michael de nuevo.  
   
"¡No tienes licencia!" Señala, con las manos en las caderas.  
   
Michael hace una pausa, debatiendo si debe confesar que sabe más o menos cómo conducir, a pesar de que no es dueño de un coche o, como ella planteó, una licencia para conducir legalmente. No está seguro de si admitir eso le llevaría a dejarle llevar su coche, o a una conferencia sobre violar la ley.  
   
"¿A dónde necesitas ir?" Pregunta, cuando Michael no puede decidir qué decir y en lugar de eso no dice nada.  
   
"Luke me necesita," Michael ofrece, y luego suspira cuando levanta sus cejas en clara indicación de que no va a salir con la mitad de la historia. "Está en un Starbucks cerca del acuario, no sé cómo llegó allí, pero no recuerda cómo llegar a casa. Tengo que recogerlo."  
   
"Oh." El rostro de Karen se suaviza, y su mano va a su boca. "Oh, pobre Luke. De acuerdo, vamos."  
   
Michael frunce el ceño. "¿Qué?"  
   
Coge su bolso de la mesa de la cocina y le tiende la mano. "Dame las llaves, te llevaré."  
   
"Tu no tienes que -"  
   
"Tu novio necesita ser rescatado, ¿no? Si te paran y te detienen por conducir sin licencia, ¿quién lo va a recoger? ¿Quieres dejarlo desamparado porque crees que estás demasiado crecido para aceptar la ayuda de tu madre?" La expresión sin sentido de su cara dice que no va a escuchar ningún argumento sobre el tema, pero Michael tiene que admitir que ella hace un buen punto.  
   
Él le entrega las llaves, y ambos se apresuran a su vieja de cuatro puertas, aparcado en la entrada. Ambos están en silencio mientras ella conduce, un poco más rápido de lo que normalmente lo haría, pero con una luz roja se acerca y le da una palmadita en la pierna de Michael. Michael apretó la mandíbula y miró por la ventana a los otros coches, árboles y peatones mientras los azotaban. Cada segundo que siguen conduciendo, Luke está solo, en un lugar desconocido, asustado, perdido y esperando. Michael no puede envolver su cabeza en torno a cómo sucedió esto, pero ahora no importa. Sólo necesita estar allí. Necesita llegar a Luke.  
   
"Él no es mi novio, ya sabes", dice Michael finalmente, cuando el silencio comienza a meterse bajo su piel. Las palabras tienen un sabor amargo al salir de su boca. "Ya no."  
   
"La realidad sigue siendo realidad, si él la sabe o no," Karen dice, suavemente. "Si te despertases mañana y te olvidas de que los gatos existen, no significaría que no lo hacen. No sabe muchas cosas en este momento. Pero siguen siendo reales.  
   
"Supongo," murmura Michael. Se agarra a una chincheta, arranca la pequeña tira de piel lejos de su dedo con demasiada rapidez y sangra un poco. Pica, por lo que se lo pone en la boca, dejando que su lengua enmascare el dolor. La sangre es metálica en sus papilas gustativas.  
   
"Te recordará, Michael. Él te ama. Aún no lo sabe."

Michael aprieta sus muelas juntas y parpadea para impedir que sus ojos se inunden.  
   
Karen encuentra una plaza de aparcamiento en la calle a media cuadra del Starbucks, y Michael sale antes de que el coche se haya detenido completamente y se ejecuta. Llaves en la manija de la puerta, pero no se abre, por lo que golpea en el cristal. Alguien con un delantal de uniforme verde viene a dejarlo entrar.  
   
"Michael, ¿verdad?" Pregunta el chico, aunque Michael puede decir que ya lo sabe. "Hey, yo soy Greg."  
   
"¿Dónde está Luke?"  
   
"Cierra la puerta detrás de ti y ven conmigo." El tipo se retira en la dirección que vino, hacia la parte posterior de la tienda.  
   
El lugar está vacío. Michael mira a su alrededor, confundido por un momento, antes de seguir las instrucciones, girando una cerradura con cerrojo en la puerta de cristal y luego corriendo hacia la puerta en la que Greg desapareció. Lo abre para encontrar una sala de almacenamiento, con estantes del piso al techo apilados con tazas y tapas y cajas de plástico de granos de café. Al final de una de las filas, Luke está sentado, sobre una caja de cartón, con los brazos envueltos sobre su pecho. Otros tres empleados se reúnen alrededor de él, y levantan la vista cuando Michael entra en la habitación y luego se aleja de Luke.  
   
"Hola, Michael", dice uno, una chica de la edad de Michael con cabello castaño rizado. Ella le sonríe tentativamente, reconociéndole - y eso significa que ella sabe quién es Luke también - pero ella parece preocupada. Los otros también.  
   
"¿Luke?" pregunta Michael en voz baja, caminando hacia él.  
   
Luke levanta la vista y parpadea unas cuantas veces, sus rasgos retorcidos se calman un poco cuando ve a Michael.  
   
"Vamos, muchachos" dice Greg. Es con quien Michael habló por teléfono. Identifica la voz.  
   
Las tres chicas salieron rápidamente del almacén, haciendo lugar en el estrecho espacio para que Michael cayera sobre sus rodillas delante de Luke.  
   
"Hey", susurra, extendiendo la mano y tocando el brazo de Luke. "¿Estás bien?"  
   
Luke sacude la cabeza y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Parece tan asustado y molesto consigo mismo a la vez.  
   
"Su memoria no ha vuelto todavía, supongo."  
   
Michael mira detrás de sí; No se había dado cuenta de que no estaban completamente solos. "Uh. No aún no."  
   
Greg sacude la cabeza. "Escuché sobre eso, en Twitter. Es muy loco."  
   
Michael mira a Luke y trata de sonreír tranquilizador. "Entonces, te perdiste, ¿eh?", Pregunta, burlándose suavemente; Tratando de insertar algo de levedad en la situación porque Luke parece a segundos de romper.  
   
"Un grupo de muchachas lo reconoció, justo afuera" dice Greg cuando Luke no responde. "Estaban gritando y tratando de abrazarlo y él se asustó un poco. Salí a ver qué era todo el ruido, y luego vi a Luke y puse un poco las piezas juntas. Le dejé entrar aquí para alejarse de ellos. Tuvimos que cerrar la puerta para mantenerlos fuera. Ustedes tienen algunos fans locos, hombre."  
   
"A veces," Michael está de acuerdo. Mira hacia Greg. "Gracias", dice, sinceramente. No sabe lo que habría hecho Luke si lo hubieran dejado solo.  
   
"Te voy a dejar." Greg le sonríe de nuevo, y luego sale también, y están solos.  
   
"Mis padres me están volviendo loco", dice Luke en voz baja. Michael se vuelve hacia él. "Ellos están tratando de ayudar, pero simplemente se ciernen todo el tiempo. Y se ven tan decepcionados cada vez que no recuerdo las cosas. Pensé ... No sé lo que pensé. Sólo tuve que alejarme un rato."  
   
"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?", Pregunta Michael. Su mano todavía está en el antebrazo de Luke, se da cuenta, su pulgar trazando un arco lento sobre la piel desnuda de Luke.  
   
"Me subí a un autobús." Luke bufa una pequeña risa, pero no hay humor en ella. Parece devastado. "Soy tan jodidamente estúpido. Quería ver el océano. Pensé que si usaba el mapa en mi teléfono podría encontrar mi camino."  
   
"No eres estúpido." Michael camina hacia adelante sobre sus rodillas, necesitando estar cerca ahora mismo. Cree que quizá Luke también lo necesite.  
   
"Cuando esas chicas empezaron a agarrarme yo ..." Luke sacude la cabeza y unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. "Entré en pánico. No sé qué pasó, es tan tonto, sólo ... "  
   
"Está bien," susurra Michael. "¿Puedo abrazarte? Me asustaste un poco."  
   
Luke sorbe por la nariz y asiente con la cabeza. Michael se acerca y tira de Luke entre sus brazos, y Luke se apoya un poco contra él y le introduce la cara en el hombro de Michael. Se aferra con tanta fuerza, y Michael vuelve a parpadear las lágrimas. Luke debió de estar tan asustado. Rompe el corazón de Michael. Odia lo indefenso que se siente en este momento. Debería haber sido capaz de impedir que esto sucediera. Debería ser capaz de proteger a Luke todo el tiempo, y no puede.  
   
"Lo siento, Michael."  
   
"Shh." Michael frota la espalda de Lucas, y se traga un nudo en la garganta. Se siente muy bien, tener a Luke tan cerca, y sólo hace que todo sea más difícil. "Sólo estoy feliz de que estés a salvo."  
   
"¿Podemos irnos a casa?" pregunta Luke en voz baja. "¿A tu casa?"

"Por supuesto que podemos." Michael se aferra a él por un momento más, y luego se retira para poder ver la cara de Luke; Para que pueda sonreírle. Luke sonríe, aunque hay tanta tristeza mezclada con ella.  
   
Él le da las gracias nuevamente a Greg a la salida, y logran llegar a la media cuadra de la tienda hasta el coche de Karen sin que nadie más los note. Luke se mete en el asiento trasero, y Michael sube a su lado.  
   
"¿Todo bien?", Pregunta Karen, mirándolos en el espejo retrovisor.  
   
"Gracias por venir a buscarme" murmura Luke. Parece avergonzado, y como si se odiara a sí mismo, y Michael vuelve a tocar su brazo, tranquilizador.  
   
"Eres como mi segundo hijo", le dice Karen. "Sé que todavía no te acuerdas de eso, cariño, pero no hay nada que el padre de Michael y yo no hagamos por ti, ¿de acuerdo?"  
   
Luke asiente y logra sonreír de nuevo, y esta vez parece casi feliz. Michael le debe una cesta de regalo, y un masaje de pies, y tal vez un coche nuevo.  
   
De vuelta en la casa de Michael, Luke se arrastra sin preguntar en la cama de Michael, y en piloto automático, Michael apagó las luces y cerró la puerta y se subió a la cama a su lado antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando le golpea, su corazón corre, por un momento aterrorizado de que Luke va a pensar que es raro y todo se arruinó.  
   
Luke no lo hace. Él simplemente da vuelta su cara en la almohada y exhala lentamente. "Odio no recordar. Es muy jodidamente duro, Michael. Estoy seguro de que todo el mundo está harto de oírme decir eso, pero es... es una mierda. "  
   
"¿Lo hiciste?", Pregunta Michael. "¿Antes de que esos fans te hayan encontrado?"  
   
"¿Hacer que cosa?"  
   
"Ver el océano."  
   
"Oh." Luke suspira nuevamente. "No."  
   
"Te llevaré. ¿Mañana está bien?"  
   
"¿Es uno de nuestros lugares? ¿Adónde fuimos?"  
   
Michael se muerde el labio y no responde un momento. Hay un lugar, al final de una playa, donde el terreno rocoso se convierte en grandes rocas que se puede subir si la marea es baja y no están mojados. Él y Luke sí fueron allí, una vez. Subieron hasta la cima del acantilado y contemplaron la puesta del sol. Luke lo besó. Era tan tímido al respecto. No era la primera vez, pero seguían siendo nuevos. Es un recuerdo muy bonito. Michael no puede decirle eso a Luke.  
   
"Un poco, sí. Hay una playa a la que fuimos unas pocas veces. A ti y a Cal le gustaba más que yo."  
   
Luke asiente con la cabeza. Está callado por un minuto y luego dice: "Puedes obligarme a volver a mi casa, si quieres."  
   
"No quiero" responde Michael. Se mantiene decididamente lo suficientemente lejos de Luke para que no se toquen. Él se tumba de espaldas, y mira hacia arriba y el techo, sombreado en la oscuridad de la habitación. Una cosa es abrazar a Luke en el almacén de un Starbucks; Es enteramente otra cosa acurrucarlo en la cama. Michael sabe que es una línea que no puede cruzar ahora, mientras que Luke piensa que son sólo amigos. Pone las manos en puños a los costados.  
   
"Tampoco tienes que quedarte conmigo." Luke no suena como que él quiere decir eso.  
   
"¿Quieres que lo haga?"  
   
Luke se encoge de hombros.  
   
"Tienes que decirme, de cualquier manera, ¿de acuerdo?", Dice Michael en voz baja. "Porque voy a irme si esto es raro. Solo pensé…"  
   
"No te vayas," susurra Luke. "¿Puedes hablar conmigo?"  
   
"¿Acerca de?"  
   
"Cualquier cosa."  
   
"Bueno."  
   
Michael le contó una historia, acerca de las veces que solían salir furtivamente de su casa en Londres en medio de la noche, en pleno invierno, y vagar por las calles vacías y abandonadas durante horas. Acerca de cómo Luke siempre estaba preocupado de que Liz despertaría y descubriría que se habían ido y llamaría a la policía, pero nunca lo hizo. Sobre el futuro que solían imaginar por sí mismos, los cuatro juntos en un país extranjero persiguiendo un sueño loco. Luke se ríe, cuando Michael le cuenta acerca del momento en que tuvieron una pelea de bolas de nieve en una calle del barrio a las dos de la mañana, y una dama de bata de casa les gritó a través de una ventana de segundo piso por hacer demasiado ruido.  
   
No recuerda haberse dormido, pero entonces sus ojos se abren lentamente, y Luke está presionado contra su costado, con un brazo sobre el centro de Michael. Sus labios se separaron contra el hombro de Michael, respiraciones suaves cosquilleando el cuello de Michael. Michael exhala lentamente y por un segundo, piensa que probablemente debería levantarse. Luke debió haberse quedado dormido también, y luego se acurrucó contra Michael mientras ambos estaban inconscientes. No lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Así que Michael debería moverse. Debería levantarse y dormir en el sofá. Pero no puede. Luke es cálido y familiar contra él. Michael ha dormido tantas veces exactamente así, con Luke en sus brazos. Lo echa de menos como si se perdiera un miembro. No puede alejarse. Vuelve su rostro al cabello de Luke, respirando el olor de él mientras se queda dormido.


	15. Capítulo 15

 

 

                                                                                                              

 

Ellos tienen un plan. Calum sabe que Michael no va a estar contento con eso, pero solo va a tener que lidiar con él. Michael se está desmoronando. Es lento, pero está sucediendo. Luke está frustrado y el resto de ellos tienen sus manos atadas por él, pero Michael está corriendo en humos, gastando cada centímetro de energía, ha ayudando a Luke y estado allí para Luke y preocupado por Luke y él necesita un descanso, si él quiere uno o no. Calum y Ashton lo discutieron anoche, y decidieron que a veces cuando amas a una persona, tienes que hacer que hagan lo que es mejor para sí mismos, incluso si no quieren.

 

"¿Cuan enojado crees que va a estar?" Calum se preocupa. Ashton acaba de tocar el timbre, y están de pie en la puerta de la casa de Michael esperando que los deje entrar. Michael ha sido amigo de Calum por más tiempo que cualquiera de ellos, y él lo ama en pedazos, pero Michael tiene un temperamento a veces.

 

"Estamos tratando de ayudarlo", dice Ashton. "Y a Luke."

 

"Lo sé, simplemente no creo que él lo vea de esa manera." Calum mastica en el interior de su mejilla.

 

"Así que le haremos ver de esa manera. Vas a preguntarle sobre lo que hablamos, ¿verdad?" Ashton lo mira.

 

Calum asiente con la cabeza. "Lo informaré cuando sepa algo."

 

La puerta se abre; La mamá de Michael les sonríe y retrocede para dejarlos entrar. "Hola, muchachos", dice alegremente. "Michael y Luke están en la sala de recreo."

 

"Gracias." Ashton le sonríe mientras pasan.

 

Calum puede oír las voces de Michael y Luke mientras se acercan, pero suenan diferentes. Mas jovenes. Están viendo un video, se da cuenta, mientras empuja la puerta abierta y es saludado por la vista en la pantalla del ordenador de caras de bebé y pelo rubio desordenado y flequillos ridículos. Los chicos de la pantalla hablan del nombre de su banda. Calum había olvidado que este video existía.

 

"Tú eres un idiota", dice Luke de la vida real, sentado en una silla junto a Michael de la vida real. Él está sonriendo mientras observa cómo sus jóvenes se burlan de cuántos segundos de verano deben usar para el nombre y si hará que los maestros en la escuela piensen que son buenos en matemáticas.

 

"Y tú también", regresa Michael, empujándolo juguetonamente.

 

Ashton se aclara la garganta para anunciar su presencia, y Michael y Luke se vuelven a mirarlos. El cabello azul descolorido de Michael está desordenado y Luke parece cansado, pero feliz. Calum se pregunta sobre la última vez que Luke se fue a casa durante un tiempo significativo durante el día. Michael no lo ha dicho en un lenguaje tan explícito, pero Calum tiene la sensación de que Luke está más o menos viviendo aquí cuando los cuatro no están juntos. No es justo para su familia, realmente, están tan preocupados por él como Michael, pero no es el lugar de Calum para decirlo.

 

"Hey." Michael les sonríe. "¿Quieres ver videos de mí y de Luke siendo adolescentes idiotas?"

 

"Todavía son unos adolescentes idiotas" les informa Ashton. Él entra en la habitación y se va a Luke, rizando su pelo con cariño. "Hey, niño. Cómo estás?"

 

"Estoy bien, abue", bromea Luke, con una gran sonrisa. Él está más cómodo a su alrededor desde que lo han llevado por Sydney, mostrándole su vieja vida. Todavía no recuerda su amistad por más de unas semanas, pero parece que está bien con el hecho de que son sus amigos ahora. "¿Cómo estás?"

 

"¿Qué te parece mostrar a tus mayores algo de respeto, hijo?", Bromea Ashton, en una voz de viejo.

 

Luke se agrieta. Es una broma que Ashton hizo aproximadamente siete mil veces, pero Luke no recuerda eso.

 

 

 

"Yo iba a llevar a Luke a la playa en un poco, ¿ustedes quieren venir?", Pregunta Michael.

 

Calum intercambia una mirada con Ashton.

 

"¿Por qué no lo llevo?" Ashton sugiere, falsamente casual acerca de ello, pero espera que Michael no se dará cuenta y pensará que es una idea que en ese momento apareció en su cabeza y no algo que habían planeado.

 

"No tengo nada más que hacer hoy", dice Michael, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

"Sí, pero... no te gusta la playa," razona Ashton. "A mí sí. Entonces, ¿por qué Luke y yo no hacemos eso, y Cal y tu pueden pasar el rato aquí? O lo que sea."

 

Michael frunce el ceño ante Ashton, y luego sobre Calum. "¿Que es esto?"

 

Ashton se encoge de hombros indiferente. No es convincente.

 

"¿Chicos?" Luke pregunta.

 

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" pregunta Calum a Michael. Trata de transmitir con sus ojos que Michael sólo tiene que escuchar, y no hacer un gran negocio fuera de ella.

 

Michael rueda sus ojos, predeciblemente, pero se levanta con un zumbido y sigue a Calum fuera de la habitación. "¿Qué?" se aferra.

 

"Ash va a ir con Luke", dice Calum sin rodeos. "Te quedarás aquí conmigo. ¿Bueno?"

 

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Michael, sonando tan molesto como parece.

 

"Porque necesitas un descanso." Calum no se molesta en darle vueltas. "Todo lo que has estado haciendo durante semanas es cuidar a Luke y ayudar a Luke y estar ansioso por Luke y eso te está matando".

 

"Sí, porque... "comenzó Michael, enfadado, pero Calum levanta las manos y lo interrumpe.

 

"Yo se porque. Y has sido genial, es muy afortunado de tenerte, pero estás agotado. Sólo necesitas un par de horas en las que no estás pensando en dónde vamos a llevarlo a continuación y qué hacer si nunca recuerda y todo eso."

 

Michael se ve furioso.

 

"Estoy preocupado por ti", le dice Calum. En cambio, se dirige a sus ojos de cachorro, porque Michael nunca ha sido muy bueno en decirle que no a ellos. "No serás de ayuda para Luke si estás desgastado. Deja que Ash lo lleve a la playa. Sólo por la tarde. Tú y yo podemos relajarnos aquí. Relájate un poco. Y luego volverán al final del día y podrás volver a preocuparte por él."

 

"No hago eso", protesta Michael, pero Calum puede decir que está ganando.

 

"Voy a ver Dragon Ball Z contigo." Calum lo empuja en las costillas. "Como en los viejos tiempos."

 

Michael vuelve a girar los ojos, pero él murmura: "Bien. Pero si algo provoca su memoria y yo no estoy allí ... "

 

"Estará con Ashton. Estará bien, Michael."

 

"Sí. Bueno."

 

"Bueno." Calum le acaricia el hombro.

 

Luke parece confundido cuando vuelven a entrar en la habitación. Él mira a Michael con las cejas juntas. "¿No quieres venir?", Pregunta.

 

Michael abre la boca, y luego se da la vuelta para mirar a Calum, una mirada en su rostro que claramente dice que esta fue tu idea estúpida, se lo explicas.

 

"Michael es un vampiro", dice Calum. "Odia ir fuera. Pero Ashton ama la playa, y tú también, antes del accidente. Ustedes vayan, tal vez podríamos salir a comer algo más tarde?"

 

"Oh." Luke asiente, y la respuesta parece satisfacerlo. "Si suena bien."

 

"¿Estás seguro de que eso está bien?" pregunta Michael, mimando a Luke, y es exactamente por eso que Calum piensa que necesita separarse de él por un tiempo. Por ambos. Michael necesita pasar unas horas sin obsesionarse con Luke, y Luke necesita aprender a existir sin que Michael sostenga su mano.

 

Una vez que están solos, y la mamá de Michael se ha ido también, Calum hace estallar un enorme plato de palomitas de maíz y le permite a Michael escoger algunas historietas de anime horrible que a Calum le gustaba cuando tenía 13 años y no consigue disfrutarlas mucho ahora. Se sienta en el sofá junto a Michael con el desbordante plato de palomitas entre ellos. Trata, por un tiempo, de dejar que Michael se entusiasme con la película y, como Calum esperaba, les lleva a recordar cuando estuvieron en Japón, hace unos meses. Michael estaba tan feliz en Japón. Calum se siente un poco mejor al ver una gran sonrisa en la cara de Michael mientras hablan, y ese brillo en sus ojos que ha estado perdiendo estas últimas semanas. Michael casi siempre se ve cansado todo el tiempo, y eso es lo contrario de lo que suele ser que ha estado haciendo a Calum casi tan triste como ver a Luke luchar a través de una vida sin brújula.

 

Cuando la conversación cae en una calma natural, Calum aclara su garganta y trae la cosa que le prometió a Ashton que hablaría con Michael.

 

"Entonces, um." Se frota la parte trasera de su cuello incómodamente. "Tengo que hablar contigo de algo."

 

Los ojos de Michael se estrechan. "Bueno. Así que por eso Ashton se llevó a Luke, entonces."

 

Calum suspira. "Mas o menos. Él no es un juguete que te confiscaron. Ambos necesitan un descanso el uno del otro, ¿de acuerdo?"

 

"No quiero descansar", refunfuña Michael, haciendo pucheros como él piensa que Luke es exactamente un juguete que le fue confiscado.

 

"Es una tarde", dice Calum. Está tratando de ser amable al respecto, porque sabe que Michael está luchando. Michael no ha estado bien desde el momento en que Luke cayó. "Se va a divertir con Ash, y te mereces unas horas donde no te preocupes por él".

 

 

 

"Todavía estoy preocupado", responde Michael suavemente. Ya no está haciendo pucheros. Sólo está triste. "Incluso cuando no está aquí."

 

"Lo sé." Calum levanta el recipiente casi vacío y lo pone en la mesa de café para que pueda moverse un poco más cerca en el sofá y golpear su hombro contra Michael. "Lo amas, siempre te vas a preocupar por él. Pero está bien, Mikey. ¿Lo sabes, bien? Ashton se ocupará de él."

 

"¿De qué necesitas hablar conmigo?" pregunta Michael, en lugar de responder a la pregunta de Calum.

 

Calum se lame los labios. Él y Ashton han estado hablando de esto, preguntándose qué está pasando con Michael y Luke cuando están solos. Preguntándose si Michael tiene una estrategia para introducir a Luke en partes de su vida que no han tratado como un grupo. "¿Qué, um. ¿Cuál es tu plan de juego, aquí? ¿Con Luke? Como sobre... los dos."

 

Michael frunce el ceño y lo mira. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

 

"Le mostramos todas estas piezas de su vida, diciéndole acerca de nuestra banda y esas cosas. ¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Acerca de ti?"

 

Michael lo mira como si de repente se hubiera preocupado de que Calum tuviera dañado el cerebro como Luke. "¿En serio? ¿No es claro que no?"

 

"¿Por qué no?"

 

"¡Porque no puedo decirle eso!"

 

"Sé que no puedes dejarlo pasar en el desayuno. Pero como ... bueno, ¿cuál es el plan, entonces? ¿Vas a decirle alguna vez?" Calum no sabe lo que haría si estuviera en esta situación. No hay una respuesta correcta que él está buscando. Sólo tiene curiosidad sobre el proceso mental de Michael.

 

Michael se desploma un poco contra los cojines. Juega con los dedos y luego dobla los brazos sobre el pecho y suspira.

 

Calum se inclina también, poniendo los pies en la mesa de café al lado de Michael y empujando el pie de Michael con los dedos de los pies. "Háblame", dice suavemente.

 

Michael solía sentirse triste así, a veces, cuando estaban en la escuela. Calum siempre lo intentó, pero nunca fue muy bueno en ayudar. Nunca logró averiguar qué pasaba, cuando Michael estaba triste por una semana entera de la nada, y luego desaparecería hasta la próxima vez. Cuando Michael comenzó a ser amigo de Luke, dejó de suceder tanto. Si Michael se ponía nervioso antes de un espectáculo, Luke podría calmarlo. Cuando se alejaron y Michael tuvo nostalgia y mal humor, Luke podría alegrarlo. Michael es un torbellino de una persona a veces. Él es siempre ruidoso y atado con alambre e imprudente y gira tan rápidamente. Cuando él comienza a ir demasiado rápido, Luke siempre fue su ancla; Lo que aseguró que los pies de Michael se quedaran en el suelo. Michael necesita a Luke, más de lo que él admite. Siempre lo ha hecho.

 

"Él durmió aquí anoche," Michael dice. "En mi cama."

 

"Oh." Calum frunce el ceño y no está seguro de cómo responder.

 

"Sólo dormimos, no intenté nada."

 

"Por supuesto que no. Yo sé eso."

 

"Nos quedamos dormidos. No queríamos hacerlo." Michael suspira nuevamente. "Y luego me desperté en medio de la noche y él estaba justo en mis brazos. Yo no... debí haberme alejado. Pero no lo hice. No podría."

 

"Está bien, Mikey", dice Calum. Golpea el muslo de Michael, y la cabeza de Michael cae contra el hombro de Calum.

 

"Lo extraño", susurra Michael.

 

"Yo sé que lo haces."

 

"No puedo decírselo. Sobre nosotros."

 

"¿Por qué no?"

 

"Porque no puedo." La voz de Michael se agrieta. "¿Y si no me cree?"

 

Calum asiente con la cabeza. Le duele el corazón por su amigo mayor, por Luke y por todos ellos. Si Luke nunca recuerda, nada será nunca lo mismo. Calum no sabe lo que van a hacer.

 

"¿Cómo podría siquiera decirlo?" Continúa Michael. Suena tan desesperado.

 

"No lo sé", admite Calum. "Le dije a Ash que te preguntaría sobre eso. No sabíamos lo que estabas pensando."

 

"Estoy pensando que no tiene recuerdos, de nada. Y se siente a salvo conmigo ahora mismo. Se perdió ayer, por eso durmió aquí. Cal, se metió en un autobús por sí mismo y se fue todo el camino hasta el puerto, y luego se perdió y un grupo de fans lo atacó fuera de un Starbucks y él se asustó. Un tipo que trabajaba allí me llamó. Luke estaba solo y perdido y asustado, y él me llamó a mí para que fuera a buscarlo. No a sus padres."

 

" _Fuck_ ," Calum respira, mientras absorbe la nueva información.

 

"Confía en mí. No tiene nada más en este momento. Todos somos básicamente desconocidos. No conoce su propia vida, sólo tiene que creer que ninguno de nosotros va a asesinarlo en su sueño o algo así. Pero él confía en mí ", repite Michael. "¿Cuánto de un monstruo sería yo si lo arruinara sólo porque extraño besarlo?"

 

Calum exhala lentamente, dándose un momento más para juntar todo. "Tienes razón. Tienes razón, Michael, sólo ... "

 

"Apesta", Michael termina.

 

"Sí." Él saca su brazo bajo el peso de Michael y lo pone alrededor de sus hombros, y Michael se inclina hacia él un poco más. Tal vez por millonésima vez desde que Luke cayó, Calum quiere arreglarlo todo. Y no puede arreglar nada.


	16. Chapter 16

                                                                            

 

Ha sido un mes, exactamente, desde el día del accidente de Luke. Ashton no quería darse cuenta de eso cuando miró su teléfono esta mañana, pero la fecha saltó a él. 23 de junio. Ellos tocaron el concierto en Norwich el 23 de mayo. Era un sábado. Hoy es un martes. Ha pasado un mes, desde que sus vidas fueron volteadas al revés y luego sacudidas unas cuantas veces por buena medida sólo para dejarlas rotas y agarrándose a las astillas que no existen.

 

Sin embargo, está mejorando. Por lo menos un poco. Luke todavía no recuerda nada. Lo han llevado a dondequiera que puedan pensar, a cada lugar que les fuera memorable. La semana pasada hicieron un viaje por carretera hasta la costa a Brisbane, para ver un lugar en el que han tocado un par de veces. Sólo los cuatro. Luke tampoco lo recordaba, pero seguía siendo divertido. Las cosas están mejorando, incluso si Luke no lo recuerda, porque se está poniendo más cómodo con ellos. Siempre parecía cómodo con Michael - en secreto Ashton piensa que es porque hay algo del subconsciente de Luke que recuerda que él ama a Michael, incluso si no puede acceder a él ahora mismo - pero está empezando a actuar más casualmente alrededor del resto de ellos, como que esta comenzando a confiar en ellos. Es una mejora. No es lo que todos esperan que suceda, pero al menos es algo. Ashton lo discutió con Calum anoche, y se dieron cuenta que a este ritmo, incluso si Luke nunca recupera su memoria, hay una buena probabilidad de que puedan ser una banda de nuevo de todos modos. Podían enseñarle sus canciones. Todavía tiene talento musical dentro de él en alguna parte. Tal vez podrían reconstruirse. Es posible.

 

Todos están en la casa de Michael hoy. Sus padres están fuera por lo que han pasado todo el día dentro. Jugaron en el X-Box de Michael y le mostraron a Luke un par de videos de entrevistas que hicieron en los últimos meses y algunos dibujos geniales que algunos fanáticos han hecho de ellos. Luke todavía no puede creer que realmente tienen fans. Algunos días, Ashton tampoco.

 

Calum recoge la vieja guitarra acústica de Michael en un punto, porque está aburrido y está sentado allí en la sala de recreo donde los padres de Michael han creado un santuario para la banda. Todos sus logros están en la pared en marcos. Resultó útil, como un pequeño museo 5SOS que Luke puede ver, y ver las cosas que han hecho juntos. Calum vuelve a la sala de estar y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá, sosteniendo la guitarra en sus manos y distraídamente tocando, mientras Michael, Luke y Ashton se encuentran en el piso mirando los viejos álbumes de fotos de Karen.

 

"Eras como el chico más lindo de todos los tiempos", dice Luke, riendo, mientras observa las fotos del cabello rubio de Michael y las mejillas rechonchas a los diez años.

 

"Yo era tan perdedor", responde Michael.

 

"No te preocupes, sigues siendo un perdedor," Ashton lo tranquiliza.

 

Michael pone los ojos en blanco. "Gracias."

 

"¿Era un perdedor?" pregunta Luke.

 

"Sí", dicen Ashton y Michael al mismo tiempo.

 

"¿Qué hay de ustedes?"

 

"Siempre he sido genial", dice Calum, sin levantar la vista. Todavía está tocando la guitarra, pero sólo un arranque al azar de cuerdas, carece de una melodía discernible.

 

"Está mintiendo" contesta Michael. "Todos éramos perdedores. Por eso fue tan bueno cuando nos encontramos. Entonces éramos perdedores juntos, así que ya no éramos perdedores ".

 

"Debemos escribir eso en una canción", Ashton se ríe entre dientes.

 

"Lo hicimos", señala Michael.

 

"¿Qué canción?" pregunta Luke.

 

"Se llama  _She's Kinda Hot_. Lo escribimos hace unos meses para nuestro nuevo álbum ".

 

"¿Tenemos un nuevo álbum?"

 

"Aún no" le dice Ashton. "Lo escribimos y lo grabamos y cosas durante el invierno, pero aún no lo hemos lanzado".

 

"¿Cuándo lo soltamos?"

 

Ashton intercambia una mirada con Michael. "No estoy seguro. Iba a estar en el otoño, pero ahora ... "

 

"Oh." Luke lo entiende. "Correcto. Depende de mi cabeza rota."

 

"Lo lanzaremos cuando sea el momento adecuado. Nadie te culpa ", dice Michael. Le da un codazo al hombro de Luke, y luego gira la página del álbum e intenta cambiar el tema de nuevo a las fotos de la familia embarazosa.

 

El zumbido sin sentido de Calum comienza a tomar forma en algo que Ashton reconoce, y luego la melodía de Beside You llena la habitación mientras ellos silenciosamente hojean el libro. Hay un zumbido tranquilo a la izquierda de Ashton, una voz baja moviéndose junto con la melodía. Instintivamente, él asume que es Michael, y no piensa en nada. Siempre le ha gustado esta canción. Es un poco cursi pero es agradable. Es una de las primeras que han grabado, y han estado tocando en vivo durante tanto tiempo, se ha convertido en parte de Ashton.

 

Entonces, Michael habla. "Esa es la camisa más fea que he visto, ¿en qué estaba pensando mi mamá?"

 

Sin embargo, Ashton sólo necesita un momento para unir las piezas. Alguien está tarareando junto a Calum. No es Ashton, y si Michael acaba de hablar, tampoco es él. Así que es Luke. Ashton levanta la vista. Todavía no quiere decir nada; No quiere romper el hechizo. Él ve a Michael mirándolo, por encima de Luke. Están acostados en una fila sobre sus estómagos, los tres, y Michael y Ashton se miran con los ojos abiertos de par en par con Luke todavía mirando hacia abajo entre ellos. Michael se ve a medio camino entre aterrorizado y emocionado y como que está a punto de llorar y también como si estuviera a punto de empezar a gritar. El corazón de Ashton late tan rápido.

 

"So close but so far away,", Lucas canta suavemente, en voz baja, sin siquiera nota que lo está haciendo.

 

Calum deja de tocar de inmediato, captando lo que acaba de suceder. Su cabeza se levanta y sus dedos se caen de las cuerdas. Él hace un ruido de incredulidad en su garganta, así que Ashton lo mira en su lugar. Quiere gritar o empezar a bailar o algo así, pero está congelado. Todos lo están.

 

Luke alza la mirada finalmente, quizás preguntándose dónde se fue la música. Cuando ve a sus tres amigos con las bocas abiertas, frunce el ceño y se ve aturdido, mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre ellos. "Um. ¿Qué?"

 

"¿No ... no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?" pregunta Michael, en voz baja, como si estuviera preocupado de que si hablaba demasiado alto, arruinaría el momento.

 

Luke parece confundido por sólo un segundo más, y luego le golpea. Su rostro se mueve lentamente, cambiando de confundido a tan sorprendido como el resto de ellos. "Mierda." Se tapa la boca con la mano y luego se empuja del suelo para sentarse sobre sus talones. "¿Qué estaba cantando?"

 

"Estaba tocando una de nuestras canciones", dice Calum. "Tu la cantaste."

 

"¿Has estado escuchando nuestra música?" Pregunta Ashton. Ellos deliberadamente no le han tocado a Luke ninguna de sus canciones todavía. Estaban planeando comenzar, pronto. Ellos no querían abrumarlo al principio, o burlarse de él con cosas que no recuerda, y luego Calum pensó que si estaban planeando enseñarle a tocar en algún momento podría ser mejor si no hubiera escuchado grabaciones de ellos primero. Para que pudiera aprenderlas desde cero, para que realmente los conociera.

 

Luke sacude la cabeza. "Michael me dijo que no lo hiciera."

 

"Así que ... acabas de recordar algo", concluye Michael. Se sienta también, agarrando los hombros de Luke y agitando suavemente. "¡Luke! ¡Te acordaste de algo!"

 

"Oh Dios mío," Luke se ríe. Se cubre el rostro con las manos por un momento, y cuando se alejan, sonríe tan ampliamente. "¡Si, lo hice!"

 

Calum y Ashton no pueden creerlo, no puede dejar de sonreír.

 

"Esa que se llama Beside You, ¿verdad?" Luke mira a Calum. "Lo recuerdo.  _Fuck_ , chicos! ¡Lo recuerdo!"

 

"¡Sigue!" Grita Calum. Agarra la guitarra de nuevo y comienza a tocar desde el principio, y es tranquilo y tentativo, pero Luke canta a lo largo. Ashton se une a él después de un momento, y luego lo hacen Calum y Michael, y cantan la canción entera, todos ellos rebotando emocionados como cachorros y probablemente están siendo tan tontos, pero Ashton ni siquiera se preocupa. No ha sido tan feliz en un mes.

 

"I wish I was, I wish I was,", todos cantan juntos, poniendo fin a la canción en voz alta y terriblemente fuera del tono, y luego todo el mundo se ríe y aclaman y Calum pone la guitarra en el sofá para que pueda descender sobre los tres de ellos en una gran pila desordenada en el suelo.

 

"Recuerdo cada palabra" dice Luke mientras Calum aterriza encima de él.

 

Ashton sonríe tan fuerte que le duele la cara.

 

Ellos prueban algunas otras canciones, y cuando Luke no las recuerda, se centran en la que si lo hace. Calum le entrega la guitarra, le enseña a Luke cómo sostenerla, y en realidad no requiere que tres de ellos enseñen a Luke cómo tocar la sencilla progresión de acordes de una canción, pero todos se agolpan alrededor de él de todos modos y ayudan. Michael sigue tomando la mano izquierda de Luke, la del cuello, y lo ayuda a frotar sus dedos en las formas correctas para los acordes. Dentro de media hora Luke la aprende.

 

En un momento, Michael se levanta para usar el baño y luego no vuelve, y Ashton se da cuenta después de que ha estado fuera por unos diez minutos y finge que su teléfono está zumbando para que pueda escabullirse a la habitación de Michael. Michael está sentado en su cama, con las piernas en el pecho y los brazos alrededor de ellos. No se ve muy triste, solo pensativo, mientras mira fijamente los carteles en su pared. Ashton entra en la habitación sin decir palabra, cerrando la puerta hasta que casi se cierra detrás de él y se sienta al lado de Michael. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que él ha estado en esta habitación.

 

Sólo existen en silencio por un minuto, Ashton esperando que Michael le ofrezca una razón por la que se fue, cuando lo que pasó antes fue lo mejor que ha pasado desde el accidente de Luke. Cuando Michael no lo hace, eventualmente Ashton empuja su brazo suavemente y pregunta, "¿Qué pasa?"

 

"Estoy tan feliz de que se acordara de algo."

 

"Mm-hm. ¿Y?"

 

Michael exhala lentamente. "Es tan estúpido. Debería estar feliz. Yo  _estoy_  feliz."

 

"¿Pero?"

 

"Sólo quiero que él me recuerde," murmura Michael. Suena tan avergonzado, olfateando y limpiándose la nariz con la manga. "Y es tan mierda de mí pensarlo porque esto fue enorme. Debería estar ahí celebrando con ustedes. Y estoy feliz, realmente lo estoy, yo solo ... "

 

Ashton asiente y suspira. Pone el brazo sobre los hombros de Michael y lo aprieta. "Lo sé. Ha sido muy duro para ti, todo esto. Pero se acordará de ti, Michael. Lo hará. Hoy fue tan bueno. Este es solo el comienzo. Va a empezar a recordar todo ahora, estoy seguro de ello."

 

"No puedes saberlo."

 

"Entonces estoy eligiendo creerlo porque es la mejor alternativa."

 

"Lo sé, yo ..." Michael arranca de nuevo y se encoge de hombros.

 

"Cal me dijo que no vas a decirle, sobre ustedes dos." Fue hace una semana, Ashton sólo no ha tenido un momento a solas con Michael para que lo planteen desde entonces.

 

"No puedo", dice Michael suavemente.

 

"Podrías", Ashton empuja. No tenía sentido para él, cuando Calum transmitió su conversación. Le están contando todo a Luke sobre su vida. Cosas buenas y cosas malas. Ashton no entiende por qué Michael no le dirá una de las cosas más importantes. Tal vez si lo hiciera, Luke lo recordaría.

 

"Hey." La puerta se abre un poco y Luke mete la cabeza en la habitación, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Todo está bien aquí?"

 

Michael rápidamente se limpia las lágrimas en su cara antes de que él se voltee completamente para enfrentarlo. Él fuerza una sonrisa. "Sí, está bien. Todo bien. Ya saldremos."

 

Luke parece inseguro por un segundo, pero luego parece creerle, y él retrocede.

 

"¿Por qué te haces esto a ti mismo?" pregunta Ashton suavemente.

 

"Porque yo lo amo", responde Michael. Suena tan simple cuando lo dice, como si no supiera por qué nadie más entiende.

 

"Así que dile eso."

 

"No puedo," Michael dice de nuevo. "Sabes que no puedo. No me creería. ¿Lo harías? Si fueses el que tuviera amnesia y te dijera que estábamos juntos pero no lo recuerdas? ¿No creerías que es una broma enferma?"

 

"Él cree todo lo demás que le digas sobre su vida", argumenta Ashton. "Y podrías mostrarle pruebas. Fotos y cosas. Te amaba antes. Todavía está allí, dentro de él. Aún no lo recuerda."

 

Michael sacude la cabeza. "Tú ... no puedes simplemente informar a alguien que te ama, de la misma manera que puedes decirles a dónde fueron a la escuela secundaria. El amor no es un hecho, Ash. Es algo que sientes. Incluso si él creyera que solía amarme, él no lo siente ahora. Entonces, ¿por qué le haría eso a él? ¿Por qué le pondría eso? Sólo haría las cosas extrañas."

 

Ashton quiere seguir discutiendo el punto, pero no está seguro de cómo. Lo odia, pero probablemente Michael tiene razón. Ashton sólo tiene problemas para arreglarlo todo. Es su personalidad. Siempre quiere reparar todo lo que está roto, hacer las cosas bien.

 

Michael se limpia la cara de nuevo y se da un pequeño temblor. "Volvamos."

 

Se levanta y sale de la habitación, y Ashton lo sigue. Luke y Calum están en el sofá cuando vuelven a entrar en la sala de estar, Luke con la guitarra de nuevo en sus manos y Calum sosteniendo un trozo de papel con las palabras impresas en él.

 

Luke alza la mirada y sonríe, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes. "Cal me está enseñando a tocar Good Girls", dice, tan emocionado. "¡No lo recuerdo pero quizá lo haré pronto!"

 

"Si lo harás." Michael se sienta en el otro lado de Luke y le revuelve el pelo. "Vamos, oigamos lo que has aprendido hasta ahora".

 

Luke toca, lento y torpe, pero está aprendiendo. Ashton se sienta en el suelo delante de ellos y los mira, y él está un poco triste por Michael pero emocionado sobre todo lo demás. Cuando Luke sonríe a Michael mientras toca, Michael sonríe, y parece real. Ambos se ven felices, y también lo hace Calum, y Ashton se siente caliente y retorcido dentro de la mejor manera. Todo va a cambiar ahora. Él puede sentirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen kudos por fa para saber que me leen!!! Ya falta menos para que Luke recuerde :)


	17. Capítulo 17

 

                                                                              

 

 

"¿Tienes hambre?"

 

Luke alza la vista. Liz le sonríe. Todavía no se siente realmente como su madre, pero en este punto Luke ha aceptado que ella lo es. No es que haya algo malo con ella. Ella es amable y cariñosa y todo lo que debe ser una mamá. Luke simplemente no siente conexión con ella, y lo odia. Él debería. Según todos los demás, solían estar muy cercanos, los dos. Ella fue a la gira con ellos durante un año, le han dicho. Ha visto fotos. Él sabe que es la verdad. Él sólo desea que pudiera recordar, él desea que él podría sentir algo más que lo que él siente cuando la mira. Si recuerda a alguien, debería ser ella. Debe tener una conexión con ella que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para penetrar en su cerebro roto. Pero no lo hace. Al menos no todavía. Está tratando de mantenerse optimista. Recordar esa canción el otro día fue una muy buena señal. Luke está tratando realmente de seguir creyendo que significa que todo lo demás volverá también.

 

"Un poco" dice. Él no tiene en realidad, pero parece que le gusta cocinar para él.

 

"Te haré un sandwich." Ella sonríe de nuevo y desaparece en la cocina.

 

Luke pone su teléfono en su bolsillo y la sigue. Había estado enviando mensajes a Calum. Casi se han acabado los lugares para llevar a Luke, con la esperanza de que reconozca un refugio familiar y sus recuerdos vendrán inundados de nuevo, pero luego ayer se acordaron de un restaurante que al parecer llevaron a Luke a una vez cuando estaban en la escuela juntos. Michael lo llevará allí esta noche, sin los otros. Calum y Ashton intercambiaron una mirada divertida después de que Michael anunció eso.

 

A Luke le gustan las dos cosas. Le gusta estar en el grupo, con toda la banda. Calum y Ashton son animados y divertidos y realmente se preocupan por él. Ashton es realmente feliz todo el tiempo, y realmente protector. No sólo de Lucas, de todos ellos. Calum parece tan leal, como el tipo de amigo que podría llamar en medio de la noche para un favor y lo haría, sin hacer preguntas. A Luke le gusta cómo se siente estar con ellos. Le da una idea de lo que debe haber sido antes. Debían haberse divertido tanto, en gira y viviendo fuera de los bolsillos traseros de cada uno, sólo los cuatro de ellos contra el mundo. También le gusta estar solo con Michael, sin embargo. Michael es el único a quien Luke realmente siente un tirón magnético, como si hubiera algo debajo de su piel que recuerda a Michael. Algo que no puede llegar a ser conscientemente, pero está ahí sin embargo.

 

Aunque tal vez, sólo tal vez, Luke lo siente con Michael un poco demasiado. Ha sido un poco lento, así que no se dio cuenta enseguida. La forma en que la sonrisa de Michael lo hace más feliz que cualquier otra cosa. La forma en que sus dedos tienden a cepillar el pelo azul de la frente de Michael cuando cae en sus ojos. La forma en que su estómago se revolvió cuando Michael se estiró el otro día y su camisa se levantó y expuso una franja de piel pálida. Esta semana, ha ido empeorando, y está empezando a asustarlo. No se lo ha dicho a nadie. No puede decirle a nadie. Si Michael se enterara, arruinaría todo, y el mundo entero de Luke está atado a él ahora mismo. En el mejor de los casos, simplemente se siente unido a Michael porque Michael es el que siempre está cerca, ayudando a Luke y hablando con él y rescatándolo cuando decide ser estúpido y subir en un autobús solo y dirigirse hacia el océano. En el peor de los casos, es un pequeño enamoramiento. De cualquier manera, no vale la pena el riesgo. No puede perder a Michael, él no tendría nada si lo hiciera. Estaría perdido.

 

"¿El queso a la plancha está bien?" Pregunta Liz mientras entra en la cocina. "No tenemos ninguna carne deli, no he ido a la tienda últimamente."

 

Luke asiente con la cabeza, y luego lo vocaliza cuando se da cuenta de que su cabeza está enterrada en el refrigerador y no puede oír un gesto de asentimiento. "Sí, eso suena genial. Gracias."

 

"Así que, cuéntame sobre la canción." Ella toma pan, queso y mantequilla de la nevera, y Luke se sienta a la mesa de la cocina y la observa. Él es completamente capaz de hacerse un sándwich pero quiere dejar que cuide de él. Eso la hace feliz.

 

Ya le había contado todo, pero había estado tan emocionada cuando lo hizo. Luke sabe que ella sólo está tratando de ayudar, sólo queriendo que su hijo vuelva, pero él siente tanta presión en esta casa a veces. Es por eso que se ha estado escondiendo en casa de Michael. Cada vez que se despierta por la mañana y no recuerda, siente que está dejando a su familia. Él no se siente así con Michael.

 

"No lo sé, no puedo explicarlo. Sólo recordé." Luke dobla sus manos sobre la mesa y las mira fijamente. "Calum estaba tocando algo, en una vieja guitarra de Michael y al principio solo sonaba como notas, y luego simplemente ... se convirtió en algo que reconocí. Pero al principio no me di cuenta. Estaba distraído, estábamos mirando fotos. Y empecé a cantar antes de que supiera que lo estaba haciendo. "

 

"Me pregunto qué fue acerca de esa canción. Estoy emocionada, no me malinterpretes, esto es fantástico. Solo me pregunto."

 

Luke se encoge de hombros. "Michael dice ..." él empieza y no termina el pensamiento en voz alta. Habla de Michael demasiado. Tiene miedo de que sea demasiado obvio.

 

Liz lo mira por encima de su hombro, una sonrisa de conocimiento en su rostro que hace que el corazón de Luke corra. "¿Qué dice Michael?"

 

Luke traga. "Um. Que ha sido una especie de canción importante para nosotros. Como todos nosotros. Toda la banda. Él - dijeron que a nuestros fans les gusta mucho, y que a todos nos gusta cuando dejo de cantar y la gente nos canta las palabras ".

 

"Es un momento realmente especial", confiesa Liz. "A veces ustedes también dejan de tocar, y toda la gente sólo canta. Te da escalofríos."

 

"¿Lo has visto?"

 

"He estado en más espectáculos de los que podría contar. Lo he visto todo."

 

"Oh." Luke traga de nuevo. De repente su garganta está muy seca. Hay cosas debajo de sus palabras, cosas que está diciendo sin decirlo. Lo pone nervioso. "¿Cómo somos? ¿En el escenario? ¿Estamos bien?"

 

"Sí." Ella coloca el sandwich construido en una sartén y gira el calor en medio, y luego se une a él en la mesa. "Eres fantástico. Hay tanta energía, tres de ustedes sólo rebotan en el escenario y si Ashton no estuviera atrapado detrás de un kit de batería, estaría rebotando también."

 

"Todavía no me puedo imaginar como un buen cantante."

 

"Lo eres. Tu voz es tan agradable. Siempre estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Luke. Te ves tan feliz en un escenario. Confiado y feliz."

 

Luke presiona sus labios y asiente con la cabeza.

 

El sándwich comienza a chisporrotear, y Liz se levanta para voltearlo. "¿Vas a ver a Michael esta noche?" pregunta ella. Es casi casual. Casi, pero no del todo.

 

"Um. Sí." Él no elabora. Cuando ella coloca un plato frente a él, el sándwich asado a la perfección marrón tostado y cortado por la mitad en la diagonal, su sonrisa es astuta otra vez. Le alisa el pelo y le besa la parte superior de la cabeza antes de dejarlo solo.

 

Luke no puede comerlo. Está demasiado preocupado por saber algo. Está demasiado preocupado por todos los demás.

 

* * *

 

Es un bonito restaurante. No cinco estrellas o nada, pero mejor que un McDonalds. Se sientan cerca de la parte de atrás, y Luke nota unos cuantos pares de ojos siguiéndolos mientras son llevados a una mesa, pero afortunadamente nadie se acerca a ellos. Michael sonríe mucho mientras examinan los menús y las palmas de Luke están sudando. Michael se ve muy bien. Luke ha visto muchas fotos de él con muchos colores diferentes en su cabello. Azul desvanecido es agradable. Se ve bien contra su piel clara. El rojo es realmente agradable también. Luke vio un video esta misma mañana donde Michael tenía el pelo rojo. Hizo que su boca pareciera que llevaba lápiz labial y sus ojos tan verdes y brillantes. Luke desea poder recordarlo.

 

Ha estado buscando mucho en Google. Él vio un conjunto de imágenes en movimiento el otro día, de épocas diferentes que le rozó el pelo de Michael de su frente en el escenario. Luke estaba hipnotizado. No podía apartar la mirada. La forma en que el tinte de cabello se deslizaba por el rostro de Michael con su sudor; Viendo su propia mano extenderse lentamente para limpiarlo, y empujar suavemente los mechones húmedos de los ojos de Michael mientras él tocaba su guitarra. Luke sintió que no se estaba mirando. La forma en que tocaba el rostro de Michael, en cada uno de ellos, era tan suave y casi amorosa, con esta sonrisa sutil curvándose en sus labios. Luke sintió todo tipo de cosas que sabe que no debería sentir.

 

"¿Cuándo vinimos aquí?", Pregunta. Mira alrededor y no reconoce nada, pero eso no es nuevo. Tampoco lo ha recordado en ningún otro lugar. No recuerda su propio dormitorio. Sólo una canción, Beside You.

 

"Um. Estábamos en nuestro último año de escuela, antes de que nos fuésemos a Londres. Fue sólo una vez, por eso no lo pensé hasta ahora."

 

"No lo recuerdo," dice Luke, innecesariamente. Michael ya puede decir que no.

 

Michael se encoge de hombros. "Lo sé. Esta bien. Sigue siendo buena comida, así que. Sólo nos divertiremos."

 

"¿Era una cita?" pregunta Luke, antes de que pueda detenerse. Su cara explota en un rubor tan pronto como las palabras están fuera de su boca, y los ojos de Michael se ensanchan. "Oh Dios mío. Lo siento, no sé por qué dije eso. Ignorame. Por supuesto que no lo era."

 

Se ríe nerviosamente, y Michael también. Hay una mirada divertida en la cara de Michael y un ligero vacilación en su voz cuando él está de acuerdo, "Por supuesto que no lo era."

 

Hay un pedazo de Lucas que desea que hubiera sido. Luego, se odia a si mismo por pensarlo. Michael es su amigo. Su amigo, que estaba sentado en su cama durante días mientras Luke estaba en coma, estaba allí en el hospital cuando Luke se despertó, que se ha quedado a su lado durante un mes, mientras que él ha sido un bulto inútil sin recuerdos. Michael ha sido leal y desinteresado, Luke no puede pagarle y perder su gratitud por la atracción. Lo destruiría todo.

 

 

* * *

                                                                             

 

"¿Deberíamos intentar otra canción hoy?", Pregunta Ashton. Está en la silla de Michael, girándose con los pies, por lo que su voz pasa ante Michael. "¿Tal vez una de las nuevos?"

 

"Tal vez Carry On?" Sugiere Calum. "Esa es corta y muy fácil."

 

Michael asiente con la cabeza. Luke no recordaba el restaurante, y fue el último lugar en que Michael pudo pensar que habían estado juntos. Han intentado en todas partes y Luke no ha recordado nada, así que Michael está sin ideas. "Probablemente sea un buen comienzo. Sin embargo, nunca la hemos tocado, tendremos que resolver los acordes."

 

"Conozco los acordes," dice Ashton, con un pequeño rollo de ojos. Él es el mejor músico de todos ellos, y a veces se molesta cuando se olvidan de eso.

 

"¿Estás seguro?", Bromea Calum, jugando con él. "Eres sólo el baterista."

 

"Ringo  _fucking_ Star era _solo el baterista_." Ashton saca a Calum. "Yo soy el corazón y el alma de esta banda."

 

"¿Tú tocas otros instrumentos?" pregunta Luke. Está en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, junto a la silla que Ashton ya no está girando.

 

"Como quince" dijo Calum, sonriendo a Ashton. Lo está haciendo muy bien, pero también se ve orgulloso. "Guitarra, piano y todo tipo de tambores."

 

"Y el saxofón", añade Ashton. Ahora también está sonriendo. Se acerca a Luke para la guitarra, donde está apoyada sobre el escritorio. La recoge, y Michael ve que sucede antes de que lo haga, pero es demasiado rápido y no puede detenerlo. Ashton sostiene el instrumento, para levantarlo sobre Luke, pero no lo levanta lo suficiente y se choca, duro, en el lado de la cabeza de Luke. El sonido es repugnante, un fuerte ruido de madera sobre el hueso. El corazón de Michael se mete en la garganta. Se escucha jadear, y por un momento está sucediendo de nuevo, Luke está cayendo, aterrizando en el suelo, sangrando, y Michael no puede ayudar, no puede llegar a él a tiempo, no puede salvarlo.

 

"¡Mierda!" Grita Ashton. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿estás bien?"

 

"Ash, ¿qué mierda?", Grita Calum con enojo.

 

"¿Luke?" pregunta Michael. En un instante está de rodillas en el suelo, agarrando los hombros de Luke y tratando de ver en sus ojos.

 

La mano de Luke está en su cabeza y sus ojos están cerrados, su frente fruncida. "Ow", dice en una pequeña voz.

 

"Luke, fuck, lo siento mucho!" Grita Ashton frenéticamente.

 

"¿Estás tratando de matarlo?" pregunta Calum.

 

"¡Lo siento!" La voz de Ashton es tan alta y aterrada. "¡No era mi intención!"

 

"¿Estás bien?" Michael necesita que Luke responda antes de que pueda volver a respirar correctamente. Se extiende y toca la mejilla de Luke. "Hey, mirarme. Dime si estás bien."

 

"Estoy..." Los ojos de Luke se abren, y parpadea un par de veces antes de que sus amplias pupilas se encuentren con Michael. "Sí. Estoy bien."

 

El corazón de Michael sigue avanzando tan rápido. Algo más está sucediendo. Los ojos de Luke son tan grandes y sus labios se separan y sus mejillas están teñidas de rosa. "¿Qué?" pregunta Michael bruscamente. "Luke, ¿qué?"

 

"Yo no ... nosotros ... grabamos Carry On en la playa, yo y Ashton y Feldy", dice Luke sin aliento.

 

Michael parpadea. "¿Le dijiste eso?", Le pregunta Ashton.

 

Ashton tiene la boca abierta y sacude la cabeza lentamente.

 

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunta Calum. Suena aterrorizado.

 

"Michael," susurra Luke desesperadamente, extendiendo la mano y agarrando la camisa de Michael. "No, lo recordé. Mi hermano Jack se rompió el pie intentando patinar cuando tenía diez años. Tú y yo solíamos odiarnos, antes de empezar a tocar música juntos. Porque eras alto y más cool que yo y las chicas te querían, y yo estaba celoso."

 

Michael no puede respirar. "¿Nadie te dijo esas cosas?"

 

 Luke sacude la cabeza y su labio inferior tiembla. "Sólo lo se. Creo que lo recuerdo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegó el momento esperado! Dejen kudos y comenten qué creen que va a pasar ahora :)


	18. Capítulo 18

                                                                           

 

 

Michael agarra los brazos de Luke y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, con un poco de ayuda de Ashton porque Luke está temblando y sus piernas se tambalean antes de que puedan meterlo en la silla que Ashton había estado ocupando hace un momento. Luke está tan pálido, y Michael y Ashton ambos parecen aterrados. Calum no puede sentir sus extremidades. No sabe qué hacer, decir o sentir. Sólo está entumecido. Después de que todas las bolas de la curva que se han lanzado debería haber perdido la capacidad de estar sorprendido por cualquier cosa, pero él realmente no estaba esperando esto, y ahora él no puede averiguar cómo reaccionar.

 

"¿Qué significa eso?", Pregunta Ashton. Él y Michael están flotando sobre Luke como si fuera un pájaro bebé que acaba de caer de un nido sobre el pavimento; quieren ayudar, pero no están seguros de cómo. "¿Recuerdas qué?"

 

"Yo ... no sé, creo ... tal vez todo." Luke exhala y su aliento se estremece. Él se aferra a la mano de Michael tan fuertemente. "¿Tal vez? Pregúntame cosas, veamos."

 

"¿Cuál es mi segundo nombre?", Pregunta Michael.

 

"Gordon," dice inmediatamente Luke. Sus ojos se ensanchan, y él agita la mano de Michael urgentemente, tratando de conseguir su atención aunque Michael esté mirando directamente a él. Luke siempre tiene la atención de Michael de todos modos, nunca tiene que luchar por ello. "Mierda. Lo sabía. ¡Michael, lo sabía!"

 

"¿Cuál es el mío?" pregunta Calum. Su voz sale chillona. No puede creer que esto esté sucediendo.

 

"Thomas" responde Luke. Los ojos se dilatan y su boca se abre.

 

"Fuck," Michael susurra.

 

"¡Fuck!" Grita Ashton. Él es el único de ellos sonriendo, pero Calum tarda en darse cuenta de que todos deberían sonreír. Estas son buenas noticias. Es lo que han estado esperando.

 

"Ashton debería haberte golpeado la cabeza con una guitarra hace semanas", bromea débilmente. Él está bromeando, pero también no un poco. Si hubieran sabido que otro golpe en la cabeza traería los recuerdos de Luke, Michael habría estado golpeando a Luke con todo lo que estaba a la vista en cuanto saliera del hospital.

 

Luke y Michael lo miran, y luego la cara de Luke se rompe en una sonrisa, y él se ríe, tranquilo al principio y luego más fuerte. Entonces también lo hace Ashton. Sólo Michael se ve como un ciervo en los faros.

 

"Fuck" dice Luke riendo, cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

 

"¿Realmente recuerdas?", Pregunta Michael con cautela, como si tuviera miedo de creer que esto es real. Calum también lo tiene. Por si acaso no lo hace. Ha roto sus esperanzas tantas veces.

 

Luke se levanta y camina unos pasos hacia delante, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Él está sonriendo cuando él se vuelve para enfrentarlos, prácticamente rebotando en las puntas de sus pies en excitación nerviosa. "¡Creo que si! ¡Pregúntame otra cosa! "

 

"¿Qué, um ..." Ashton piensa por un momento, y luego aparece: "Bueno, ¿cuál fue la primera canción que uno de nosotros escribió?"

 

"Gotta Get Out,", responde Lucas de inmediato. "Cal lo escribió. Y nos conocimos antes de Navidad hace tres años. Te presentaste a nuestra primera reunión de banda con una camiseta púrpura y pensamos que eras raro porque no querías jugar FIFA ".

 

Ashton se ríe y gime al mismo tiempo. "¿Seriamente? ¿Malditos daños cerebrales y tu todavía no dejarás morir la camisa púrpura? "

 

"Era una camisa horrible", le dice Luke, su sonrisa se ensancha y se le parte la cara. Todavía está rebotando. "Lo odiamos, pero te amamos. Calum se puso de rodillas y se propuso, te pidió que te unieras a la banda. Lo recuerdo. Chicos, lo recuerdo!"

 

" _Fuck_ ," murmura Michael, y luego se arroja a los brazos de Luke, descuidadamente, y abrazándolo tan fuerte. Luke se ríe de nuevo y abraza a Michael de vuelta.

 

El corazón de Calum va tan rápido, tronando dentro de su caja torácica. Él sonríe a Ashton, y se vuelve cegado por los hoyuelos a cambio. Ambos corren y se envuelven alrededor de Luke y Michael, convirtiendo un abrazo en un sándwich de cuatro personas.

 

"Estás de vuelta," susurra Michael, enterrado en algún lugar en el medio.

 

"¡Estoy de vuelta!", Repite Luke en la punta de sus pulmones.

 

Ashton sale primero, y luego Calum, y Luke intenta ir tercero, dejando sus brazos deslizarse de la cintura de Michael, pero Michael se aferra.

 

Luke frunce el ceño y pone sus brazos detrás de Michael por un momento, antes de soltar una risita: "De acuerdo, amigo, liberación."

 

Michael se deja ir, pero con una mirada divertida en su rostro.

 

"Un largo abrazo." Luke aplaude a Michael en el hombro, y hay algo mal. Está todo mal, es demasiado casual, demasiado amable. "¿Supongo que realmente asusté a todo el mundo? Mierda, yo también me asusté. Estaba tan asustado que esto iba a ser para siempre ".

 

La frente de Michael se arruga, sus ojos verdes miran a Luke como si no supiera cómo responder. Se extiende y toca el centro del pecho de Luke, y Luke se aleja de él, frunciendo el ceño más profundo, pero todavía riéndose, como si estuviera un poco asustado, pero no quiere hacerlo algo importante.

 

"Estoy bien, Mikey", dice, mirándolo sospechosamente.

 

Calum no entiende lo que está pasando.

 

"¿Tú ... te acuerdas de todo?" pregunta Ashton, tampoco lo entiende.

 

"Sí."Luke lo mira, parecía agradecido de tener una razón para alejarse más de Michael. "¿Quiero decir, creo que sí? Algunos trozos todavía son irregulares, supongo, pero parece que tengo los huesos de todo de vuelta. La banda, la gira. El álbum saldrá en el otoño. Mi canción favorita es _Vapor,_  ¿verdad? "

 

"Eso es lo que has dicho," Calum está de acuerdo lentamente. Él mataría ahora mismo para poder entender qué diablos está sucediendo.

 

"Las cosas más pequeñas van a regresar de a poco, probablemente?" Luke adivina.

 

Michael los mira a todos con la boca abierta apenas un poco. Cuando Luke vuelve a mirar por encima de su hombro en la dirección de Michael, como si estuviera preocupado por él -o peor, desconfiado de él- golpea a Calum, duro y de repente como un piano cayendo sobre él en una caricatura. Luke no lo recuerda todo. Recuerda su banda, la gira, el álbum. Los huesos, como él dijo. Pero la forma en que está mirando a Michael en este momento, como si estuviera preocupado, Michael tratará de tocarlo de nuevo, como si eso fuera una mala cosa, no lo recuerda todo.

 

"Oh Dios mío," sale de la boca de Calum, antes de que se diera cuenta. Todos lo miran, seis ojos examinan su rostro y esperan una explicación del estallido. Los únicos ojos con los que Calum se encuentra son de Ashton, buscando la comprensión en la cara de su amigo y él lo consigue. Ashton también lo descubrió. Calum puede verlo en su tensa expresión. "Lo siento, um. Nada. Esto es simplemente impresionante. Estamos tan felices de que hayas regresado, hermano."

 

Luke sonríe ante eso. "Mierda, estoy tan feliz de que esto haya terminado."

 

"Más," murmura Michael.

 

"No sé qué hacer, yo ..." Luke solo está vibrando. Está tan emocionado, tan feliz, pero tan disperso. Y no tiene idea de lo que acaba de cortar el resto de ellos hasta las rodillas. "¿Debería ir a ver a mi familia? Debieron estar asustados."

 

"Estaban preocupados de que tus recuerdos nunca regresaran, igual que nosotros", le dice Ashton. "Pero ... lo hizo."

 

"Sí. De acuerdo, sí, debería hacer eso. Mi mamá, ella ... Les voy a escribir en un poco, ¿de acuerdo?" Luke coge su sudadera con capucha del escritorio donde lo había tirado antes. En realidad es la sudadera con capucha de Michael, Calum nota vagamente. Se pregunta si Luke lo sabe. "Saldremos o algo así. Celebraremos el hecho de que mi cerebro ya no es masa blanda".

 

"Todavía está sanando", señala Ashton. Todos están pisando cáscaras de huevo, caminando en puntillas alrededor del elefante en la habitación y tratando desesperadamente de averiguar lo que, si acaso, deberían estar diciendo. Si Luke lo nota, no lo menciona. "Probablemente no deberías beber."

 

"No me refiero a salir," Luke dice, "al igual que, vamos a pasar el rato. Bajo llave."

 

Ashton asiente con la cabeza. "Sí. Bueno."

 

Luke sonríe a todos una última vez, su sonrisa brillante y cegadora, y luego se ha ido, y Calum no sabe cómo reconstruir todo lo que acaba de romperse a pedazos delante de sus ojos.

 

"Mierda", Ashton respira, cubriendo su cara con las manos y volviéndose. No quiere mirar a Michael. Calum no puede mirar a nadie más que a Michael. Está más blanco que una sábana, y sus ojos son anchos y vidriosos y el corazón de Calum parece que se está rompiendo.

 

"No lo recuerda" susurra Michael. "Yo, nosotros. No se acuerda de nosotros. ¿Es cierto?"

 

Ashton presiona sus labios y mira a Calum antes de responder. "Yo ... no, no creo que lo haga. Lo siento, Michael."

 

Michael parpadea y los mira, entrando el pánico. "¿Qué significa eso? ¿Si recuerda todo menos yo?"

 

"Él te recuerda", señala Ashton. "Simplemente no …"

 

"¿Se ha ido ...?" Continúa Michael, como si Ashton no hubiera hablado. "¿Una eternidad? ¿Nos borró de la cabeza?"

 

"Michael, no quiso hacerlo" La voz de Calum sale áspera y ronca como si estuviera gritando a pesar de que no.

 

"Volverá", promete Ashton.

 

"No lo sabes", respira Michael, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No puedes saberlo."

 

"Sí, lo hago", argumenta Ashton; Aunque no, no lo hace. "Dijeron que esto pasaría, ¿verdad? ¿Que no volvería todo de inmediato?"

 

"¡Lo hizo! Todo lo demás lo hizo! ¡Sólo esta una cosa!" Michael se queda boquiabierto ante ellos, y entonces un suave sollozo se escapa de su garganta y él se da la vuelta.

 

"Michael" dice Calum en voz baja. Desesperado por arreglar esto aunque no pueda.

 

Michael no responde. Él sólo sale de la habitación. Calum y Ashton permanecen inmóviles por un momento, mirándose el uno al otro, y luego lo persiguen, justo a tiempo para ver a Michael desaparecer mientras camina por la puerta principal. La puerta se cierra detrás de él y Calum quiere seguirlo, quiere tirar de su amigo en un abrazo y prometerle que todo va a estar bien, pero no puede moverse.

 

"¿Dónde va?" pregunta Calum. "Esta es su casa."

 

"No lo sé."

 

"¿Qué hacemos?" Él está desesperado, una vez más, porque su miembro mayor tenga todas las respuestas, a pesar de que no es justo esperar siempre eso de él.

 

"No lo sé." Ashton repite. Él arrastra sus dedos sobre su boca y exhala pesadamente. "Mierda."

 

"Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos simplemente ... Ash."

 

"No creo que haya nada." Ashton lo mira, los ojos color avellana alrededor y asustado. "Nosotros ... él todavía podría recordar. Podría volver en pedazos, como dijeron en el hospital."

 

Calum sacude la cabeza. Ahora está entrando en pánico. Su pecho se contrae, sus músculos desesperados por el aire que parece que no puede atraer, como en el hospital cuando el médico les dijo que Luke podría nunca recuperar sus recuerdos y los pulmones de Calum dejaron de funcionar. "Esto va a destruir a Michael."

 

"Ya lo ha hecho."

 

"No, Ash, tú no ... Michael ha estado a punto de saltar por Luke desde prácticamente el día que se conocieron." Calum siente que Ashton lo entiende, pero no puede encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo malo que es esto. , Cuánto esto va a desgarrar a Michael aparte, a los pedazos que nunca podrán volver a poner juntos.

 

"Va a volver, ¿de acuerdo? Luke recordará. Él tiene que hacerlo."

 

Calum se enciende porque no puede parar, las palabras cayendo como vómito, como un aguacero. "Odiaba a Luke tanto ese primer año porque no lo odiaba. Lo vi, los vi obsesionarse unos con otros. Estaban tan comprometidos con ser enemigos, que era tan estúpido. Y luego vi cómo se daban cuenta de lo mucho que tenían en común y se convertían en amigos, y... incluso después de que éramos una banda todavía les tomó tanto tiempo dejar de ser tontos y superarse a sí mismos y estar juntos de verdad, y ahora? ¿Luke no recuerda nada de eso? ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer?

 

Hay lágrimas en los ojos de Ashton mientras él entona, una última vez, "No sé".

 

Se siente como el último clavo en un ataúd. Se siente como un rayo mortal. Como un disparo. Como desastre completo.


	19. Capítulo 19

                                                                                                                 

 

“¿Dónde estabas?” Karen llora, tan pronto como Michael entra en su casa. “Seguí llamando y no me respondiste, estábamos preocupados!”   
   
Michael parpadea y mira a su alrededor. Sus padres están de pie en la cocina, y Calum y Ashton todavía están aquí también, y todos parecen molestos. Michael no está seguro de cuánto tiempo había desaparecido. Ni siquiera está seguro de a dónde fue, por lo que no puede responder a la pregunta de su madre. Él sólo deambulaba. Es un milagro que no terminara perdido o asaltado. Es insensible. No siente nada más, como si hubiera recibido un disparo con morfina y anestesia y tal vez algún tipo de sedante demasiado justo para rematar la bruma. Su cabeza es tan difusa. Probablemente necesita dormir durante una semana. Y entonces tal vez tirarse de un precipicio. Eso sería bueno.   
   
“Michael”, dice Daryl, suave y amable y Michael lo odia. Odia la simpatía.   
   
“Estoy bien”, murmura. Se encoge de hombros quitando su chaqueta de mezclilla y la deja caer al suelo. Inclinarse para recogerla se siente como más trabajo que para el que tiene la energía, por lo que la deja allí. Alguien más va a recogerlo. O no lo harán. No importa.   
   
“Cal y Ash nos contaron lo que pasó.” Karen aprieta los labios y luego se acerca y pone sus brazos alrededor de Michael. Ella aprieta lo más apretado. No se molesta en el abrazo. “Lo sentimos mucho, bebé.”   
   
Michael simplemente se encoge de hombros. Luke recuerda quién es. Se acuerda de su banda. Es fantástico, de verdad. Es egoísta de Michael estar molesto.   
   
“Estoy cansado”, es todo lo que dice, y él los deja y se va a su habitación. Apaga las luces y se mete en su cama y tira de las mantas justo sobre su cabeza. Cuando era pequeño y tenía una pesadilla, haría una tienda de campaña de mantas en su cama, y se sentía tan seguro aquí. Los monstruos no podían venir a través de mantas. El futuro es tan trágico para los niños pequeños. Nunca saben que los monstruos en sus cabezas se ponen mucho peor cuando crecen. Ellos nunca saben que habrá un momento en que la piel verde y afiladas garras y colmillos serán la menor de sus preocupaciones.   
   
Alguien abre la puerta, y Michael desea que la persona se vaya pero sobre todo espera que no sea su madre. Él no puede hacer frente a ella en este momento. Ella va a estar triste y lamentándolo por él y querrá hablar todo hacia fuera, y Michael simplemente no puede. La puerta se cierra y las luces permanecen apagadas, y el peso se asienta en el extremo de la cama de Michael, junto a sus rodillas. Una mano toca su pierna, apretando suavemente.   
   
“Mikey”. Es Calum.   
   
“Estoy durmiendo,” dice Michael.   
   
“Por favor, habla con nosotros?” Ashton está aquí también. Su voz viene de más cerca de la cara de Michael, y a su nivel también. Está sentado en el suelo, tal vez.   
   
“¿Qué quieren que diga?”   
   
“Él va a recordar.” Ashton suena tan lejos de confianza a medida que habla. No es su culpa. Michael no culpa a nadie. No está más que cansado.   
   
“Tal vez.”   
   
“Probablemente no recuerda todo de todos modos,” añade Calum. “Él sólo piensa que lo hace. Se acuerda de algunas cosas grandes, pero no todo. El resto va a volver lentamente.”   
   
"Se acordó de la banda, la gira, el álbum, y su familia", señala Michael. Su voz ni siquiera sonaba como la suya. Suena agotado. “Todo lo que es importante para él, supongo. Simplemente no estoy en la lista.”   
   
"No es su culpa, Michael", dice Ashton.   
   
“Lo sé.”   
   
Sólo hay silencio durante un minuto o dos. Sus amigos probablemente se están mirando el uno al otro, a través de la oscuridad, tratando de decidir qué hacer a continuación. Quizá saldrán. A Michael le duele estar solo.   
   
En cambio, la sábana sobre la cabeza se tiró un poco, el fresco aire del exterior golpea su piel. Michael cierra los ojos y vuelve la cara en la almohada. Los dedos de Ashton tocan la cara, cepillando el pelo azul desteñido de la frente, y Luke solía hacer eso. Esto hace que se revuelva el estómago de Michael.   
   
“¿Pueden sólo irse?”, Susurra.   
   
“No”, Ashton susurra.   
   
“Por favor”, Michael pide entrecortado.   
   
“No es una opción.” Calum se arrastra hasta el colchón, tumbado detrás de Michael. “Nosotros no vamos a ninguna parte.”   
   
“Muévete”, dice Ashton, empujando suavemente a Michael. Cuando no se mueve, ya que sus miembros ya no funcionan, las manos de Ashton lo empujan más cerca de Calum para que pueda subir con ellos. Hay espacio suficiente en ninguna parte cerca de tres de ellos en una cama doble. No detiene a sus amigos envolviéndose a su alrededor como koalas. Michael no los merece.   
   
“Esto es acogedor”, bromea Calum.   
   
“Me encanta acurrucarme.” Ashton envuelve un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Michael.   
   
“No, no lo hace,” argumenta Calum.   
   
“Hoy si”, Ashton vuelve.   
   
“¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?” Se derrama de la boca de Michael. No quería decirlo.   
   
“Esperar, supongo”, suspira Calum. “Va a volver. Sólo ... no todavía.”   
   
"Tu eres importante para él’, añade Ashton. “Él te ama como un loco.”   
   
“Ya no es así.”   
   
“Eso no es cierto. Está allí. Él lo recordará.”   
   
Michael no dijo nada más. No tiene sentido. Nada de lo que alguien pudiera decir cambiaría lo que está pasando. No pierde la poca energía que le queda.

* * *

 

                                                                                                            

“¿Estás seguro de esto?” Preocupa a Liz.   
   
Luke le sonríe. “Estamos en el aeropuerto, mamá. Es un poco tarde para no estar seguro.”   
   
"Tu no tienes que ir," empuja ella.   
   
“Sí lo hago” Luke envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella y apoya la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. “Tenemos que reconstruir. No podemos hacerlo aquí.”   
   
"Acaban de regresar". Sus palabras son amortiguadas en su pecho.   
   
“Este es mi trabajo”, dice Luke.   
   
Ashton abraza a su propia familia, deteniendose en Harry con una apretada adicional porque su hermano lo odia cuando tiene que irse. Ha sido una semana, y Luke no lo sabe todo. Lo han estado probando. Él recuerda un montón pero hay grandes lagunas, también, por los bolsillos vacíos en sus recuerdos. Se acuerda de lo suficiente, sin embargo. Se acuerda de quién es. Y él quiere volver a Los Ángeles, para empezar a convertirse en una banda de nuevo. Han estado tocando, los cuatro de ellos en el garaje de Michael como los viejos tiempos, y Luke no recuerda todas sus canciones, pero se acuerda de una gran cantidad de ellas. Las otros, pueden enseñarle. Su talento musical natural está todavía allí. Sólo necesita práctica. Todo lo que hacen. Necesitan tiempo juntos, por su cuenta, para poner todas las piezas en su lugar.   
   
Karen está llorosa cuando Michael la abraza para despedirla sin decir una palabra. Ella está llorando por algo más que el hecho de que se están yendo. Michael es una cáscara. Apenas habla más, o sonríe, ni nada. Está sólo en blanco. Se rompe el corazón de Ashton, pero no se puede arreglar. Sólo necesitan que Luke recuerde. Michael todavía se niega a decirle, no importa cuánto Ashton y Calum le instan. No importa cuántas veces señalen que Luke sigue recordando cosas después de que la gente le dice acerca de ellas, como que el recuerdo está en su cerebro, sólo necesita un empujón para ser capaz de llegar a él. No importa lo mucho que señalan que Luke va a estar arruinado si se entera por su cuenta, sin contexto para que tenga sentido. Michael siempre ha sido terco.   
   
“Me llamas mucho, ¿de acuerdo?” Harry le pide, en voz baja.   
   
Ashton se arrodilla, así que está al nivel de su hermano pequeño, y mantiene sus hombros. “Te amo”, le dice. “Te llamaré todo el tiempo. Tanto que te enfermarás de mí.”   
   
Harry asiente con la cabeza. “Fue bueno que estuvieras aquí durante tanto tiempo. A pesar de que Luke estaba roto.”   
   
"Él está bien ahora", Ashton dice con una sonrisa. Harry no sabe sobre la relación de Michael y de Luke. Es demasiado joven para entender lo importante que era mantenerlo en secreto. “Sigue practicando en tu guitarra. Y me envías videos de las canciones que aprendes.”   
   
"Lo haré."   
   
Ashton lo abraza de nuevo. Siempre es tan difícil irse.   
   
Una vez que están por la seguridad, Michael y Calum vagan a buscar café, y Luke sostiene su billete hacia arriba.   
   
“Cambias conmigo para que pueda sentarme con Mikey?”, Se pregunta. “Siento como si estuviera enojado conmigo o algo así.”   
   
Ashton arrastra su labio inferior entre los dientes. “Él no está enojado.”   
   
“O sea, entonces. Está siendo raro.”   
   
“Sólo está estresado, probablemente. Este ha sido un calvario, ¿sabes? Ha estado muy preocupado por ti.”   
   
“Así que cambia conmigo, entonces. Por lo que podemos hablar de ello y ordenar las cosas y esa mierda.”   
   
Ashton no puede pensar en una buena razón para decirle que no a Luke, no una que no implique la revelación de secretos que le han sido confiados, por lo que intercambian tarjetas de embarque y espera que Michael no se moleste demasiado.   
   
“¿Cuál es tu número de asiento?” Luke pregunta a Michael, pretendiendo que no sabe, cuando él y Calum vuelven, ambos con una taza de Starbucks en cada mano. Michael le da una a Luke y Calum comprueba las dos que está sosteniendo y luego ofrece la que contiene el té verde para que Ashton lo tome.   
   
Michael saca su tarjeta de embarque de su bolsillo y chequea. “26 B.”   
   
“Dulce, tengo 26 A. Parece que estás pegado conmigo como veinte horas.”   
   
La sonrisa de Michael se ve bastante real. Ashton puede decir que no lo es, pero eso es porque él sabe. Luke parece creer que es genuina.

* * *

 

 

LAX se ve exactamente como Luke recuerda. Ni siquiera está seguro de cuántas veces ha estado aquí, pero hace una semana no lo habría reconocido y ahora lo hace. El sol y las palmeras y las calles, todos parecen familiares también. Se siente como volver a casa más que estar en Sydney lo hizo. Tal vez porque él estaba allí mientras él no recordaba nada. Llegó a conocer a su casa y la casa de Michael y su vecindario antes de que los recuerdos de ellos regresaron, así que una vez que lo hicieron fue como ver una postal de un lugar en el que ya había estado. Al ver Los Angeles es como volver a ese lugar, después de un largo tiempo fuera.   
   
Tienen su casa de nuevo, en la que vivían más temprano en el año, mientras que estaban escribiendo el álbum. Luke recuerda todo acerca de este lugar. Recuerda el exterior de color blanco y la vista agradable y las grandes ventanas y la piscina en el patio trasero. Se acuerda de algunas de las fiestas que tenían aquí, y los nuevos amigos que conocieron. Se acuerda de la escritura y la grabación en el estudio de Feldy. Recuerda haberse sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar con Michael y escucharlo admitir que pensaba que necesitaba hablar con un profesional sobre la oscuridad que le adelanta a veces. Luke se recuerda abrazándolo y estar tan orgulloso de él por querer hacerse mejor a sí mismo. Todavía hay agujeros en su memoria, momentos en los que siente que casi recuerda cosas, pero no puede ver con claridad, pero Luke recuerda esta casa. Se siente como la suya , a pesar de que no lo es.   
   
“Tu quieres tu cuarto viejo?” Michael le pregunta.   
   
Luke asiente con la cabeza. “Es probable que sea más fácil simplemente poner todo donde estaba.”   
   
"Vamos a hacer  _She looks so perfect_  después de instalarnos," Calum sugiere.   
   
“Cuándo se va a morir esa canción,” Michael se queja.   
   
“Probablemente nunca.” Ashton le asoma. “No deberías haberla escrito.”   
   
“Tu la escribiste conmigo!” Michael protesta. “Y yo siempre decía que era una mierda.”   
   
“Estoy demasiado cansado para desempacar,” Calum anuncia. Vuelca sus bolsas en el suelo y se dejó caer en el sofá.   
   
“Si no lo hacemos ahora, nunca lo haremos. Y entonces estaremos pasando por encima de toda nuestra basura como por una semana“, dice Ashton, pero deja caer sus maletas también y no hace ningún movimiento para tomar su propio consejo.   
   
“Ese es el problema del futuro Calum.” Calum sostiene los brazos hacia fuera delante de él. “Alguien que me traiga mi bajo. Voy a tocar aquí.”   
   
Michael se burla. "Consiguelo tu mismo. No somos tus sirvientes.”   
   
“Estuvimos en un avión durante casi un día completo. No estamos empujando una nueva canción en la cabeza de Luke hoy “, Ashton decide.   
   
“La recuerdo,” Luke dice. “Por lo menos, parte de ella. Mixtape del '94. Ropa interior de American Apparel. Todo eso.”   
   
"¿Estás tan abajo?"* Calum pregunta, riéndose de su propia broma de mal gusto.   
   
“Voy a dormir como diez horas. Buenas noches, niños.” Ashton pone su brazo alrededor de Luke y lo aprieta por un segundo, y luego desaparece por las escaleras.   
   
“Uf, bien, yo también.” Calum se levantó del sofá y lo sigue.   
   
Luke llama la atención de Michael y le sonríe. “¿Y tu?”   
   
“Me siento como si pudiera dormir durante un mes.”   
   
Luke asiente con la cabeza. “Tu debes, entonces. No me refiero a un mes. Pero. Ya sabes.”   
   
"Sí." Michael también sonríe, pero se ve triste. “¿Estás bien por tu cuenta?”   
   
“Por supuesto.” Luke cepilla el comentario fuera. “Estoy muy bien.”   
   
“Está bien.” Michael se prolonga por un momento, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero vuelve a pensar y luego se ha ido y Lucas está solo.   
   
Se sienta en el sofá, donde hace un momento Calum había estado acostado. Él no puede conseguir a Michael fuera de su cabeza. Las cosas que sentía, antes, no se fueron. Luke estaba seguro de que lo harían. Estaba seguro de que sólo tenía algún tipo de complejo Florence Nightingale revertido, donde Michael ha estado cuidando de él y le ayuda a Luke y lo necesitaba y estaba tan agradecido de contar con él y él lo confundió todo por otra cosa. Estaba seguro de que después de que sus recuerdos regresaran, todo se iría. Porque están en una banda juntos. Ellos son amigos. Luke no puede gustar de él. No se fue, sin embargo. No desapareció del todo, y ahora Luke está en muchos problemas.   
   
No debería haberse sentado junto a Michael en el avión. Él no sabe por qué él pensaba que sería una buena idea. El olor de Michael y su risa y su sonrisa cautelosa están simplemente atrapados en el cerebro de Luke como un virus. Ha estado raro la semana pasada, es por eso que Luke quería hablar con él. Al final, él no se atrevía a preguntar qué está pasando. Estaba demasiado asustado de la razón. Tiene miedo de que Michael se de cuenta, que pueda sentir cuando Luke lo mira. Tiene miedo de que Michael sepa que Luke tiene un agolpamiento estúpido, imprudente y está asustado por él, y si Luke lo dice en voz alta, entonces sería verdadero. Todo está en tan precario equilibrio en este momento. Así que la negación va a ser su amiga, entonces. Él puede hacer esto. Él puede empujar estos sentimientos lejos. Están aquí porque tienen que ser una banda de nuevo. Ellos están aquí para enseñarle a Luke sus canciones y ensayar lo suficiente como para que, esperemos que pronto, puedan reiniciar la gira que tuvieron que posponer cuando Luke se lesionó. Luke no puede estropear todo. Está en mal estado lo suficiente ya. Todo el mundo está contando con él. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *por la letra de la canción, hace un juego de palabras que se pierde con la traducción.


	20. Capítulo 20

                                                                          

"¡Las Vegas!" Luke grita en el micrófono, sujetándolo en ambas manos y luego levantándolo del soporte para que pueda caminar con él. La gente entra en erupción, pero es apenas una diferencia notable. Los gritos no han cesado desde que subieron al escenario. Ellos estaban gritando desde antes incluso, cuando la gente todavía estaba buscando sus asientos y las luces del lugar todavía estaban encendidas. Calum está acostumbrado a eso. O, más bien, estaba acostumbrado a eso. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que él realmente lo experimentó. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que hicieron esto.   
   
"¿Cómo están?" Luke pregunta, casual y fresco, sonriendo cuando los gritos se intensifican brevemente. "Los extrañamos muchachos."   
   
"Este es nuestro primer show en dos meses!" Grita Ashton, detrás de ellos. "Así que tendrán que perdonarnos si apestamos un poco, estamos un poco oxidados."  
   
"Me mantendré alejado del borde del escenario", bromea Luke.   
   
Calum mira a través del espacio a Michael, y no se ríe.   
   
Michael ya no es Michael. Es como cuchillos en la tripa de Calum cuando piensa en ello, porque no puede hacer nada para ayudar y lo está matando. Luke está de vuelta, más o menos. Aprendió de nuevo todas sus canciones. Eso no tomó tanto tiempo como Calum lo hubiera pensado. Era como montar una bicicleta, resultó. Una vez que Luke tomó una guitarra y comenzó a tocar, todo volvió a él. Era mejor de lo que podían haber esperado. Un par de semanas de ensayo y están de vuelta, recogiendo la gira de nuevo en Las Vegas. Es a mediados de julio, y Calum jura que está más caliente que el sol. Nunca recuerda que Sydney sea tan insoportable. Es como vivir dentro de un horno de pizza; Sudoroso y tan seco que es difícil de respirar. Exactamente lo contrario del frío y las nubes y la llovizna en Inglaterra, el día en que Luke cayó. Norwich trató de empaparlos y enfriarlos hasta los huesos; Las Vegas, en cambio, quiere asarlos hasta la muerte.   
   
Es bueno estar de vuelta. El chirrido de los fans en sus oídos, las luces brillantes en sus ojos, el gemido metálico de las guitarras y el golpeteo de los tambores en su pecho. Calum lo extrañó tanto. Todos ellos necesitan esto. Necesitan estar de vuelta a donde pertenecen, y necesitan una distracción del hecho de que Michael está roto y sigue detrás de Luke como un cachorro hambriento y maltratado, con la esperanza de minúsculas chispas de atención, mientras que Luke parece haber abandonado su dependencia inducida por amnesia de Michael. Atrás quedaron los días en que Michael era todo su mundo, cuando él era el único en quien Luke realmente confiaba, cuando era el único lugar en que Luke se sentía a salvo en el caos de no recordar su propia vida. Ahora, a Luke ni siquiera parece gustarle Michael. La tensión entre ellos es tan espesa que a veces a Calum le duele querer gritarles a los dos, decirle a Luke todo lo que se ha olvidado de ellos, golpear a Luke en la cabeza por tercera vez con la desesperada esperanza de que Michael vuelva a meterse en su cerebro. No es su lugar para hacer nada de eso, por lo que tanto como se le puso un nudo permanente en el estómago, Calum sólo mantiene la boca cerrada. Él simplemente observa, mientras el alma de Michael muere lentamente y Luke parece no notarlo.   
   
"¿Deberíamos tocar otra canción?", Pregunta Calum, en su propio micrófono. Su voz se agrieta un poco. Michael está allí de pie, con las manos apoyadas en su guitarra, Dedos listos para comenzar a rasguear los acordes de apertura de Don't Stop.   
   
"Éramos superhéroes para el video de la siguiente canción", dice Luke a la audiencia - más gritos. "¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado alguna vez, verdad?"   
   
Él está jugando con él, con todo el asunto; Usándolo como forraje para la multitud. Hace una broma de la tragedia casi fatal que ha consumido sus vidas desde mayo. Y Calum no lo culpa. Él no sabe qué más se supone que tiene que hacer Luke, excepto seguir adelante y reírse de ello, ahora que se acabó. Probablemente haría lo mismo, si sus circunstancias fueran al revés. Pero le deja un mal sabor en la boca. Porque para Michael, no ha terminado.

* * *

 

Volver al escenario se siente como otra pieza del rompecabezas que Luke ha estado luchando por volver a montar durante dos meses. Han tocado seis shows hasta ahora, y al principio fueron un poco impracticables, pero mejoran con cada uno. Luke se pone mejor con cada uno, y un paso más cerca de sentir que está recuperando la persona que era antes del accidente. Los demás se mostraron cautelosos, inseguros de si Luke estaba realmente listo para recoger la gira de nuevo con tanta rapidez, pero Luke insistió y se alegró de haberlo hecho. Esto es justo donde se supone que debe estar, en el escenario todas las noches, en el autobús durante la noche, y en una nueva ciudad por la mañana.   
   
Se dirigen hacia Seattle, y todavía está caliente, pero es un buen descanso del calor seco del interior de California en julio. Por lo menos aquí hay humedad en el aire. Por lo menos el rocío del mar se siente fresco en la piel de Luke. Están en una playa desierta, sólo los cuatro. Son las cinco de la mañana. Deberían haber estado durmiendo, pero no lo estaban, así que Ashton le pidió a su chofer que se acercara. Todavía está en el autobús, mientras Luke y su banda corren por la arena en la tenue luz azul de la madrugada.   
   
"¿Cuánto más tenemos?", Pregunta Calum.   
   
"Dijo alrededor de una hora", Ashton responde. Él está sentado en el suelo, con los pies extendidos frente a él para que las suaves olas se cuelguen en los dedos de los pies mientras se deslizan sobre la arena.   
   
"¿Crees que Zoe va a asustarse cuando no aparezcamos a tiempo?", Se pregunta Calum. Él está sonriendo, sin embargo. No le importa si lo hace.   
   
"Probablemente me envíe un mensaje de texto, y luego le diré que no estamos muertos, y ella se volverá a dormir." Ashton coge una pequeña piedra y la arroja al agua, Tratando de que salte, pero en su lugar sólo se hunde y desaparece por debajo de la superficie en el primer contacto.   
   
"El espectáculo no es hasta como en quince horas." Luke mira hacia el cielo. Es de color azul marino, y las estrellas son visibles pero débiles, desapareciendo con cada minuto que pasa, mientras el sol se acerca al horizonte en la distancia. Todavía no ha salido el sol en el horizonte, pero hay un resplandor naranja demostrando que pronto aparecerá. Cuando vuelve a mirar a su banda, atrapa los ojos de Michael. Los labios de Michael se curvan lentamente en una sonrisa, pero no llega a sus ojos. Luke intenta sonreír de nuevo. Probablemente no lo logre lo suficientemente bien como para convencerlo.   
   
"¿Cal, vienes a pasear conmigo?" pregunta Luke.   
   
Calum lo mira, pero los ojos de Luke permanecen encerrados en los de Michael. Él mira, un hoyo en su estómago, como la sonrisa de Michael se desvanece tan rápido como llegó, y se sienta en la arena al lado de Ashton, tirando de sus piernas frente a su pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas. El brazo de Ashton va inmediatamente alrededor de los hombros desnudos de Michael. El estómago de Luke se aprieta un poco más. Ashton ha sido una gallina madre de Michael últimamente, incluso más de lo que suele ser con el resto de ellos. Luke está tan asustado que sabe exactamente de qué se trata. Demasiado asustado de decirlo en voz alta. Es lo único que no ha caído en su lugar.   
   
Calum camina con él por la playa, siguiendo el camino del borde del agua. La arena es fresca y suave bajo los pies descalzos de Luke, blanda donde está húmeda. Ha estado evitando a Michael tanto como puede desde que volvieron a la carretera, es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando ahora viven en un autobús turístico juntos. Es sólo de ida y vuelta, entre el escenario y los hoteles y los eventos de prensa y programas de radio. No hay escapatoria. En ninguna parte Luke puede correr donde no está el riesgo de ver los ojos de Michael, su sonrisa, su cabello azul se desvaneció en una especie de plata, con raíces oscuras acercándose más a su cuero cabelludo. Puede ser más que un agolpamiento, y eso asusta a Luke tanto que le hace sentirse enfermo cuando piensa en ello.   
   
Él puede ver la forma en que lastima a Michael, cuando Luke lo roza o finge no haberlo oído hablar o lo rechaza cuando Michael quiere tomar café o jugar un juego en la consola en la parte trasera del autobús. A Calum y Ashton les gusta explorar cuando llegan a una nueva ciudad, incluso si es una en la que han estado antes, y Luke ha estado yendo con ellos, dejando a Michael solo en el hotel. Siempre le dicen a Michael que es bienvenido a venir, pero nunca lo hace, y Luke se alegra secretamente. Le duele demasiado estar alrededor de él.   
   
Está tan preocupado, Michael lo sabe. Le preocupa que sea la causa de la tensión entre ellos, porque no puede imaginar qué más sería. Michael lo sintió, cuando Luke no recordaba nada y Michael era el único punto en su brújula. Sintió que Luke se enamoraba de él, antes de que Luke lo supiera, y nunca dijo nada porque era decente y no quería hacerlo raro. Puso las necesidades de Luke por delante de su propia incomodidad. Y ahora que Lucas recuerda su vida, sus sentimientos por Michael no se fueron como se suponía y Michael puede sentir eso también. Luke se odia a sí mismo por ello. Casi destruyó a esta banda una vez, está decidido a no hacerlo de nuevo. Sus sentimientos no importan. La banda es más importante.   
   
"¿Está todo bien?" pregunta calmadamente Calum. Él sabe que no lo está. Todos pueden decirlo. Luke simplemente lo niega de todos modos. No sabe qué más se supone que debe hacer.   
   
"Sí, por supuesto. ¿Estás emocionado por esta noche?"   
   
"Claro." Calum le sonríe, pero está teñida de tristeza.   
   
Luke piensa que hay mucho de eso últimamente.

* * *

 

Ashton y Luke salen, en su noche en un lugar en Canadá llamado Edmonton. Querían ir como banda, pero Michael no tiene ganas de socializar esta noche, así que Calum se queda con él. Michael le dice a Calum que se vaya, pero él sacude la cabeza y se detiene junto a Michael en el sofá de su habitación. Es un amigo mejor del que Michael merece. Ha estado durante diez años.   
   
"¿Vas a decirle alguna vez?", Pregunta Calum, una vez que la puerta se cierra detrás de Ashton y Luke, vestidos para impresionar y dejan brevemente una nube de colonia de olor dulce detrás de ellos. Hace que la boca de Michael se llene de agua al imaginar oler en la piel de Luke. Entonces le da náuseas.   
   
"No", contesta. Lo ha dicho tantas veces. No sabe por qué es un concepto tan difícil de entender para sus amigos. Para Michael, es tan simple.   
   
"Él todavía te quiere, Michael."   
   
"Él no lo hace," Michael contesta, llanamente. Es un argumento inútil. "Él solía hacerlo. Ya no me quiere así."  
   
"¿Cómo lo sabes a menos que le hables de eso?" Calum presiona.   
   
"Apenas siquiera me mira."   
   
"Tal vez él simplemente no sabe qué decir."   
   
"No hay  _nada_ que decir. Recuperó sus recuerdos. Todos ellos menos nosotros. El accidente mató la parte de su cerebro que me ama", dice Michael, de una manera final, y luego cambia de tema. Calum no lo menciona de nuevo.   
   
Simplemente salen. Piden una pizza y ven a un comediante independiente en Netflix y charlan sobre nada. Es relajante, y Michael ha estado estresado por lo que se siente como un año. Lo necesitaba. Entonces, cuando está en el pasillo llenando la máquina de hielo, vuelve a ver a Luke. Caminando hacia Michael por el pasillo, y alguien está con él, pero no es Ashton. Es una chica. Y el corazón de Michael se rompe de nuevo.   
   
Ella es pequeña y bonita, los ojos azules y el pelo rubio y la piel besada por el sol. Luke no dice nada mientras camina pasando a Michael, pero ella sonríe cortésmente a Michael, y se ve bien. Parece que probablemente es una buena persona. Probablemente sea perfecta para Luke, de todas las maneras en que Michael nunca ha sido. Probablemente es inteligente, inteligente y aventurera; Ella probablemente no es desagradable y nerdy y torpe y descoordinada. Ella probablemente no tropieza con sus propios pies, o se ríe demasiado fuerte, o necesita demasiado. Ella es probablemente cool y alegre, bastante femenina para hacer que Luke se sienta como un hombre pero independiente y fuerte. Ella es probablemente todo lo que Michael no es, y Luke podría también haber pegado una daga en el pecho de Michael en el espacio entre dos costillas.   
   
No es culpa suya. Michael no puede estar enojado con él. Luke no ha hecho nada malo. Él no está en una relación con nadie más, y ella es una adulta que parece estar consintiendo a lo que está a punto de suceder. No han roto reglas; Michael no tiene motivos para oponerse a esto. Así que no lo hace.   
   
La puerta de la habitación de Michael se abre, y la cabeza de Calum se asoma. "Oye, ¿qué pasa?", Comienza, pero luego sigue la línea de Michael, a la espalda ancha de Luke y al marco más pequeño de la chica, mientras desaparecen en la habitación de Luke.   
   
Calum toma el cubo de hielo de las manos de Michael. "Vamos," dice suavemente. Lleva a Michael de vuelta desde el pasillo. Michael se sienta, congelado, en el sofá. No puede moverse. Ni siquiera puede respirar. Puede estar a punto de vomitar, pero no tiene la fuerza para ir al baño, así que en lugar de eso aprieta la mandíbula y quiere que se calme el estómago. Realmente no funciona. Calum lo mira fijamente, pero Michael no puede mirarlo de vuelta. No puede ver los ojos de su mejor amigo ahora mismo. Estarán llenos de tristeza y simpatía, y Michael no puede manejarlo. Se da por vencido. Todavía completamente vestido, se levanta como un zombi y se desploma en la cama. El sueño es lo único que terminará con esto.   
   
Ella está riendo. Él puede oírlo. Las paredes son muy finas, y está justo al lado. Michael se tumba sobre su espalda, sus manos cubren su rostro, e intenta sintonizarlas, pero no puede. Las camas chillan. Luke gime, largo y bajo, y Michael conoce ese sonido. Ha sido responsable de ese sonido, casi todos los días durante años. Podría hacerlo mejor para Luke, lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo. La chica puede ser hermosa, pero no conoce a Luke como Michael. No sabe que le gusta que le besen justo debajo de la oreja. Ella no sabe la manera exacta de mover su lengua a lo largo de las venas en su pene. Ella no sabe que le gusta que lo toquen suavemente después de que él viene, hasta que sea demasiado sensible y se tuerza. Ella no sabe lo increíble que se siente ser la persona que Luke ama. Nunca lo sabrá. Ella es una noche, y ella puede tener a Luke por esta noche, pero ella no conseguirá nada cerca de un siempre.   
   
Excepto que Michael ya no tiene a Luke igual. Y ahora mismo, ella lo hace. Incluso si es sólo por esta noche, es más de Luke de lo que Michael tiene ahora. Él la odia.   
   
El colchón se sumerge, y Calum se arrastra en la cama con él sin decir palabra, acurrucándose contra su costado y apoyando su brazo sobre el estómago de Michael. Las lágrimas corren por la cara de Michael, y él intenta parpadear, pero no puede.   
   
"Así ." Su voz resuena a través de las paredes, y Luke gime de nuevo. Es como clavos en una pizarra para los oídos de Michael.   
   
"Fuck" susurra Michael.   
   
"Lo siento mucho, Mikey," susurra Calum de vuelta.   
   
Michael se disuelve más en lágrimas; Grandes, tristes que no puede retener, y se da vuelta sobre su amigo. Calum envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Michael y Michael llora en su pecho. No hay nada que Calum pueda decir para hacerlo mejor, así que no dice nada. Él solo sostiene a Michael y lo deja llorar. 


	21. Capítulo 21

                                                                          

Están en Nueva Jersey. En Holmdel, de donde Bruce Springsteen es. Ashton quiere estar emocionado por ello. Él debería estarlo. Es difícil estar entusiasmado con algo en estos días. No sabe lo que esperaba cuando volvieran a la carretera, pero no era esto. Ashton pensó que las cosas mejorarían. Pensó que iban a recuperar su dinamismo, esa cosa indescriptible que los convierte en quienes son cuando están juntos. Lo que a la gente le gustaba de ellos, la razón por la que habían salido de Sydney. No era sólo la música. Ashton lo sabe. Mucha gente es buena en la música. Era algo más, algo sobre su grupo y la forma en que interactúan, que llamó la atención de la gente. Ashton no puede definirlo, pero siempre lo ha sentido, y ahora se está escapando. Sigue pensando que algún día todos despertarán y Luke se acordará de todo, y luego volverán a la normalidad. Aún no ha ocurrido, y Ashton suele ser el residente irritante soleado optimista, pero incluso él está perdiendo la esperanza.   
   
Es posible que esto sea como serán las cosas ahora. Ashton no lo admitirá en voz alta. Él piensa que la insistencia de Calum y suya de que Luke recordará algún día podría ser la única cosa que mantenga a Michael junto. Sin embargo, ambos están mintiendo. Y Michael debe saberlo, él lo  _sabe_ , pero quizá haya consuelo en el engaño colectivo. O tal vez Michael no tiene otra opción. No hay nada más que él pueda esperar.   
   
"Zoe mencionó un restaurante que tenemos que revisar", dice Ashton, llamando a la puerta abierta del baño al resto de su banda, en sus diversas posiciones en el autobús. Él mira de reojo el pequeño espejo.   
   
"Suena bien", dice Luke, distraído, acurrucado en su litera y enterrado en su teléfono. Ashton puede verlo a través del espejo. Sin embargo, no puede ver a los otros. La puerta del salón en la parte de atrás está cerrada, así que golpea brevemente y luego la abre. Calum está tendido en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, pero no está durmiendo. Su pie se mueve. Y Michael está sentado en el suelo, también se desplaza a través de su teléfono. Él es rubio otra vez. Su pelo era negro durante un tiempo, y luego le puso rayas de color en él, y luego se aburría y lo blanqueó. Sin embargo, esta vez es rubio más oscuro que cuando lo blanqueó el año pasado. Está más cerca de lo que Ashton recuerda de su color natural. Lo hace parecer más joven, aunque los últimos meses probablemente han envejecido a todos.   
   
"Pensé que esto podría ser de Gerard Way", dice Michael. Pero no lo es. Una ciudad diferente.   
   
Calum tararea en vago reconocimiento de las palabras.   
   
"¿Están listos?" Pregunta Ashton.   
   
"Voy a quedarme", dice Michael, predeciblemente.   
   
"Entonces yo también", dice Calum, también previsiblemente.   
   
Ashton suspira. "¿Por favor vengan? Nunca hacemos cosas como una banda."   
   
Michael no responde. Calum abre los ojos y Ashton lo mira, tratando de suplicar sin palabras. Los extraña a ambos, pero especialmente a Calum. Solían estar tan cerca, y ahora Michael nunca quiere ir a ninguna parte con Luke si no tiene que hacerlo, y Calum siempre se queda con él.   
   
"¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?", Pregunta Calum, levantándose del sofá. Él camina más allá de Ashton, un ajuste apretado en el umbral pequeño, Y Ashton lo sigue afuera en el aparcamiento.   
   
"Queremos que vengan con nosotros", le dice Ashton, antes de que Calum pueda decir algo. "¿Por favor? Sé que es incómodo entre ellos, está bien, pero esto es una mierda. Echo de menos estar juntos."   
   
"Michael no quiere." Calum parece disculparse, pero se encoge de hombros. "No lo voy a hacer. Además, a Luke realmente no le gusta pasar tiempo con Michael."   
   
Ashton también se dio cuenta de eso. No tiene ni idea de lo que significa. "¿Entonces que? ¿Para hablar de qué estamos aquí?"   
   
"Tienes que parar de dejar que Luke duerma con extraños."   
   
Ashton parpadea. "¿Cómo voy a dejarlo?"   
   
Calum lo arregla con una mirada. “Esto no sucede cuando está conmigo.”   
   
“Porque nunca está contigo!” Protesta Ashton. No le gusta más que a Calum. Luke no debe estar con nadie más, y está siendo imprudente al respecto. Pero Ashton no ve por qué se le culpa por ello.   
   
"Sólo. Cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto para Michael? ¿Saber que Luke está haciendo esto? ¿Verlo llevar chicas a las habitaciones del hotel? "   
   
"Sí, por supuesto que sí! "Grita Ashton. "¿Cómo es mi culpa? Él ve a alguien y quiere cojer, ¿qué te gustaría que hiciera al respecto? Decirle que no está permitido?"  
   
"¡Podrías intentarlo! "  
   
"Eso es ridículo y lo sabes." Ashton lo mira y lo odia. Nunca pelean. "No puedo simplemente  _vigilarlo_ , Cal, él no es un perro."   
   
"¡O lo que sea! Hacer algo, no me importa! Michael ya no puede soportarlo."  
   
"Bueno, lamento que esto no sea divertido para ti y tu nuevo mejor amigo Michael, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. ¿Quieres que Luke deje de cojer, dícelo.” Ashton choca intencionalmente en el hombro de Calum mientras camina junto a él.   
   
Luke todavía está en su litera, y Ashton está enojado ahora, así que se acerca y golpea el tobillo de Luke. "Levántate ya."   
   
"Ow, ¿qué mierda?" Luke se queja. "¿Está viniendo Calum?"   
   
Él no pregunta por Michael. Él nunca lo hace. A Ashton ya no le importa. "No. Solo tu y yo. ¿Vienes o qué? "   
   
"Sí, Jesús, sólo espera" Luke gruñe. Se levanta y va al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Así que ahora todo el mundo está molesto. El pensamiento deja a Ashton extrañamente satisfecho, de una manera sádica. No han estado funcionando últimamente de todos modos. También podrían estar enojados el uno con el otro.   
   
Calum vuelve al autobús, pareciendo tan molesto como Ashton. "¿Vas a hablar con él?", Pregunta, con voz apagada.   
   
Ashton lo ignora. Cuando Luke sale del baño un momento después, salen juntos sin decir una palabra. Justo antes de que Ashton cierre la puerta detrás de sí mismo, escucha la voz de Calum diciendo, "Fuck ellos, de todos modos, no importa."   
   
Él no quiere saber lo que Michael preguntó.

* * *

 

Es la mitad de la noche, y Calum no puede dormir. Ha perdido la pista de donde están. En algún lugar de la costa. Tienen un espectáculo mañana por la noche. Al menos uno de ellos debe saber el nombre de la ciudad en la que se encuentran, para que puedan gritar a la multitud. Normalmente ese es el trabajo de Luke, así que Calum no se molestará con eso. Sólo quedan un par de espectáculos, y luego está hecho. Su primera gira mundial de cabeza de cartel. Este debe ser un gran momento para ellos, para su banda, y en su lugar todo está mal. Michael y Luke se están evitando como si fueran contagiosos. Calum está enojado con Luke por lastimar a Michael, aunque no es culpa suya. Está enojado con Michael por negarse a decirle a Luke la verdad, a pesar de que sabe que Michael no puede. También está enojado con Ashton por razones que ni siquiera entiende.   
   
Hay música tranquila flotando a través de las paredes, de la habitación al lado de Calum. Está tratando de recordar cuál de ellos está allí, y cuáles dos están al otro lado del pasillo. Está bastante seguro de que es Luke. De cualquier manera, si alguien está despierto a las cuatro de la mañana, deben ser insomnes juntos.   
   
Calum golpea suavemente la puerta, en caso de que Luke esté durmiendo y se olvidó de apagar la música. Hay ruidos dentro, sin embargo, y un momento después la puerta se abre una astilla y un arrugado, agotado Luke lo mira a través de la brecha.   
   
"¿Todo bien?", Pregunta, su voz rasposa.   
   
Calum asiente con la cabeza. "Lo siento, ¿dormias?"   
   
"No, yo ... no" Luke suspira. "No puedo."   
   
"Yo tampoco."   
   
Luke abre la puerta más ancha para dejar entrar a Calum, y regresa a su cama. Él se derrumba sobre ella, y luego se acerca a su teléfono para apagar la canción. Calum se sienta en el borde del colchón. Siempre hay tanto que quiere decir. Quiere derramar el secreto. Para romper todo, y sólo ver a dónde conduce. Pero no lo hará. Si termina mal, podría arruinar cualquier oportunidad que quede de que uno de estos días Luke recuerde y que sea capaz de empezar de nuevo.   
   
"¿Dormiste?", Pregunta Calum.   
   
"Un poco. ¿Tú? "   
   
"Un poco," repite Calum. Le duele preguntarle a Luke acerca de Michael. Luke debe sentirlo; Lo fuera de centro que han estado últimamente. Debe notarlo. Calum quiere tanto saber lo que Luke piensa que está pasando. Tampoco lo hará. Abriría una lata entera de los gusanos que Calum no está preparado en absoluto para ocuparse.   
   
"¿Quieres ver la televisión?" pregunta Luke.   
   
Calum asiente con la cabeza, Y ocupa el espacio vacío en la cama al lado de Luke después de que Luke se desplaza para hacerle sitio. La televisión del hotel es horrible en el mejor de los tiempos, y no es exactamente horario de atención principal, pero se encuentran una vieja reaparición de Family Guy  y es un capítulo que Calum ha visto cien veces pero es mejor que un silencio incómodo.   
   
Un rato después, cuando el sol empieza a subir, mirando por el horizonte que pueden ver a través de la ventana, Calum tiene una idea. No sabe de dónde viene. No sabe por qué no lo pensó semanas atrás. Ni siquiera cree que funcionará, pero está al final de su cuerda.   
   
"¿Podemos volver a poner música?", Pregunta.   
   
Luke alza la vista. Él ha estado dormitando un poco, dentro y fuera, durante los comerciales. "¿No quieres ver más?"   
   
"Lo he visto muchas veces," Le dice Calum. Hay un maratón encendido, y es el tercer episodio que han mirado.   
   
"Sí. Está bien." Luke toma el mando a distancia para apagar el televisor y luego a su teléfono.   
   
"¿Puedo poner algo?" pregunta Calum, antes de que Luke lo haga.   
   
“Lo que quieras”.   
   
Calum examina hasta que encuentra a su banda en su teléfono. Michael sacó Wrapped Around Your Finger fuera del setlist, después de que Luke estaba mejor y que iban a empezar a hacer espectáculos de nuevo. Dijo que sería muy difícil interpretarla, él y Luke la escribieron juntos. Se trata indirectamente sobre ellos. Ashton y Calum no discutieron, y nunca le dijeron a Luke. Calum no sabe si Luke encontró esta canción por su cuenta. Probablemente lo ha hecho. Cuando no recordaba nada, en Sydney, escuchaba su música. Probablemente lo oyó entonces. Pero eso fue hace meses, y tal vez no lo ha escuchado desde entonces.   
   
Es una oportunidad de uno en un millón, que esto haga cualquier cosa en absoluto. Es una oportunidad que Calum toma, porque está dispuesto en este momento a intentar cualquier cosa. No pueden seguir así, como ha estado entre ellos las últimas semanas. Algo tiene que romper.   
   
Él toca la canción y comienza, sintetizadores soñadores y tambores suaves. Entonces la voz de Michael entra, sin pulir e imperfecta, porque se apresuraron a grabar esta. Sin embargo, a Calum siempre le ha gustado como suena. El ritmo se acelera cuando llega la voz de Luke y las guitarras se unen a las armonías disonantes. El corazón de Calum está latiendo rápido, y no está mirando a Luke.   
   
El solo de la guitarra de Michael después del puente es quejumbroso y arenoso. Su voz lo es, también cuando empieza a cantar el coro repetido, I’m wrapped around your finger, I’m wrapped around your finger, I’m wrapped around your finger. Cuando tocan esto en vivo, Michael lo cambia por wrapped around your fucking finger a veces. Esta canción significa todo para él. 

   
De repente, Luke se levanta. El movimiento sorprende a Calum, y él se sienta también. Su teléfono se desliza de su pecho y salta al suelo. La canción está apagada, pero sigue sonando. Luke tiene las manos sobre la boca. Respira tan fuerte.   
   
"Luke?" Calum agarra su hombro. "¿Hey, qué? ¿Estás bien? "   
   
"Michael," susurra Luke. Mira a Calum, con los ojos enormes.   
   
Calum parpadea. Esto no puede ser lo que parece. Este plan era tan estúpido y sin sentido, no hay manera de que realmente funcionó. Calum debe estar leyendo en esto algo que no está allí. Algo más debe estar sucediendo.   
   
"¿Qué hay con él?" Luke no responde. Sacude la cabeza, y luego se mueve de nuevo, de pie y tropezando, inestable como si estuviera borracho, hacia la puerta. 


	22. Capítulo 22

                                                                          

 

Hay ruidosos y confusos remolinos en su cerebro, colores y pensamientos y ruidos que tratan de brillar más y gritar más fuerte y captar su atención, pero Luke sólo puede concentrarse en una cosa. Michael. Necesita hablar con Michael. Él tropieza fuera de la habitación y al otro lado del pasillo, aturdido; la niebla nublando su visión y estropeando las cosas que piensa que recuerda repentinamente. Calum grita tras él, pero Luke lo ignora y obliga a un pie delante del otro. Si deja que su mente vague más, Luke siente que explotará. Podría explotar de todos modos. Su cabeza está sobrecargada, demasiados recuerdos de repente forzando su camino en un espacio demasiado pequeño para contenerlos a todos.   
   
"¡Michael!" dice, golpeando con el puño la puerta. Él suena en pánico, y lo siente también, la sangre corriendo tan rápido por sus venas.   
   
"Amigo, manténlo bajo!" Dice Calum detrás de él.   
   
A la izquierda, una puerta diferente se abre, y la cabeza de Ashton se asoma. "¿Luke?" pregunta, aturdido.   
   
"¡Abre la puerta!" grita Luke.   
   
"¡Vas a sacarnos de aquí!" Calum intenta de nuevo.   
   
"¿Qué está pasando?" Demanda Ashton. Luke debe parecer loco.   
   
Él los ignora y sigue golpeando la puerta de Michael. Necesita ver la cara de Michael. Porque cree que lo sabe, pero no lo sabe. Aún no.   
   
"Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué?" se apresura Michael mientras abre la puerta-. Está descamisado y desordenado, con líneas en la mejilla de la almohada en la que había estado acostado momentos antes. La molestia se vuelve rápidamente preocupación cuando ve a Luke. Los ojos verdes de Michael encuentran su preocupación y confusión brillando en los iris musgo, y entonces Luke lo sabe con seguridad. El sabe todo. Esto no es un efecto secundario. No es algo que su cabeza loca y rota está inventando.   
   
Las cosas que pensaba que sentía por Michael, cuando aún no sabía quién era, las cosas que siente ahora, tanto como trató de alejarlas - no eran sentimientos nuevos. Eran los fantasmas de los recuerdos. Michael estaba impreso en él. La cabeza de Luke no sabía su propio nombre, pero conocía a Michael. Sabía todo el tiempo, todo estaba enterrado demasiado profundo para tener acceso. Pero era real. Todo ello. Todo lo que volvía a él, cayendo sobre él desde el cielo como una tonelada de ladrillos, como una tormenta de recuerdos; Todo sucedió.   
   
Todos lo sabían, todo este tiempo. Por eso Michael ha estado raro. Es por eso que Ashton sigue presionando a Luke para que hable de las cosas que recuerda ahora. Es por eso que Calum tenía esa expresión en su rostro, cuando puso la canción. Esto es lo que quería que sucediera.   
   
Quería forzar a Luke a recordar, porque Michael no... "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" susurra Luke. Se da cuenta de eso, de repente, también; que no era sólo que él no recordaba. Este no es un recuerdo de su infancia que sólo él sabía, como esa vez que saltó de clase con un amigo en el octavo año y fumó medio cigarrillo junto a los contenedores de la escuela. Esto es algo que todo el mundo sabía. Todos  _lo_ _dejaron_  en la oscuridad. Dejaron que Luke se olvidara.   
   
Michael sacude la cabeza, con los labios entreabiertos en cuestión. "¿Decirte qué?"  
   
"No hagas eso" dice Luke. "¿Sabías? Todo este tiempo, sabías y lo mantuviste en secreto? Todos ustedes?"  
   
Michael mira cautelosamente a Calum, de pie detrás de Luke, y luego de vuelta.   
   
"No..."

"¡Sabes de lo que estoy hablando!" grita Luke. Hay lágrimas en su rostro y puñaladas en su corazón. ¿Cómo podría Michael mantener esto de él? ¿Cómo podrían todos mantener esto de él? ¿Cómo podrían pensar que es algo que no querría recordar? "¡Estábamos enamorados! ¡Y no me lo dijiste!"   
   
"Hey!" Grita una voz desde el pasillo. "¡Son las cinco y media de la mañana! ¿Tengo que llamar a la recepción?"   
   
"Vayan adentro," Ashton silba, sus manos empujando la espalda de Luke. Michael se aleja para dejarlos entrar. "¡Lo sentimos, señor!" le dice al hombre, y luego cierra la puerta detrás de todos ellos.   
   
El silencio en la habitación es ensordecedor. Es grueso y agudo, Luke no puede oír nada sobre el sonido irregular de su propia respiración, no puede ver nada más allá de la cara de Michael. Michael parece aterrorizado. Roto. Luke nunca se sintió así en su vida entera. Se siente eviscerado, como si su pecho estuviera tratando de abrirse, abrirse las costillas y dejar que sus órganos salieran al suelo a sus pies. Le dolería menos, probablemente, que esto.   
   
"No lo recordabas," Michael apenas susurra. Luke casi no lo escucha.   
   
"¡Tuve daño cerebral , fucking idiota!" Grita Luke, de repente irracionalmente enojado. Los últimos meses le vuelven en pedazos dispersos. Cosas que dijo. Cosas que sentía, que de repente tienen todo el sentido en el mundo. Cosas que hizo, cosas que tanto deseaba que pudiera recuperar. "¡Deberías habérmelo dicho!"  
   
"¡Pero recordabas todo lo demás!" protestó Michael. Ahora también hay lágrimas en sus ojos. Calum y Ashton se ciernen a pocos metros de distancia, como si tuvieran miedo de interponerse.   
   
"¡Todo menos eso!"

 

"Tú me dejaste dormir con otras personas," Luke respira, recuerdos inundando de nuevo a él y ahogándolo. Durante meses, Michael ha existido en esto. Sabiendo lo que solían ser; sabiendo que Luke no lo recordaba. Vio a Luke traer una chica de vuelta a su casa, más de una vez. Viéndola salir a la mañana siguiente. Inesperadamente Luke siente que podría vomitar.   
   
"Chicos", dice Calum suavemente, pero luego no continúa.   
   
"Tú querías" masculló Michael, encogiéndose de hombros con impotencia. Parece con el corazón destrozado. "¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, decir que estaba en contra de las reglas?"   
   
Luke se burla, furioso y herido y avergonzado y tantas otras cosas, pero Michael continúa, más alto ahora.   
   
"¿No, realmente? ¿Qué? Recordaste todo excepto yo. ¿Qué te hubiera gustado que te dijera? Oh, por cierto, tú y yo solíamos acostarnos, así que deberíamos volver a hacerlo aunque no tengas absolutamente ningún recuerdo de eso?" Michael sacude la cabeza y se ríe - no hay humor en ello. Es doloroso en su lugar. "¿Puedes imaginar lo jodido que hubiera sonado? ¿Y entonces que?"  
   
"¿Y si no me creías?" "No." Luke lo mira y sacude la cabeza también.   
   
"¡Te estoy dejando entrar en la maldita realidad en la que he estado viviendo durante los últimos tres meses!" Grita Michael, extendiendo los brazos. Sus mejillas son tan rojas. "¡No tuve elección! No podía decirte, habrías pensado que estaba mintiendo! ¡Habría roto todo lo que trabajamos tan duro para reconstruir! Yo estaba tratando de protegerte!"   
   
En algún lugar profundo, más allá del dolor y el hecho de que su mundo se desmoronó de nuevo por segunda vez, Luke sabe que tiene razón. Simplemente no puede lidiar con eso ahora mismo. No puede lidiar con nada de eso. Se vuelve en el talón y se atormenta fuera - Calum agarra por él y dice: "Espera", pero Luke saca su brazo de la mano de Calum.   
   
"Déjelo ir", dice la voz de Ashton, a uno de los otros dos, Luke no sabe cuál.   
   
Luke corre. Corre por el vestíbulo y baja por doce tramos de escaleras. No sabe adónde va, sólo tiene que moverse. Sin sentido, sus pies lo llevan, y entonces él está afuera, parpadeando a la luz del sol temprano de la mañana y deseando que fuera lluvia torrencial en su lugar. Debe estar nublado. Debe ser una tormenta. Así es como Luke se siente dentro. El cielo azul claro está todo mal. La piscina exterior se extiende frente a él, El agua que chispeaba en el sol. No hay nadie alrededor. Es demasiado temprano. Luke se desploma sobre el pavimento y solo llora. Es demasiado. Es como estar ahogado en un océano. Está perdido y solo y no puede hacer esto, no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Lo ahoga, hace que no pueda recuperar el aliento.   
   
"Luke." La voz es de Ashton. Es seguido por un suave, murmuró, "Oh, fuck", y luego pasos rápidos se acercan.   
   
"Si estás aquí para defenderlo, no lo hagas", advierte Luke antes de que Ashton se siente. Él no está realmente esperando ser escuchado.   
   
Ashton se sienta cerca, frotando la espalda de Luke con una mano. Las lágrimas fluyen constantemente de los ojos de Luke, calientes y devastadas. Su cuerpo entero duele. Cuando un compungido sollozo se escapa de sus labios, Ashton se acerca y lo abraza de lado, sus brazos fuertes y estrechamente manteniendo a Luke junto mientras él se desmorona. Luke también está enojado con Ashton, está enojado con todos ellos, pero no puede resistirse a la comodidad que le ofrece su amigo. Ashton ha sido como su hermano mayor, ya que todos salieron de Australia juntos y Luke tuvo que dejar a sus verdaderos hermanos grandes detrás. Siempre necesita a Ashton.   
   
"¿Qué debería haber hecho?" pregunta Ashton suavemente.   
   
“No.”   
   
“No, lo digo en serio. ¿Qué habrías hecho? Luke, nosotros... él estaba atorado. Era una mierda, pero ¿qué elección tenía? Cal y yo siempre le molestábamos para que te lo dijera, pero estábamos equivocados. Piénsalo. No podía hacerlo.”   
   
"Sí que podía."

 

"¿Cómo?" Ashton insiste. "¿Cómo habría terminado esa conversación? Sabía que no recordabas nada. Pensó que tu parte que lo amaba había desaparecido, para siempre. ¿Cuál sería el punto de decirte? ¿Así que te quedas atascado en la posición de tener que decir que no te sientes de la misma manera?"  
   
"¿De qué le habría servido a alguien?"

 

"Me mintió" dice Luke. Se limpia los ojos. Fuck, tiene que dejar de llorar. Simplemente no puede. "Le pregunté tantas veces, si había algo importante que aún no había recordado. Siempre decía que no. Esto era lo más importante y mintió justo en mi cara".  
   
"Luke, tenía que hacerlo. Pero ha estado tan miserable. Te ama tanto, lo ha estado matando."   
   
"Podría haberlo recordado. Si me lo hubiera dicho"  
   
"Y tal vez no. Y si no lo hacias, se habría jodido todo."   
   
Luke se inclina hacia adelante, levantando sus manos para cubrir su cara y luego escondiéndose contra el pecho de Ashton. Quiere que los brazos que lo rodean ahora sean de Michael. Sabe que Ashton tiene razón. Simplemente no hace que esto duela menos. Su pecho le duele tanto que su corazón podría realmente romperse.   
   
"¿Por qué no me acordé de él?"  
   
"No lo sé."

 

"Lo sentí" admite en un susurro.   
   
"¿Sentiste qué?"

 

"Lo deseaba." La voz de Luke se agrieta por las palabras. No lo ha dicho en voz alta antes. Apenas ha podido admitirlo hasta ahora. Se siente revolucionario. "Ash. Yo lo quería. No recordaba lo que teníamos antes, pero lo sentí de todos modos."   
   
" Yo... no lo sabía," Ashton dice lentamente.   
   
"No se lo dije a nadie. Porque me odiaba por ello. Estaba tan asustado que se enteraría, que él me odiaría también. Que arruinaría todo. Dormí con chicas para sacarlo de mi cabeza, A pesar de que no funcionaba malditamente. Y yo estaba tratando de obtener un poco de espacio de él en las últimas semanas, pensé que tal vez podría desaparecer. Pero no sabía que esa era la razón."

 

"Dios." Ashton respira profundamente.   
 

"Debo haberlo hecho tanto daño" susurró Luke con voz pálida.   
   
"No es culpa tuya", Ashton tranquiliza, pero la seguridad cae más que plana. No importa si es culpa de Luke. Aún así sucedió.   
   
"Algo ha estado desaparecido. Desde que mis recuerdos volvieron, yo... seguí empujándolos, seguí tratando de averiguar por qué tenía este hoyo en mi estómago todo el tiempo. Pensé que era como... un puñado de pequeñas cosas, ¿sabes? Como una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que fui como un niño y un espectáculo que tocamos hace años. Pequeños agujeros que aún no se habían llenado. Pero era él, ¿No? No era un montón de pequeños agujeros, era uno enorme."  
   
"Ash, era Michael." Hay un ruido detrás de ellos, suave y desesperado y estrangulado. Luke y Ashton rompen su abrazo y giran alrededor de la cintura para ver - Michael está de pie cerca de la puerta, completamente vestido ahora, con Calum a su lado. También hay lágrimas en la cara de Michael. Lo que queda intacto del corazón de Luke se desmorona en un millón de piezas.   
   
Es Calum quien habla primero. "¿Por eso lo has estado evitando? ¿Porque te gustaba?"  
   
"No sabía qué más hacer." Es la pregunta de Calum, pero Luke le habla a Michael. "Pensé que me odiarías."   
   
"Yo..." Michael simplemente sacude la cabeza. "No pude. Nunca."   
   
Ashton lo empuja, así que Luke se levanta. Ya no está enojado, pero está todo tan roto.   
   
"¿Qué recuerdas?", Pregunta Michael sin aliento.   
   
"Todo", susurra Luke. "Recuerdo la primera vez que nos besamos. El momento en que Jack nos atrapó, antes de que nadie lo supiera. La primera vez que dijiste que me amabas, cuando estábamos en Londres y yo estaba con nostalgia y sólo querías que sonría de nuevo."  
   
Michael asiente. Parpadea contra las lágrimas en sus ojos. Luke se acerca a él, todavía quiere gritar y llorar y romper una ventana, pero necesita estar anclado a algo. Michael se extiende entre ellos y corre la mano por la mejilla de Luke. Es la primera vez que lo toca en semanas, y envía chispas a la piel de Luke.   
   
"Michael..."   
   
"¿Qué hizo que todo volviera?"   
   
"Cal puso Wrapped Around Your Finger." Luke trata de sonreír, pero su pecho duele. "La estábamos escuchando y... no lo sé. Recordé el día en que la escribimos. Y luego todo lo demás. Escribimos eso."

   
"Tu escribiste las palabras sobre mí." Michael se lame los labios y asiente con la cabeza. "Sí. Lo hice.”   
   
"Lo siento tan jodidamente mucho Michael." Luke traga y la garganta se siente en carne viva. "No sé por qué no me acordaba. Debería haberlo recordado."  
   
"No." Michael peina el cabello de Luke. “No es tu culpa.”   
   
“Te extrañé mucho.” Luke está al tanto de tantas cosas, que Calum y Ashton están ahí escuchándolo todo, que están de pie al lado de una piscina de un hotel y el personal u otros huéspedes podrían interrumpirlos en cualquier momento. No deberían estar haciendo esto aquí, pero Luke no puede parar. Las palabras salen de él como una cascada. "No lo entendía, pero lo sentía. Sólo quería tocarte, hacerte reir. Quería estar contigo. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco."  
   
"Pensé que lo destruiría todo."

 

"¿Puedo por favor abrazarte?" pregunta Michael suavemente. Luke asiente con la cabeza, y los brazos de Michael se envuelven en su cuello, tirando de él cerca. Luke sostiene la espalda de Michael tan fuertemente, empujando su rostro contra el cuello de Michael y respirándolo. Es como una oleada de oxígeno después de meses pasados sofocandose. Michael huele igual que Luke recuerda.   
   
"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos besamos?" pregunta Luke.   
   
Michael exhala. Es tembloroso y lleno de emoción apenas controlada. "La noche antes del accidente."   
   
"Hace más de tres meses." Luke quiere vomitar de nuevo.   
   
"Sí."   
   
Él levanta la cabeza del hombro de Michael y mira hacia abajo. Hay lágrimas en los brillantes ojos verdes de Michael. Luke sostiene la cara de Michael en sus manos, su pulgar dibuja un arco lento sobre su suave piel. Michael pone su cara en la palma de Luke, y sus ojos se cierran.   
   
"Te extrañé", dice de nuevo, suave y roto. "Todos los días."  
   
Luke se traga las lágrimas también. Él acerca la cara de Michael y presiona su boca en la de Michael. Sus labios son tan suaves. Michael gimotea, y luego Luke sabe a sal. Las lágrimas fluyen por su rostro de nuevo, y el de Luke también. Se inclina hacia abajo para tirar de Michael de nuevo en un abrazo tan fuerte que es difícil de respirar, pero no afloja su agarre. No está dejando ir a Michael ahora mismo por nada en el mundo. La cabeza de Michael es pesada contra su hombro, y sus dedos aprietan puñados de camisa de Luke.   
   
Hay olfateo detrás de ellos, y Luke mira por encima de su hombro. Ashton se está secando los ojos, Y Calum se burla de ellos como una broma, pero sus ojos no están secos tampoco.   
   
"Cállate," Michael se ríe, espeso por las lágrimas.   
   
Luke se vuelve hacia Michael y se agacha para juntar de nuevo los labios. Él va a tener que besar a Michael un millón de veces hoy, para compensar tanto tiempo perdido. Y luego cada día por el resto de su vida. 


	23. Capítulo 23

                                                                          

"Mi cabeza se siente como que un camión volquete se descargó en ella. Allí está toda esta materia girando alrededor y en ninguna parte para ponerlo todavía."   
  
"Debemos construir algunas estanterías," bromea Michael. Él intenta sonreír.   
  
Luke ni siquiera lo intenta. Él está sentado en la cama en la habitación de Michael, con las piernas metidas debajo de él, los brazos largos envueltos alrededor de ellos. A veces se enrolla en una pelota. Cuando está riendo, o cuando está cansado. Él de alguna manera toma seis pies y cuatro pulgadas de miembros lánguidos y músculo liso y se hace tan pequeño. La mano de Michael se contrae. Él quiere tocar. Simplemente no está seguro si se le permite hacerlo. Todo sigue igual en el aire.   
  
No tienen mucho tiempo. Tienen que estar en la arena para el control de sonido en menos de dos horas. Ashton quería cancelar el show de esta noche, pero Luke insistió en que no lo hicieran. Ya han cancelado suficiente debido a él, razonó. Michael habría hecho lo mismo, en la posición de Luke, pero sigue preocupado. Preocupado de que es demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido, que Luke podría necesitar un día o dos para procesar esto antes de saltar de nuevo. La mayoría, Michael está preocupado por sí mismo. Que no será capaz de hacer esto mejor que Luke. Que es todo demasiado, y que sólo se echaría a llorar en el escenario o algo igualmente embarazoso. Él también siente que hay una sobrecarga de información en su cerebro y que no puede arreglar todo. Y no tienen tiempo.   
  
Luke apoya la cabeza en las rodillas y mira a Michael de lado. "Lo siento" murmura.   
  
Michael frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza. "Es..."   
  
"Sé que no es mi culpa," Luke interrumpe. "No es por eso que lo siento."  
  
Michael lo mira por un minuto. También está en la cama, apoyado en la cabecera. Despliega sus piernas para que estén extendidas frente a él, y extiende una mano. Luke la toma y se mete en el regazo de Michael. Michael no iba a forzarlo, pero su pecho se soltó cuando Luke se abraza y se baja sobre los muslos de Michael. Él lentamente inclina su frente para descansar contra Michael, y Michael sostiene las caderas de Luke en sus manos. Michael lo echaba tanto de menos.   
  
"Todas esas chicas, eran..." Luke no termina la frase.   
  
"No hiciste nada malo," le dice Michael, pero su voz se estremece. Es verdad, Luke no lo hizo, pero todavía era horrible. Michael recuerda la primera noche que sucedió, cuando estaban en Canadá, y él podía oírlos a través de las paredes. Recuerda llorar hasta dormirse, con Calum a su lado.   
  
"Te lastimé" susurra Luke.   
  
Michael suspira. "Sí. Pero no querías hacerlo."  
  
"Yo no podía sacarte de mi cabeza."   
  
Michael vuelve a parpadear las lágrimas. A él le ha estado doliendo esto, poder tocar a Luke de nuevo, sostenerlo.   
  
"Estaba soñando contigo y con todo, despertándome y odiándome a mí mismo. Pensé que si supieras haría todo raro. Y eras tan asombroso cuando estuvimos en Sydney, antes de recordar todo. Tu te encargaste de mí. Pensé que era tan idiota, por caer por ti, cuando sólo estabas siendo un buen amigo."  
  
"Me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho. Sé que no podías. Yo sólo... todo habría sido diferente."   
  
"Yo quería, a veces. No sabía cómo", admite Luke. "No recordaba que me amabas de nuevo"   
  
"Tanto. Incluso cuando pensaba que ya no lo hacías," murmura Michael.   
  
"No recordaba, pero todavía lo sentía," susurra Luke de vuelta. "Desde la primera vez que te vi, en el hospital. No entendía lo que sentía pero sabía que te necesitaba. Eras la única persona con la que me sentía a salvo. El único que me hizo sentir que las cosas iban a estar bien."   
  
"¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?" Michael pregunta suavemente, sin saber cómo se enfrentará si Luke dice que no.   
  
"Sí," Luke respira, y luego sus labios están sobre Michael, suaves y dulces, empujando la boca de Michael abierta con su lengua.   
  
Michael se derrite. Es débil e inútil, dejando que Luke lo besara hasta que sus labios quedaran entumecidos. Se desliza los dedos por debajo del dobladillo de la camiseta de Luke, empujándola hacia arriba por el pecho. Tienen que romper el beso para que Michael pueda obtener el material sobre la cabeza de Luke, y luego pone las manos en Luke, sus dedos se mueven sobre la piel suave y pálida. No puede tener suficiente. Pensó que nunca volvería a tener esto.   
  
"No puedo acostumbrarme a esto. Creí que te habías ido para siempre."   
  
Luke se lame los labios y sacude la cabeza. Él toma la mejilla de Michael en su mano y le besa la comisura de la boca. Michael pone su cara en la palma de Luke y cierra los ojos por un momento, absorbiendo el momento.   
  
"¿Estás bien?" La voz de Luke es tranquila, tal vez un poco preocupada.   
  
Michael no lo está, en realidad no, pero lo estará. "Sí."   
  
Luke se inclina hacia adentro. Michael zumba contra su boca. Arrastra ligeramente las uñas a lo largo de la espalda de Luke, acercándolo más. No hay manera de acercarlo lo suficiente, tan cerca como Michael lo necesita, sin fusionar sus cuerpos de una manera que no pueden. Su corazón late demasiado rápido para sentirse cómodo. Él quiere todo, y al mismo tiempo no quiere nada. Quiere envolver a Luke en sus brazos y acostarse con él durante horas, incluso días. Sólo para estar seguro de que no es un sueño. Sólo para asegurarse de que es real, y Luke realmente está de vuelta aquí con él, besándolo, amándolo de nuevo.   
  
Las manos de Luke viajan lentamente, sobre el estómago de Michael, hasta la cintura de sus pantalones. La cabeza de Michael está girando, la sangre palpitando en sus venas y moviéndose hacia el sur. Lo quiere todo demasiado. Entonces las manos de Luke se detienen, sus dedos jugando a lo largo de la piel de Michael.   
  
"¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez?", Insinúa Michael en los labios de Luke.   
  
La boca de Luke se curva en una sonrisa. "¿Cúal? Hemos tenido muchas."   
  
"Algunas de ellas."  
  
Luke asiente con la cabeza. "Sí. Todas ellas."   
  
"Estaba tan asustado, la primera vez que te la chupé ", confiesa Michael. No está seguro de que le haya contado eso a Luke antes. Entonces eran muy jóvenes. Todavía son jóvenes, pero usualmente Michael se siente viejo.   
  
"¿De verdad?" Los dedos de Luke siguen moviéndose, apenas tocando el estómago de Michael, bajo su camisa. "No lo has visto. Estaba asustado. Siempre tenías tanta confianza en todo. Siempre tan segura de lo que querías."  
  
"Ya sabía que te quería. Siempre lo supe. Estaba asustado de que no te gustara. Asustado de que sería malo, que cambiarías de opinión y no me dejarías besarte más."  
  
Luke se acurrucó en la mejilla de Michael. Su aliento es cálido en la piel de Michael. "Te amo," susurra.   
  
"No tenemos que hacer nada, ¿de acuerdo?", Dice Michael. Necesita que Luke lo sepa, y si espera un minuto más para decirlo, estará demasiado lejos. "No si no quieres."  
  
"Si es demasiado rápido"

"Pasaron meses" le recuerda Luke.

Michael sonríe. "Lo sé. Pero no realmente. No para ti. No lo recordabas."

"Una parte de mí lo hizo." Luke apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Michael y le besa el cuello. "No la parte que podría entender lo que significaba. Pero te eché de menos, aunque no lo supiera. Era como que parte de mi alma se había ido. "   
  
Michael cierra los ojos e intenta mantenerlo junto. No puede pensar en eso. Todavía duele demasiado, aunque Luke está de vuelta ahora.   
  
"Te amo" susurra de nuevo Luke, como si pensara que Michael debía oírlo. El tiene razón. "Quiero sentir que soy tuyo otra vez."   
  
Michael asiente y lo besa. "Hay cosas en mi bolso."   
  
Luke se levanta, Y Michael se estremece cuando su calor se ha ido. Se desnuda rápidamente, está desnudo cuando Luke se vuelve y observa cómo sus ojos se ponen borrosos mientras se deslizan por el cuerpo de Michael. Michael se sonroja, pero no desvía la mirada. Luke se quita los pantalones, así que también está desnudo cuando regresa a Michael y vuelve a subir a su regazo. Demasiados recuerdos se lavan sobre Michael. Él los empuja lejos como cubre sus dedos y alcanza alrededor de Luke, deslizando uno lentamente en él. Más tarde, Michael se promete, los encerrará en un cuarto de hotel por un día entero. No lo dejará salir de la cama. Él aprenderá cada centímetro de Luke; los sonidos que hace y la forma en que huele y la forma en que se siente, cuando están húmedos por el sudor y débiles por el esfuerzo, pero mantenerlo de todos modos, persuadiéndose más unos a otros hasta que ya no pueden. Lo necesita tan mal, pero no hay tiempo hoy.   
  
"Michael" respira Luke. Se está moviendo lentamente contra la mano de Michael, pidiendo más sin decir las palabras. Michael se lo da, dos dedos y luego tres, y Luke lo besa como si muriera si se detiene. Su pene está duro y gotea entre ellos, y también lo está Michael, y él sólo quiere tanto. Demasiado.   
  
"Eres tan hermoso", se derrama de los labios de Michael; Él no quiso decirlo, pero él nunca lo devolvería.   
  
"Por favor" gime Luke. "Te necesito."

  
"Tú me tienes," Michael asegura. "Para siempre, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca te dejaré ir de nuevo."   
  
"Nunca," Luke está de acuerdo. "Por favor."   
  
Michael tira su mano y sostiene las caderas de Luke en su lugar, ayudándole, guiándolo para que pueda hundirse lentamente sobre Michael. Un gemido bajo vibra entre ellos. Ha sido tan largo, Y probablemente no era suficiente, pero Luke no espera antes de que se mueve, rodando sus caderas, moliéndose a sí mismo en Michael. Hace que el estómago de Michael se apriete, hace que su cabeza nade. Envuelve un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Luke y los lanza, rodando a Luke por encima de su espalda, sosteniéndose sobre los codos para poder ahogarse en la boca de Luke mientras él coge dentro de él, persiguiendo todo lo que los últimos meses le quitaron. De ambos. Luke se aferra a él con tanta fuerza. Michael espera que nunca se vaya.

                                                                        

"¿Les importa si hablo de algo por un minuto?", Pregunta Luke a la multitud, a través del micrófono. Él puede sentir a Calum y Michael mirándolo fijamente, de cualquier lado - confundidos sobre lo que está haciendo. Luke no mira hacia atrás. No puede volver atras con esto. Necesita hacerlo.   
  
La multitud aplaude en respuesta; Luke lo toma como un sí .   
  
"Supongo que la mayoría de ustedes lo saben. Tuve un accidente, hace un tiempo."   
  
Más gritos - Luke supone que están animando porque están contentos de que él está mejor, no porque estén ajetreados por lesiones en la cabeza.   
  
"No recordé nada durante mucho tiempo. Hubo muchas bromas sobre nuestra canción Amnesia." Eso no es verdad, pero Luke intenta mantenerlo ligero. Principalmente porque está tan nervioso que su estómago se revuelve.   
  
"¿Dónde va esto, amigo?" dice Ashton, detrás de él, riéndose. La multitud deja salir otro rugido. Ellos solo gritan cuando alguien dice algo. Ha sido así desde hace mucho tiempo. Luke está acostumbrado.   
  
También se ríe. "Tengo un punto, lo prometo. Así que ahora recuerdo cosas. Todo empezó a regresar a mí, en junio, pero había una cosa que no volvió enseguida, y eso fue realmente una mierda."   
  
Por último, Luke puede mirar a Michael, que lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Como si creyera que sabe lo que hace Luke, pero no se atreve a creerlo en caso de que se equivoque. Luke le guiña el ojo y se vuelve hacia la multitud.   
  
"Miren, el problema era que esta cosa era un gran secreto. Nadie más que nosotros cuatro realmente lo sabía, y estos imbéciles no me lo dijeron."   
  
"Luke." Es Calum, Justo al lado de él de repente, hablando sólo a Luke; Su expresión preocupada. Apenas se oye por el ruido de la audiencia.   
  
"No tienes que hacer esto." Luke se inclina del micrófono apenas por un momento para contestar, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente a su amigo más viejo. "Sí lo hago. Está bien."   
  
Calum busca en su rostro, ojos oscuros se estrecharon, pero entonces todo lo que está buscando parece encontrarlo, y él asiente con la cabeza y camina de nuevo hacia la batería.   
  
"Por eso podría olvidarme de esto, ¿saben?" Luke continúa, de vuelta al micrófono. No sabe si alguien lo está escuchando. No sabe cómo van a reaccionar. Si lo querrán o lo odiarán. Si esto hace que las ventas de registro caigan. Si Luke va a tener enormes problemas por esto. No le importa nada de eso. El accidente casi le quitó a Michael. Luke tiene que asegurarse de que no puede volver a suceder.   
  
"Cuando no recordaba nada, todavía sabía que estaba en una banda de rock", les dice. "Porque estaba en todas partes. Vi las fotos y los videos. Escuché nuestras canciones. No podría alejarme si quisiera. Sabía que existía, aunque no tuviera ningún recuerdo de ello. Pero esta cosa. Porque nunca le dijimos a nadie, no había nada que me lo recuerde, cuando mi cabeza no lo había recordado todavía. Y nunca quiero que eso vuelva a suceder. Si alguna vez caigo de otra escenario, quiero esta cosa en todas partes, así nunca podré olvidarla."   
  
Luke presiona sus labios juntos. Hay un extraño silencio sobre la multitud, como si estuvieran todos confundidos - o tal vez anticipando.   
  
"Asi que." Luke vuelve a mirar a Michael. Su corazón late en su garganta, pero él acaricia sus nervios y lo hace de todos modos. Él levanta la guitarra, la coloca en el escenario, camina en unos pasos rápidos, toma la cara de Michael en sus manos y lo besa.   
  
Todo se ralentiza. Michael está rígido contra él por un momento, y la arena se queda callada. Nadie sabe cómo reaccionar. Luke tampoco. Su estómago se retuerce, los nervios lo atan en nudos. Todo está en el equilibrio de esta decisión loca, estúpida, fantástica. Entonces el mundo avanza en tiempo real otra vez. El público entra en erupción. Michael hace un pequeño ruido contra los labios de Luke y sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de la cintura de Luke, tirando de él más cerca y besandolo de vuelta. Luke se ríe a pesar de que está aterrorizado, pero Michael está allí, abriendo su boca contra la de Luke, hundiendo su lengua dentro.   
  
"¡Luke y Michael están besándose! Chicos! ¿Están viendo esto? ¡Saque sus cámaras! Esto es histórico!" Grita Ashton en su propio micrófono. Suena emocionado.   
  
Luke se ríe de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez, y tiene que dejar de besarse para hacerlo. Él mira a los ojos de Michael, y todo está bien. La multitud está gritando su cabeza colectiva. Si eso significa que son felices, Luke no tiene ni idea. Y no le importa. Las mejillas de Michael están enrojecidas, sus ojos son brillantes y su cara se divide en una sonrisa. Es tan jodidamente hermoso. Es lo único que le importa a Luke.   
  
"Te amo," le dice Luke. Luego se inclina hacia el micrófono de Michael y lo repite para la multitud. "Chicos, yo lo amo!"   
  
Michael sacude su cabeza, sonriendo tan grande, y empuja a Luke en otro beso.   
  
Alguien corre hacia ellos y los brazos se lanzan alrededor de los dos. El olor del champú de Ashton los rodea, sus rizos salvajes se reflejaron en la cara de Luke. Entonces Calum está allí también, en el otro lado, completando el círculo con sus brazos alrededor de ellos también.   
  
"Simplemente hiciste eso", dice Ashton. Luke sólo escucha porque el rostro de Ashton está justo al lado del suyo. Es tan ruidoso aquí. Es un caos absoluto. Si un motín estalla, Luke definitivamente va a ser demandado.   
  
"Sí" responde Luke. "Alguien vaya en línea más tarde y encuentre un video de esto y guárdelo, ¿de acuerdo? Así que la próxima vez que me abra la cabeza, sólo puedes mostrarme y no tendremos que hacer esto de nuevo."   
  
"No te atrevas a lastimarte de nuevo," Michael amenaza. Su cabeza está metida bajo la barbilla de Luke, sujetandolo con tanta fuerza en medio del perímetro que Calum y Ashton crearon.   
  
"Nunca", Calum está de acuerdo. Él baja la cabeza para descansar sobre Michael, y luego Luke y Ashton también lo hacen.   
  
Está húmedo por el sudor y demasiado caliente, los cuatro de ellos envueltos juntos, y Luke nunca quiere moverse. Probablemente habrá grandes precipitaciones mañana. No, definitivamente. Habrá paparazzis y declaraciones para dar y entrevistas. Su equipo de gestión va a pelear a Luke vivo por hacerlo de esta manera, no dándoles tiempo para prepararse para el circo que se reunirá con ellos el segundo en que dejen el escenario. Así que por ahora, Luke se queda donde está. Se ocupará del resto más tarde. No importa, ahora. Lo único que importa es esto. Sus mejores amigos a su lado; Michael en sus brazos. Nada más es importante.

-fin-


End file.
